


Undesirable

by WhimsyNeptune



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Cat is Afraid to admit her feelings, Cat thinks she'll lose Kara, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Insecure Cat Grant, Jealous Cat Grant, Katherine Grant is a horrible mother, Mental Health Issues, Oblivious Kara, Self-Esteem Issues, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: “M-miss Grant…” Kara trailed off, refusing to make eye contact with her boss.Cat saw how terrified Kara was of her still, and it ate away at her insides, slowly but surely this would kill her, and she knew it. She had to stop being so crass to everyone if she wanted to earn any sort of friendship with the Hero. Not just to Kara. “Do I really scare you so terribly, Kara?” Cat asked with hurt in her voice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stab at a SuperCat fanfiction, so I hope it's at least enjoyable. I have quite a few ideas for other chapters IF people show interest, but this does have a sufficient ending to be a one-shot. I hope you enjoy! Cat did not give birth to Carter in this fic... Only Adam, I'm sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Cat Grant was a strong, independent woman who needed no one, and nothing to validate her worth. She was bold, sassy, classy, and everyone in the world, including herself, believed that she could never fall in love. She believed that with every molecule in her mind, body, and soul. She stuck firm to that belief and had no problem with making others believe it by being, cold hard, and rude.

Until Kara Danvers came swooshing in at 10:15 am and interviewed for her job.

Then she knew she could fall in love; she knew that because every time the beautiful Kara Danvers looked at her with hurt on her face it broke her. So she decided to stop treating her like an animal and be kind to her.

She knew that she could fall in love because every time that IT Hobbit made googly eyes at Kara she would get a compelling urge to crush him and everything that he loves.

She knew that she could love in love because she had fallen in love with the sweet, caring, awkward, and oh so gorgeous Kara Danvers.

At the beginning calling her Kiera was just because she hadn't "earned the right" to be acknowledged by Cat Grant correctly, but after the first month Kara had exceeded her expectations and without a doubt had earned that 'privilege.' She knew that if anyone had deserved it, it would be Kara, yet she was terrified to be on a first-name basis with the young hero (Yes, of course she knew Supergirl was Kara she wasn't an imbecile) because she had already grown so attached to the girl, that if she would ever (and Cat knew she would) mess up their friendship, she would surely be devastated. So she decided to keep it strictly professional, and on certain occasions, she would use Kara's real name.

The Media Mogul sighed and took a sip of her bourbon. Kara Danvers had completely taken hold of her heart even with keeping things strictly professional, but Cat saw no chance of ever having an opportunity to be with the 25-year-old. How could someone so young and prospering want an old, single, arrogant, and cranky woman like Cat Grant?

The CEO had been in love with Kara Danvers for the past year and a half, but knowing that she was National City's hero made Cat even more sure that she could never be with Kara. Kara was much more deserving of someone that was young, attractive, kind, and sensitive. The heartache was like a red hot coal placed in her chest, it glowed and burnt her at the same time, but it did not cool quickly like a lump of coal in water, it throbbed and tortured her in all her waking hours, and there was no relief to be found. Not even in her dreams.

There was a knock at her glass door, and then heard someone hesitantly open it. Cat immediately knew it was the younger girl who happened to be the subject of her affections and sighed. Without looking up from her computer, she spoke. "Yes, Kara?" _DAMN IT!_ She chastised herself for the slip. _Kara is only Kara when she's in your head, Cat! Get yourself together!_ But she knew she couldn't. She was always vulnerable around Kara no matter how hard she tried not to be.

"M-miss Grant…" Kara trailed off, refusing to make eye contact with her boss.

Cat saw how terrified Kara was of her still, and it ate away at her insides, slowly but surely this would kill her, and she knew it. She had to stop being so crass to everyone if she wanted to earn any sort of friendship with the Hero. Not just to Kara. "Do I really scare you so terribly, Kara?" Cat asked with hurt in her voice.

Kara's eyes remained planted on the balcony. "Uh. Y-yes?" She squeaked out indecisively. Obviously hoping that that was the 'right' answer.

Cat sighed as she shook her head, and then took a sip of her bourbon before standing up from her desk and walk over to her office couch. When she sat down, she patted the cushion next to her, signaling to the Kryptonian to sit.

Kara stayed put. "Miss Grant, your mother is here…"

Cat immediately jumped up. "What?!"

"Th-that's why I was nervous; I know how you get when she's here. SHe's on her way up as we speak." Just as Kara finished her sentence, the bell to her personal Elevator went off, and the doors opened to reveal the one and only Katherine Grant.

Kara made her way out of her office and gave Cat a thumbs up of support. The older woman tried, but failed to fight the smile at the adorableness of the gesture before shaking her head and turning towards her mom."Mother, what an unpleasant surprise. To what do I owe the torture?" She snarked.

Katherine scoffed. "Don't act like you aren't pleased to see me, Kitty. Now, where's the bourbon?" The senior Grant asked dismissively.

After Cat had directed her mother to the decanter, Katherine sat on the couch and went on a long and hurtful tirade of all the things Cat was doing to disappoint her, but the Queen of All Media had tuned her out and was focused on the action going on outside of her glass office walls that was tearing her heart to shreds. Kara. Sweet, innocent, beautiful Kara, was being wooed by James Olsen.

Katherine actually seemed to notice her daughter's infatuation with the younger woman and rolled her eyes. "Kitty, you can't be serious. You're going to try to go after _her_?"

Cat glared at her mother at that. "What's wrong with _her_ , mother?" She asked dangerously. She wasn't going to sit back and let anyone get away with disrespecting Kara. 

Katherine scoffed once again. "Nothing's wrong with her, dear. But why would she want someone like you? You're old enough to be her mother, you've got wrinkles and baggage, and you aren't the kindest soul out there. You'd ruin her kitty. She much too out of your league. Plus, she seems infatuated with that handsome dark-skinned man. You need to come back to reality, darling."

"Get out," Cat said with an icy voice.

Katherine cackled. "Excuse me? You'd kick your own mother out for telling you the truth?"

Cat tightened her hands into fists. "Get the hell out of my office before I call security, mother."

Katherine scoffed, stood up from her spot on the office couch, and walked towards the door, but paused and turned around to spew out a statement that put the final nail in Cat's emotional coffin. "No matter where I'm at, Kitty, that girl will only see you as a mentor." With that, the dark haired bitch exited the office and disappeared into Cat's private elevator.

**XXX**

Cat stood outwardly emotionless behind her desk as she watched the last of her employees leave for the day. However, on the inside, she was fighting a losing battle against her emotions. She would soon break, and she knew it was just a matter of time.

After a few more moments of fighting, she felt her walls caving in, and she decided to take her decanter filled to the brim with bourbon, to the balcony.

Everything her mother said was true. How could Cat ever hope for Kara to even glance at her and think 'she looks pretty today!'? Let alone get the beautiful young superhero to look at her and think of her in another light, a much more provocative, and romantic light? She couldn't... Well, she _shouldn't_. It was never going to happen, and it killed her because she'd give anything to be desirable to her assistant.

Cat had to face it, though. No amount of plastic surgery would make her look any better. Her wrinkles around her neck were becoming more and more noticeable. Her scars from her Caesarian were faded but still atrocious, and her stretch marks from her pregnancy were still there no matter how many times she went to the dermatologist. All those things would make Kara run the other way if she saw them, and knowing that just caused her more and more agony.

As she sat there, she chastised herself. She knew that Kara wasn't ever to be hers. So she knew had no reason to be acting this way, and she sure as hell had no right to make her wait to be dismissed because dutiful, loyal, and outgoing Kara never left at her scheduled time, she always waited for Cat to dismiss her, and that was what Cat was expecting.

As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain finally came out. It came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water started falling one after another, without a sign of stopping. She hit the wall and tried to scream, but her voice was melted by the hand she placed to suppress them (Kara was in for Christ's sakes she would no doubt be able to hear her). The muffled sobs wracked against her chest. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was gone. She knew at this point that drinking the entire was a terrible idea, but she just couldn't find it in herself to care. The last surge of emotional torture had slammed against her before she lost the feeling of feeling. Everything darkened into nothingness as she passed into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

**XXX**

The next thing she knew, she was being shaken as she heard her name being called frantically. She slowly opened her eyes to see the blurred sight of the beautiful Kara Danvers leaning over her with a worried expression planted on her beautiful face. Guilt coursed through her whole being. She couldn't have that magical face wear such a sodden expression because of her. She needed that perfect face to have a smile on it. "Kara, it's okay, I'm okay."

She tried to sit up when a strong hand forced her back down into the... bed? Was she in her bed? "Don't you _dare_ try to get up Cat Grant!"

Cat jumped at the aggressiveness of Kara's tone, and the use of her first name. "Kara, I-" Cat was immediately cut off by her assistant interrupting her.

"No, Cat. Do you realize how terrified I was? I thought something terrible happened to you! But I wasn't allowed to call the ambulance because the last time I did that you said if I repeated it you'd 'never forgive me' because drinking yourself into a coma was bad for your reputation. So I fle-... I brought you back to your apartment, and I had my sister give you some kind of sobering cocktail so that you wouldn't die from alcohol poisoning! This isn't normal, you only do this after something terrible has happened, and because your mother came to visit I'm guessing it has something to do with her." Kara paused and helped Cat sit up, before continuing. "I am sorry if your mother upset you again, I'm sorry if you feel alone, but Cat, you _aren't_ alone. You can come to me, and I'll listen, I know we're not exactly best friends, but I still care about you."

Cat felt conflicted. There so many important questions she wanted to ask but wasn't sure if she could. Should she tell Kara the truth? Should she tell her a half truth? Why did Kara care so much? "You may not believe this, but I am terrified of you."

Kara looked at her with a pained expression and unhumanly fast; she jolted to the other side of the room. "You know."

"Kara that's not what I meant... I'm not scared you will harm me. I'm afraid of you because you are smart and talented, and astonishing. You are loyal, dependable, a hard worker, and funny. You are strong, independent and so very gorgeous. You are my kryptonite, and with you I am vulnerable. With you, I feel, and I know that I can love. You made me realize that I can love because I love _you_. I'm _in love_ with you, and I know that I will never be good enough for you. Every day I see thousands of attractive people fawn all over you when you save someone, and realize that you can have anyone you want and that I pale in comparison to over half of them, so I realize I will never get a chance with you. So yes, you terrify me, because every time I'm close to you, it hurts, but I can't let go. Because if I let go I'll lose you, and I can't bear to imagine my life without you. You've changed me, and I'm not an easy person to change. You scare me because I know if you asked me to, I'd sell my whole damn empire and live in the woods. I know that you could have me on my knees in a matter of seconds just by asking me to. I try so damn hard to ignore the power you have over me, both physically and emotionally, because of you, my dear, are the only one that can destroy me internally as well as physically." Cat finally stopped and took a shaky breath. Then her eyes widened once she realized what she had just admitted to. "Kara, I- I'm so sorry. I-"

Kara didn't let her finish. "You're terrified of me because you think I'd do those things to you? That if I knew that you loved me I'd hurt you because I'd think it'd be _funny_?" There was pain in the younger blonde's voice, and Cat wanted to punch herself for being the cause of it. It was not her intention to insinuate that, but before she could tell her that, Kara had started to continue. "Cat, do you not even realize how important you are to me? All those people see is a hero. Nothing different than a firefighter or a police officer. They're _not in love with me_. They don't even know me, or my story. _YOU_ do. You are my mentor, my ally, and my friend. Well, at least as Supergirl... I never thought you wanted to be friends with the real me." She started walking slowly to the bed, making sure Cat wouldn't get uncomfortable as she continued walking. She then continued speaking once she reached the foot of the bed and sat down. "Cat, you are just as astonishing as I am. You are probably the most talented person in the world, and you are also smart, and definitely the hardest worker on the planet. You are also gorgeous, Cat. Whether you see it or not."

Cat felt tears in her eyes. "No, I'm not scared that you'd do any of those things to me, I know that you'd never abuse me in the ways that you could, but I know that I have a decent looking face, but.. my body isn't what you'd be attracted to. I don't even know if you're attracted to women, but if you were it definitely wouldn't be to me. I have stretch marks from Adam's birth, I have wrinkles, and C-section scars that are faded, but still not pleasant. You don't want me. I'd die before you turned 40." She had to choke back the sobs that were trying to force their way out.

Kara scooted up the bed and leaned against the headboard so that she was sitting next to Cat. "I am attracted to women, and I am also attracted to you. I never considered dating you though, and I can't say that I am currently in love with you at this time." That statement tore through Cat like a chainsaw. _Kara thinks she's attracted to me, and still never thought of me romantically._ She was on the verge of tears until she heard the next sentence came from Kara. "But, that doesn't mean I wouldn't be interested in going on a date with you, to see where things would lead."

Cat's head turned back towards Kara so quickly that she thought she might get whiplash, but she didn't care. Kara was possibly willing to go on a date with her. "R-really?"

"Yes." Kara nodded confidently.

"Why?" Cat asked apprehensively.

"Because of all the reasons I already explained, and because of our undeniable bond. You knew that I was the one in the cape that you were caring for, and giving advice to. That you were always guiding, and I also knew that it was you. You care for, and protect me however and whenever you could. Like when Livewire came, and you tried to shield me from her. Also because of the late nights, we worked together, and you were incredibly kind, funny, and sincere. Also, we don't have to worry about aging, because I am Kryptonian. If we fall in love with someone older than us and make our love official, the aging of the oldest one freezes until the youngest one's life expectancy is the same. I live for hundreds of years, so if you actually are serious about being with me, that's exactly how long you'd live to."

"Kara, you don't have to do this."

Kara laughed. "It's one date, Cat. I'm not proposing to you. Let's just take this one day at a time until we know what this is."

Cat smiled and nodded. "Okay, then. Kara, would you like to go on a date with me Friday evening?"

Kara smiled and nodded. "Yes, Cat Grant. I would like that very much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked multiple times to make Cat mess up their relationship before it even started so that they could see even more vulnerable Cat, so here it is.

It had been five days since Kara and Cat had their first date. Five days since Kara agreed to a second date, and Cat had finally planned it all out, she knew exactly where she wanted to take the younger woman, and she knew what all she wanted to do. She just had to ask Kara if she was free anytime that weekend and schedule it with her.

So as the media Matriarch made her way to her elevator, she felt a surge of anxiousness spread through her. She had no idea why she was nervous, though. Kara had already agreed to a date with her. _She might have only agreed to it out of fear for your life, Catherine. Kara might only be doing this because she feels it is her duty to make sure you don't hurt yourself again._ She told herself. She decided during her elevator ride that she would give Kara an out before she asked. To save them both the embarrassment.

As the doors to the elevator opened to show her beautiful assistant standing there with her signature sunny Danvers smile on her face, and Cat's latte in her hand. Cat smiled at the woman she adored, and at the possibility of living a Kryptonian lifetime with her. But then she realized, no matter how fantastic the second date went, eventually, if and when they decided to be intimate, Kara would realize how ugly Cat truly was when her shirt was removed, and then the young hero would leave her. The surge of pain, and self-doubt coursed through her once more.

She couldn't put Kara through that, the younger woman would feel terrible for hurting Cat, even when Cat knew it was only natural for someone as radiant as Supergirl to be repulsed by Cat. So she steeled her face into one of disinterest and spoke. "Thank you, Kiera."

As soon as the last word was out of Cat's mouth the sunny Danvers smile was gone and replaced with a pained expression, it broke Cat's heart, but she couldn't take it back, she had to keep going. She had to push Kara away no matter how hard it hurt the CEO.

At least that's what she told herself.

**XXX**

Kara had been suffering the brunt of Cat's hatefulness, and distance for the better part of a month before leaving a note on Cat's desk and disappearing. Cat assumed that there was another Supergirl emergency, so she thought nothing of it, and ignored the letter until later on that night. When she finally sat down at her desk with a cup of M&M's she opened the letter and began to read.

_Miss Grant,_

_Thank you for the incredible opportunity that you have given me. It has meant more to me than you will ever know. You have given me all that I need to be successful in every aspect of my life._

_But after the night you drank yourself into a coma and then asked me on a date, I thought things might become more personal between you and I. Unfortunately, though, I was wrong. Ever since our date, you've been unusually cruel and demanding, yet distant, and of this, it is with great sorrow that I tender my resignation._

_You've taught me not to take any disrespect from anyone, so I can no longer accept nor can I tolerate the disrespect you've thrown towards me._

_I understand that you must've been drunk when you said all those things, but you could have just told me that. I would have put that all behind us, and would've accepted that we were just friends because that's all we've ever been until that night when I found you in a drunken coma on your balcony. Instead, you took the cowards way out, which is technically what I'm doing, but I honestly just can't handle anymore hate from you. I will always be grateful for my time at CatCo, but the incessant cruelty and outrageous demands you forced me to endure was no longer acceptable. I am sorry that I did this through a note, and not face to face, but I couldn't take it if you began to scream at me again like you have been doing daily for the past seven weeks._

_I've accepted a job offer from L Corp. They have an AeroSpace magazine that is getting ready to start up, and Lena Luthor, whom I have just recently become close to, has asked me to be the head editor. It may not be as infamous a company as CatCo, but it is still highly successful and very well known._

_With all of this said, I will miss the good times we've shared together._

_Sincerest regrets,_

_Kara Danvers_

Cat felt guilt slice through her soul. She'd been so blinded by the fear of Kara's reaction to her body, that she had pushed her further away than she'd ever previously pushed. The only way Kara would ever quit CatCo was if Cat had hurt her in a way she swore she never would. She decided then and there, that although the time would come when Kara would inevitably leave her, and that although that pain would completely destroy her, Cat would take whatever time she could have with Kara. Because having her for a short period was better than living the rest of her days without the younger woman in her life.

She sat there, thinking of ways to make this right. Of ways to gain back Kara's forgiveness, she couldn't imagine living the rest of her life without the younger woman in it in any way. So she searched through her staff database, which luckily Kara was still a part of, and found the address she had listed.

Remembering that beautiful smile Kara would always have when someone sent her flowers at work, Cat called the most expensive florist in National City and had three dozen bouquets with flowers that stood for "I'm sorry" sent to Kara's apartment along with a heartfelt apology letter.

She then called the Chinese restaurant that Kara never shut up to her friends about, and ordered five servings of potstickers. (She knew Kara loved them, and she knew Kara needed to consume over 10,000 calories a day) After she had ordered them, she grabbed her jacket, and headed down to the lobby, while she called her driver to pick her up out front.

She really hoped this would get her at least a little more of a chance of getting Kara to allow her an opportunity to explain and apologize.

**XXX**

Kara sat curled up to Alex on her couch watching Netflix. She was hurt by the way Cat had been treating her, and Alex was there to comfort her because she was the best big sister a Kryptonian could ever dream of having.

"You know, I could always go down there and punch that Regal bitch's face. That might make you feel better." Alex said, breaking their comfortable silence.

Kara chuckled. "Don't call her that Alex... she's just... complicated."

Alex rolled her eyes. "No, she's incapable of normal human emotions. I don't think she understands what the word love means, let alone what the emotion itself feels like. Seriously, one minute she is confessing her undying love and devotion to you, claiming that you were the only one with the power to destroy you, and then she goes on one date with you and afterward treats you like she did when you first started working there? I think she just wanted an excuse for you not to go to the press about it."

Kara sighed. "I don't know. She knew I wouldn't go to the press because if I did, she could give out my true identity in retaliation. She had absolutely no reason to treat me like this." Kara's voice cracked from emotion as tears threatened to fall. Alex heard the pain in Kara's voice and pulled her little sister closer before the younger Danvers considered speaking. "I'm just thankful that I met Lena, and that all of this will be over with by tomorrow. I'm done being an emotional punching bag for Cat. I thought that she was someone I could lean on and trust. I had believed we were friends, and I honestly thought that I was someone that she cared about as well, but I guess that I was wrong." She said as more tears began to fall.

Alex held her sister as the tears burst from Kara's eyes and she began crying heavily. "It's okay, Kara, I'm here. You don't need anyone else. I will always be here for you. No matter what happens between us, I'll never abandon you. I love you." She said as she rubbed Kara's back. "She doesn't deserve you if she treats you like this, and you know it."

After about five more minutes of this, Kara sat up and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, Alex. I shouldn't let her get to me like this. You're right, and I do deserve better, it just hurts. I feel so betrayed." She admitted.

Alex nodded. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I understand, if someone told me something like that, asked me on a date, and then treated me like scum on the bottom of their shoe afterward like she did to you, I'd feel betrayed too. Especially when she was supposed to be your mentor and friend like Cat was."

Kara smiled a grateful smile just as there was a knock at the door. Kara sighed. "I'll get it."

Kara stood up and went to the door. She opened it and was greeted by a 17-year-old looking delivery boy with a bag from her favorite Chinese restaurant. She furrowed her brows. "I'm sorry, I know I order from you a lot, but I haven't ordered anything today."

The boy frowned. "Are you Kara Danvers?" Kara furrowed her brow and nodded. "It says here 'Deliver to Kara Danvers, and tell her it's a peace offering if she is willing to accept. Also, tell her that it is paid for, that might make things a bit easier." The teen finished.

"O-okay, thank you," Kara said as she accepted the offered take-out bag, and handed the boy a five dollar tip. The delivery boy beamed at Kara for the offered money and thanked her before leaving.

"I guess we've got potstickers for supper!" Alex chuckled. "Maybe it's from Lena? I think she's got a thing for you."

Kara shook her head. "No, the note said this is some sort of peace offering, and Lena has no reason to send one of those. I'm not quite sure who it could be. It definitely can't be from Cat; she made it pretty clear that I am nothing to her."

Alex frowned as she took her first bite of potsticker, and then swallowed before responding to her younger sister. "You are not nothing, and if anyone sees you as that, or makes you feel like that, then you deserve better friends and a better environment."

Kara nodded. "It's probably from James, he did treat me pretty badly when Barry Allen was here, that's probably what he's apologizing for."

Alex pretended to gag. "I totally think you should choose Winn. He's always been there for you."

Kara nodded. "I'd choose him over James any day... I'm just not sure I'm what he needs."

Alex sighed and was about to tell Kara that anyone would be lucky to have Kara as theirs when there was another knock at the door.

Kara groaned, put her food down, and went to open the door. She opened it once more and was met by a younger woman around her age, with a bright smile and three enormous and beautiful bouquet of Red Roses and White Tulips. "Uhm... Are you sure you are at the right place?"

The woman nodded with a cheerful smile, handed Kara two of the bouquets and read the letter attached to the third one. "Kara, I am sending you my humblest apologies for the way I have treated you. You deserve so much more from me, and from everyone around you. You deserve the most loyal of partners and the kindest of souls. So, I am sending you these bouquets as a gesture to show you just how sorry I am. The Red Roses are a resemblance of my love for you because I do love you, more than words could ever express. The White Tulips are a resemblance of my apology because I am so sorry for the way I treated you. You are the bravest and most selfless person I know, and I will work on whatever it is you ask me to, to be able to be in your good graces once more. Please, accept my apology. I am endlessly sorry." Once she finished reading, she gave Kara the last bouquet and left without another word.

Kara stood speechless for a second before she felt one of the bouquets being taken out of her hand by her older Sister. "Looks like James is working every angle. He must be pretty damn sorry." Alex smirked.

Kara laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. I'll text him tomorrow and see if he wants to grab lunch. I really do value his friendship."

Alex nodded. "I know you do, but don't let him guilt you into a relationship. If you don't like him like that, then don't try to do it just to please him."

They headed to the kitchen and placed the Bouquets on the counter. "They're gorgeous."

"They definitely are. They must've cost him a fortune." Alex said.

They both began to talk about the drama going on at the DEO when there was a third knock at the door. Alex got up "I'll get it this time. Hopefully, it's chocolate." She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Kara laughed at how dorky her sister was. "Okay, just save me a piece, I'm going to go take a shower."

"You do that. You smell like a sewage system." Alex joked, causing Kara to chuckle as she closed the bathroom door and started the water.

Alex walked to the door and opened it; she was surprised to see a 53-year-old woman that looked lovesick and heartbroken, but to be honest, Alex didn't give a damn. She closed the door right in Cat Grant's face without an ounce of regret. _Fuck that bitch._ She thought as she turned to walk away, but another knock at the door caused her to turn around against her better judgment and open the door. "WHAT?!" She spat out hatefully.

Cat flinched. This must be Kara's overprotective, FBI Agent big sister. "is Kara home?"

"Yes," Alex said indignantly.

"May I please speak to her?" Cat asked quietly.

"No," Alex said as she tried to slam the door in her face, but Cat stuck her foot in before it closed all the way.

"Please, I just need to explain, to apologize for my behavior face to face." Cat practically begged.

Alex scoffed. "Explain what? Explain why you felt it necessary to walk all over my Sister who has done nothing but respect, help, and save you for the past year and a half? Who has stood by you, stood up for you, and defended you no matter how harsh you were with your criticism? Why did you feel the need to play with Kara's emotions and make her think you actually cared about them just so that she wouldn't go to the press with your alcoholic tendencies, even though Kara would never do something like that? Go fuck yourself, Cat Grant. You don't deserve Kara. None of you do. I don't even deserve her." And with that, Alex Danvers slammed the door in The Queen of All Media's face.

Cat stood there, broken. The truth of the OlderDanvers' last four sentences seared through her body like a branding iron. She doesn't deserve Kara Danvers. She needed to let her go in an attempt to let Kara be happy. Even if that meant Cat would be miserable, and in agonizing depression for the rest of her life.

**XXX**

Two weeks after the attempted reconciliation, Cat was walking through HR after handling a sexual harassment claim against Snapper Carr, of course, she had fired him. She loathed that man anyway.

She was walking through the hall, feeling empty, alone, and the sharp ache of her broken heart, when she suddenly ran into someone. "Watch where you're walking you imbecile!" She screamed but paused any further ranting when she realized who it was. She froze, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Kara.

Kara looked at her emotionless. "You ran into _me_ , Miss Grant," she said, before turning and beginning to walk away.

Cat immediately scrambled to her senses and ran after her. To hell with leaving her alone in order to let Kara be happy, she needed Kara in her life to be able to be happy, and maybe Kara would be willing to be friends?

"Wait! Kara, I'm sorry!" Cat said as she tried to run after the blonde while wearing her six-inch heels.

Kara stopped but didn't turn, so cat walked and stood in front of her former assistant. "Kara, please. I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you to be here, so I figured it was some degenerate not watching where they were walking."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Cat, _you_ ran into _me_. So if anyone were to blame whether it was me, you ran into or anyone else, it would still be _you_."

Cat swallowed thickly and nodded. "You're right, I know. I'm trying to be better."

Kara furrowed her brows. "Well, okay. I've gotta go; I'm going to be late to work."

Cat nodded and watched Kara walk away, but then quickly came to her senses. She couldn't let Kara walk away... she just couldn't. Especially not like this. "Kara!" Kara paused. So Cat continued. "I'm sorry."

Kara turned around. "You already said that."

Cat shook her head. "Not for running into you. For abandoning you. For treating you like some miscreant that was a burden to me. For taking you on a date, and then pretending like you meant nothing to me. I'm so sorry for hurting you, for making you leave CatCo, for never thanking you for everything you've done for me. I'm so sorry, Kara."

"Why now?" Kara asked, which stunned the CEO. "Why not come to me, instead of waiting for me to come to you?"

Cat furrowed her brow. "What do you mean? Once I realized how badly I hurt you, I sent gifts, and then went to your apartment immediately. I hadn't realized that I was hurting you so badly, I just pushed you away because I wanted you to be happy."

Kara stood silently for a while, but finally, realization spread across her face. "You sent the potstickers and flowers, didn't you?"

Cat nodded, "I did. Didn't you know?"

"No. I thought they were from James; he even claimed they were from him once I brought them up. Nothing had your name on it." Kara admitted. She then seemed to realize something else. "What do you mean you came to my apartment? I didn't hear from you, and I definitely didn't see you."

Cat didn't want to point fingers at the big sister, not only was the woman frightening, but she was the one with the power to end all contact with Kara with just a simple request to her younger sister. "I went to your apartment, but no one answered... I figured you were just on a Supergirl mission."

Kara furrowed her brows. "Then why didn't you come back another time to catch me when I was home?"

Cat gulped. "I lost my nerve."

"Cat Grant? Losing her nerve? That's a first." Kara joked, causing the older woman to relax a bit more than before.

Cat smiled a nervous smile. "Would you be willing to give me a chance to explain? Maybe over coffee?"

Kara nodded her head. "I'm actually quite busy this week, but I will have my assistant contact yours and schedule a lunch meeting. It'll have to be at L-Corp, though because I am swamped between Supergirl and the magazine. So it'll only be a ten-minute meeting."

Cat frowned. "I-I don't have an assistant..."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked incredulously.

"I've been holding out hope that you might return one day..." The media mogul admitted.

Kara shook her head. "I just came here to pick up my last check. I love it at L-Corp. I'm sorry, Cat, but my resignation is permanent... But I will definitely have my assistant contact someone to schedule our meeting." Cat nodded brokenly. "I did appreciate the flowers, though. White Tulips are my favorite." Kara admitted, making Cat smile.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Cat noted that and spoke. "Good to know."

Kara smiled a hesitant smile. "Okay, well... I'm glad to know that the gifts were from you, it seems as though I have a date to cancel. Who should I have my assistant contact about the meeting?" She asked casually.

Cat was taken aback by the confidence Kara was showing, and she had to fight the arousal that it gave her. "Uhm, they can just contact me directly if that is sufficient?"

Kara nodded once. "Sounds doable. See you soon, Miss Grant." She said as she turned and walked off.

Cat frowned at the use of her formal name but decided against correcting her. She had just gotten the chance to possibly mend things between her and the amazing woman walking away, and there was no way in hell she was going to hinder that by being petulant.

**XXX**

It was around 3'oclock in the afternoon before she got a call from Kara's assistant, who was shockingly extremely professional during the call.

"Catherine Grant," Cat answered.

"Good afternoon, Miss Grant, this is Bruno Hernandez calling on behalf of Kara Danvers?" The young man said the sentence as a question, just like most professional Assistants and it irritated the hell out of her for some reason.

"Okay, Brent. When is Kara free? I will clear my schedule for whenever is convenient for her." She sounded desperate, and that also irritated her. She decided to schedule an appointment for an acupuncture.

"My name is Bruno, Miss Grant, and I am under orders to hang up if you use that tactic on me again." The man said calmly.

Cat's heart broke just a little. Kara knew that Cat would use the young man's name as a tactic to make the younger man feel lesser, and she was so against it that she even warned Bruno about it. She chose then and there to start respecting everyone. She needed to be a better person, and the only way to do that was to start using her manners and to stop making up names for everyone. "Right, Bruno. I apologize. I am not very good with names."

"It is perfectly okay, Miss Grant. Now, Miss Danvers isn't actually free for lunch like she thought she was, for about another three weeks." Cat's heart dropped to the floor. Of course, it was too good to be true. This was the universe's big 'Screw you' to the media queen. She was about to hang up, and grab a bourbon when the younger man continued. "But she does seem to have a slot open between Five and five-thirty tonight. I know it's short notice, but does that seem like something doable for you?"

"YES!" Cat practically screamed. She cleared her throat to try to regain some sort of dignity. "Yes, that is doable. I will be there at five o'clock sharp."

"Alright then! She will see you then, you are actually her last appointment, so it can last as long as you both would like. You have a good day, Miss Grant." With that, the younger man hung up.

Cat smiled. She was almost certain Kara had done that on purpose.

**XXX**

Cat sat in her Town outside of L-Corp, as she was drowning in her insecurities. The guilt she felt was like a plastic bag being wrapped around her head. It was suffocating her, but not only that, why would Kara ever forgive her? She wasn't worthy of Kara, and almost everyone noticed that but Kara herself. But maybe now that Kara has had some space, and seemed to be much more confident that Cat had ever previously seen, she had realized Cat's unworthiness as well.

She got out of the car and walked through the front doors. She saw the restrooms, and rushed inside, splashing her face with water to try and clear her mind. She looked up into the mirror. Water dripped from her face as she inspected the image in the mirror. She picked out every blemish, every scar every single little imperfection that anyone could ever possibly find, and grew to feel even more insecure than before. She couldn't imagine anyone loving her for good. She wasn't worthy of love in her opinion, and especially not Supergirl's.

She fought back her tears and wiped her face off with paper towels before meeting Bruno at the elevator, and letting him take her up to Kara's office. Once they reached the 40th floor, Bruno directed her to the waiting area, and she sat down on one of the comfy black leather waiting chairs. She was unused to waiting for people, it was usually the other way around, and it was completely throwing her entire balance off-track. She didn't care though; she'd wait a lifetime if to get this chance if she had to.

As she sat there, she thought about her childhood, how her mother pounded into her head that power and fame were strength, and that love was weakness. She believed that wholeheartedly until she met Kara. Kara gave her made her stronger, and a better person, so she fell in love with her quickly. There was no way love could be anything but strength in her eyes.

When the doors to Kara's office opened Cat jumped to her feet; only to see a younger, prettier, and richer woman walk out and beside Kara and kiss Kara on the cheek while smiling adoringly at Kara. "See you soon, Kara." Lena flirted.

Kara smiled her usual sunny Danvers smile. "Of course, and I'll have those edits done for you first thing tomorrow."

Cat felt her heart shatter. Had Kara fallen for the younger Luthor? She couldn't help but glare at the brunette billionaire. Lena wasn't much richer than Cat, only by a half a billion, but it still was a one-up in Cat's mind, and it infuriated her. She wanted to be the best. At everything.

When Lena turned around to see Cat glaring at her, she smiled a knowing grin, and hit the Lobby button on her elevator, causing the doors to close in front of her, and she disappeared.

"Cat, I'm sorry, please come in," Kara said kindly.

The CEO immediately obeyed and entered the large office without another word. She sat down in an even bigger Black Leather Chair, and before Kara could even say another word, Cat began to speak. "I treated you poorly, and I hate myself for it. I never intended to hurt you, and I know that I did. I never meant to push you so far away that you left my company, but I did. I just wanted to protect myself from being crushed by your eventual rejection because my ego, nor my heart could take it. " She stood up in front of Kara while the younger woman was sat behind her desk. "So this is me standing in front of you, swallowing my pride and saying I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a coward, I'm sorry for being cruel, and I'm sorry for abandoning you after I dropped such a large confession on your lap. I know that I don't deserve another chance from you, and I don't expect one. I just ask if you could someday find it in that golden heart of yours to forgive me. I won't expect you to give me another chance to date you. I don't even expect you to give me an opportunity to be your friend again. I just don't want you to hate me anymore. I can't take that."

Kara furrowed her brows. She had never once said that she hated her former boss, and she never once hated her either. She still cared about her; she was just incredibly hurt, and furious with her. She was about to correct the older woman when her Supergirl earpiece went off, and she heard Alex's frantic voice. "Kara, Supergirl is needed at the Bay. Something huge is happening."

Kara held her finger to her earpiece and began to speak. "Okay, I'm on my way. IS back up coming?" Alex assured Kara that the entire on-staff DEO was on their way.

Kara looked up at Cat who seemed to be disappointed and because she knew what was going on. "Go get them, Supergirl." She said with a fake smile.

Kara smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, it's urgent." She said

Cat nodded in understanding. She couldn't hold it against Kara; she was saving lives. It was a much more pressing matter than forgiving Cat. "It's quite alright, Kara. Go be the hero you were born to be." This time, however, her smile was genuine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hopefully what many have been asking for, and hopefully, it clears up a bit of why Cat has such horrible self image problems.

Cat sat stood in her office watching her television screens as Supergirl and some sort of secret government agents fought an enormous robot-like alien down at the bay. When Cat saw Kara fighting him, her heart dropped to the floor, but when she noticed that Kara was actually winning, she felt relief swim through her entire being.

When Kara struck the final blow that led to her victory over the strange looking alien she jumped and let out an excited "YES!" She continued staring at the screens as she watched Kara hug her sister. _I guess she isn't FBI after all._ Cat thought to herself. She then saw thousands of people flock around Kara with adoring eyes, cheering and thanking Supergirl. She immediately felt jealousy.

She wanted to be adored. At least by one person. She had wanted respect, so for years she demanded it, and made everyone in her life feel worthless. Now, people just fear her, and she hated it. Not only had she pushed away every single one of her friends, but she had pushed the woman that owned her soul, away by being so callous as well. She had tried to excuse it by saying she was protecting them both, but in the end, she had just done more damage.

She had caused Kara to leave her, and to exit the company… Which caused Cat to be miserable and CatCo to become less and less organized with each passing day because no one could fill Kara's shoes, no one. So, it was then and there, as she watched Supergirl hug her adoring fans, that she decided she would change. Not only for Kara but herself as well.

**XXX**

Cat sat in her therapist's waiting room. She had been seeing Dr. Alford for the past nine weeks, and she'd had a lot of improvement. Not only had her employees seemed less terrified of her, but she and Kara had started texting every few days, which made Cat feel a little less dejected, and she could smile at times.

The door to the office opened and out poked the attractive, curly-haired dark skinned woman with a bright smile. "Catherine, I can see you now." She said cheerfully. Cat stood from her chair and entered the smaller room. The doctor gestured for Cat to sit down in one of her chairs, and so she did. "Alright, Miss Grant, how have things been going?"

"They've been improving gradually. Actually, my former assistant, Kara, has been texting me back recently. The conversations are casual at best, but they are there, and seem to be getting more frequent."

"Ah! Yes, Kara Danvers, the woman you've been in love with for the past two years?"

Cat frowned. "Well, yes. But that doesn't have anything to do with this." Cat declared with confusion.

"Oh, but it does. You see, Kara opened your eyes to how you've been treating those around you. She was the only one out of all the people in the world that could have brought you to such an awakening and made you want to change for the better, which means that you would benefit greatly from making amends with her. She seems to be an extraordinarily significant part of your life and your rehabilitation process." Dr. Alford advised.

Cat sighed and shook her head. "No, I can't. I've already tried, but it wasn't enough. She doesn't need me in her life. Not the way I need her. But even if she did forgive me, she wouldn't want me once she… noticed."

The curly haired woman was jotting down in her notes as she asked. "Once she notices what you believe to be your imperfections?" Cat nodded, and the doctor continued. "I see, well did you tell her that this was why you treated her the way that you did? Or why you treated the others in such a cruel way?" Cat shook her head in the negative. "You need to do so, and you need to show her that you've changed, because you have, Catherine. By the way, you've described this woman over the past few months, I believe that she'd be understanding, but I also think that in order to become as close as you once were, or to go any further, you will need a build-up of trust once more."

Cat nodded in understanding. "You're right. I won't give up… not just yet."

Dr. Alford smiled. "Well, good. I am proud of you for that, but I think we also need to touch up on your insecurities. We've established that you would be classified as a bully, but that it was only due to your insecurities from your past, but we haven't gone over much about your past. Would you like to elaborate a bit about what happened to make you so self-conscious?"

Cat took a shaky breath, cleared her throat, and began speaking. "As a child, I was never enough for my mother She said I was too needy, so I became as independent as possible, but then she stated that I was ungrateful. I wasn't as lean as I currently am back then, so she said that I was much too fat and that I needed to lose weight, so I did. Once I had lost fifty pounds, she decided that I was scrawny, and anorexic. She pounded into my head that I could never be loved, that I was too ugly, that I was going to go nowhere in life, so I tried to prove her wrong. I married the first man that asked me, and gave birth to a child that I didn't want. I poured my life into my work and started up a company of my own, but then my husband left me, and he took away my child. I hate myself for being okay with it, I wanted to want my son, but I didn't, my work was my child. So I tried dating once my company became successful and required less attention, but they all said I was crass, or bitchy, narcissistic, and some did even say that I was ugly… I pretended that it didn't bother me, that I cared about no one's opinion but my own, but inside my heart ached from the pain of rejection, and craved for the love of another, and every time I tried to gain it, I never did. So, I am very insecure, and I don't believe I will ever be loved."

Dr. Alford wrote down a bit more before she spoke. "Cat, from what I've heard, your mother seems to be a Somatic Narcissist. She believes that physical attractiveness, and professional prowess is the only thing that matters in life. It could very well be that she was saying all those things to you because she thinks she was helping you. I know that she wasn't in reality, but in her mind she was helping you. It seems to me that she needs counseling just as much as you do. On the other hand, your insecurities are untrue, you are not ugly. Everyone is beautiful in their own right. You also can be loved, you just have to find someone that you love back, and trust, because that is a large part of your problem. Hate is a byproduct of hurt. Your self hatred is caused by thinking that it is your fault your mother didn't love you the way you craved, and then from thinking that you hurt yourself by losing your chances at love that you so desperately wanted. You want love, and you do love, but before some one has an opportunity to love you back you push them away. You did that with Kara, and it backfired tremendously on you, which is why you are here today. So in a way it helped you because you are so much better now, but it also hurt you because Kara doesn't trust you any longer, and you've hurt her problem is that you aren't communicating, and instead are shutting down and running. In order to ever find a life partner those are two things that you are going to have to do the opposite of. I know that today my opinion on your insecurities are going to do little to nothing to make you believe that you matter, and that you are beautiful. However, if you do get anything out of this, I hope firstly, that it is that your mother does care about you. That she just can't show it as an average person. Secondly, I hope it's that if you ever want to really get a chance at being with Kara, or even just earning back her friendship, you've got to come clean and communicate with her. No secrets."

Cat felt confident now that she could talk to Kara without running, so she thanked the doctor, scheduled her next appointment, and went to her Town Car. Once she sat in the back seat, she told her driver to stay put until she got an important text.

 _Cat: Kara, I would like to see you, there are a lot of things I would like to say if you would be kind enough to see me. Would there be any time that you are free?_ **\- 6:02 p.m**

She sat in her car for thirty minutes, the driver asked multiple times if she was ready to go, and she had to fight the urge to snap at him,(proof that she was indeed, bettering herself). Finally, after thirty-five minutes of waiting, her phone dinged to signal a text. She looked at her phone, and read the message.

 _Kara: I think that I can spare a few moments :) If you could drop by Noonan's at 7:00 I'm there with my sister right now, but she will be leaving around then. Would that work?_ **\- 6:37 p.m**

Cat smiled the first genuine smile she had in a very long time. She was finally going to see the love of her life… even if it wasn't precisely a date…

 _Cat: I will be there at 7 pm sharp. See you soon_. **\- 6:37 p.m**

 _Kara: See you soon._ **\- 6:38 p.m**

**XXX**

Cat sat in her Town Car watching the door of Noonan's as she waited to see Agent Danvers leave. Once she saw the short haired brunette hug her sister goodbye, and exit the building, Cat sprung from her car, and walked as quickly as she could, to the door. She wanted to see Kara as fast as possible.

She entered the building and scanned the restaurant. Kara had moved from where she had been previously sitting with her sister, to the back of the building. Cat found the younger woman, and her heart immediately started thumping much louder in her chest, and she began to feel butterflies in her stomach. She took a deep breath and began to approach Kara. Once she reached her booth, she stood there and spoke. "Kara, I'm so thankful you agreed to see me." She cursed herself for how tremorous her voice was.

Kara looked up from her menu and looked at Cat with a tentative smile. "Have a seat, Miss Grant." She said kindly as she gestured to the seat across from her. Cat nodded and did as suggested, and Kara continued to speak. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Cat sighed. "I know the last time I came to speak to you we agreed to schedule another time to talk finish the conversation, and I know that your assistant tried to get ahold of me to do so, but I needed time."

Kara seemed irritated at the last statement. "You needed time to what?" She asked sternly.

"To better myself. I'm not who I set out to be, and although I've come a long way in the past two months, I still am not quite the person I would like to be, nor am I the person you deserved as a mentor or friend."

"How exactly did you come to that realization?" Kara asked skeptically.

"You," Cat said quietly. "I pushed you to be the absolute best person you could possibly be, but I failed to do the same. You showed me that. You also showed me that a person _can_ grow and change because you did so yourself. When you first came to CatCo, you were shy, self-conscious, and submissive to any insults I threw your way. Over the course of nineteen months, you grew right in front of me. You went from being a sensitive self-conscious girl that let people disrespect her. To a strong, confident, woman that demands respect. Yet you still thrive to help people. You are so admirable that it hurts at times. When I read your resignation letter it opened my eyes to how I've not only treated you but everyone around me. So I decided it was time I better myself, and be the person I wanted to be, not my who others wanted me to be."

Kara stared at her with a furrowed brow. "I'm glad that you are trying to improve yourself, I really am, but I still don't understand why you called me here today."

Cat nodded. "I'm here because I owe you an explanation as to why I treated you and everyone around me so poorly all these years."

Kara nodded. "Okay, why is that?" She asked tenderly, which melted Cat's heart. Kara was trying. That's all that Cat could ever ask for.

"I'm a bully." She said, which apparently made Kara want to say something but Cat continued to speak before the younger woman got a chance to interrupt. "Bullies hurt people and keep them scared and away from ourselves. Usually because of past hurt or insecurities. It's the only way we know how to cope with our insecurities and our lack of self-worth."

Kara looked dumbfounded and seemed to think about her response. "You're the most confident person I know, Cat. How does that title fit you?"

Cat sighed shamefully. "Because I hate myself."

Kara looked at her with concern and confusion. "What do you mean you hate yourself?!"

"I mean that I hate every part of me. I hate the way my hair looks no matter how many times people say they love it. I hate my thighs, I hate my stomach and my scars and stretch marks that reside there. I hate my face and all the worry lines that accompany it. I hate my mind. I hate my laugh, my smile, and my eyes.I hate my teeth. I hate my voice. I hate how I talk to people. I hate the way I pronounce words. I hate that everything gets to me. I hate that I hurt people. I hate every last bit of myself. It's like being trapped in a cell with the person you hate the most in this world, the one you find entirely repulsive, absolutely disgusting, and horribly ugly, forever. You know those days where you walk past a mirror and say 'Wow, I look really cute today!'? I don't have those. Ever. When I look in the mirror, I see the ugliest thing ever. I see my own worst enemy. I see every flaw I have, because I'm made up of flaws. That's all I am." The CEO finished her speech because her voice was becoming too strained from fighting back tears, Kara noticed, and grabbed her hand from across the table.

"Cat, I-" Kara was cut off by Lena Luthor cutting in, and joining them in the booth although she was uninvited.

"Hey, beautiful." Lena chirped cheerfully. She then saw Kara, and Cat's joined hands and frowned. "Looks like I'm interrupting something… I'll see you tonight?"

"I'm not sure how long I'll be here, but if it's not too late, then sure." Kara said dismissively as she turned back to Cat.

Cat felt special by the way Kara ignored the younger, prettier, and kinder CEO for Cat, but felt a sharp pang of heartache from knowing that Kara was going to go home to that beautiful woman. It hurt, but Cat expected it. Kara was gorgeous, brilliant, talented, astonishing, and the kindest person in all of existence… Of course she could get someone as beautiful and successful as Lena Luthor.. Why on Earth had she ever hoped for a the sliver of a chance? Particularly with the way she had treated the younger woman? Cat felt as though her world was crumbling down around her, but she was brought back to reality when she felt Kara squeeze her hand. She looked up and saw that the two of them were alone once more. "I'm sorry, I told her I was coming here with my sister earlier, and I guess she got worried when I didn't meet her like we had planned. I kind of forgot to tell her that I was meeting up with you right after." Kara chuckled before getting back to the serious topic at hand. "Cat, I had no idea you were so depressed. I'm so sorry you've had to deal with this all. I'm so thankful that you've trusted me with this knowledge. I'm shocked you did so, though. We've barely spoken, and when we have, it's through text, and it's barely a conversation. What made you feel safe enough to finally tell me?" Kara finished.

"Just because we don't talk every day doesn't mean you're not on my mind. I was just trying to distance myself because I wasn't who you deserved in your life, but also because I know that I can't have you." Cat admitted sadly.

Kara sighed. "I'm sorry, Cat. I know you, and I were going to start something. I also know that when you came to talk to me about it, and apologize, we were going to talk more, but I did try to get a hold of you, but when you kept dodging Bruno, I decided that it was time to drop it. Lena asked me on a date, and we've been seeing each other for about six weeks, we're nothing super-serious yet, but we are involved, and we aren't seeing anyone else."

Cat nodded as she felt tears creep down her face. She immediately lowered her head and brought her free hand up to wipe away the tears. "I understand." She said shakily.

"Oh, Cat… I'm so sorry. I really am, but I thought you had changed your mind." Kara said sorrowfully. "I want to be here for you though, as a supporter, and friend. I swear if you're too sad to get out of bed in the morning, you can call me and I will be there in two seconds to help encourage you to get up, and if you call at 3 in the morning too sad to even say hello, I will listen until you fall asleep. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there. I won't even wipe your tears, because you are only human, and even though I'm not, I know that sometimes crying is important. If you need to yell so hard that you lose your voice and your legs give out, I'll hold you up and scream with you. I want you to know that I am your friend, and I will always be there to pick you up when you are down. Especially now when you are going through everything you are. So, if you need me, call me. I don't care if I'm sleeping, if you need me, and you have no one else, I'm here. Even if you do have someone else, but you want it to be me on the other end of that phone, I'm here. I promise. I had no idea.. I'm so sorry, Cat."

Cat was visibly crying now; she couldn't even manage to speak coherently. She just cried and cried she couldn't hold it back no matter how hard she tried. Kara moved to the other side of the booth and wrapped Cat up in a tight embrace.

How had Cat gotten lucky enough to be blessed with Kara Danvers in her life, but be unlucky enough not to get to have her completely? It was both a blessing and a curse, and she wasn't quite sure what to do with it. The one thing she was sure of, though, was that Cat Grant would take anything that Kara gave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you are going to dislike the fact that she is Dating Lena, but let me just say that I have only watched a few episodes of season 2 because I hate Mon-El with a burning passion. I don't know much about her, but I do promise that this will be SuperCat, and won't switch to anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, Lena was just a plot device... This is strictly SuperCat which is why I'm not marking this as a SuperCorp fic.

Kara opened the door to Lena's apartment and smiled. "Honey, I'm home." She singsonged playfully.

Lena came out from the kitchen and greeted Kara with a scowl. "Have fun screwing your old boss?" She sneered.

Kara furrowed her brow. "Wh-"

"Save it, Kara. If you didn't want to be exclusive, I would've understood, but I don't like being toyed with."

Kara was furious now. "You really think that I am capable of being unfaithful to _anyone_?! You clearly do not know me as well as I had thought.

Cat is an old friend who currently is suffering from severe depression, and is in need of a friend. You know that Cat has no one but me. So she came to me for support, which was something that comes very difficult to Cat. She hates asking for help because it makes her seem vulnerable. She is very fragile right now."

Lena rolled her eyes. "Cat Grant? Queen of All Media, Cat Grant?" She Scoffed. "Kara, she's just doing this to make you feel bad for her. She knows that you are a selfless, caring, compassionate, perfect woman. I also know that you can't keep letting her use you."

Kara sighed irritatedly. "Cat isn't using me, dammit! She's never genuinely intended to hurt me. She just isn't in a healthy state of mind. When she isn't being consumed by self-hate, she's actually a lovely, charismatic person. Maybe we could invite her over for supper sometime? So you could get to know her?" The hero asked hopefully.

Lena laughed mirthlessly. "I'm not going to have that bitch anywhere near my place. Or me. Or you, for that matter."

Kara furrowed her brows. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Kara. Stay away from her." Lena demanded.

At that exact moment, Kara's phone started ringing. The two women looked at the screen and saw Cat's contact photo pop up. Kara looked at Lena and smiled apologetically as she answered it. "Cat, hey. Everything okay?"

"Why can't I just be good, Kara? Please… tell me what I need to do so that I can be good. I just want to be good." Cat cried into the phone, causing Kara's heart to clench. How could such a strong, confident woman on the outside be so broken, and vulnerable on the inside? Cat didn't deserve this. Almost no one deserved this.

"Hold, on Cat. Are you home?"

"Yes, I am home."

"Okay, stay there."

"I will."

*Click*

Kara looked back to the woman that had just had the gumption to try to control her and spoke with confidence. "I have to go. Cat needs me."

Lena shook her head in disbelief. "Don't you dare. If you leave this apartment to go to her tonight, we're through."

It was Kara's turn to shake her head in disbelief. "You say you are trying to be good and kind unlike the rest of the Luthors? Well, you're failing at it, because only someone heartless would make someone they're close to, choose between two people that they care about." With that, Kara used her super-speed to change into her Supergirl suit, grabbed her bag, and exited the apartment, not caring that this ended whatever it was she had between her and Lena. No one was going to control her anymore.

**XXX**

Cat stood on her high-rise apartment's balcony watching the night sky. She knew she shouldn't have called Kara tonight, she had just spent an hour and a half at Noonan's with her, but she couldn't help it. Kara had offered her friendship, and right now Cat needed a friend… even if it was the woman that she was painfully in love with.

She stared at the midnight sky and just imagined herself wrapped up in Kara's embrace as Supergirl flew her around the city. She smiled while she imagined their bodies pressed together tightly as they looked down at the city together. She could only fantasize about the beauty because she doubted she would ever see the city the way Kara get's to on a daily basis. As the wind whipped her hair behind her shoulders, a pang of jealousy hit her in the chest. _I bet that Luthor woman has gotten to see it_. She frowned at the thought of just what all Lena Luthor got to see when she heard Kara touchdown on her balcony.

"Cat. What's going on? Are you okay?" Kara asked with concern etched in every word.

Cat turned around to face the woman of her dreams. She shook her head. "No."

Kara immediately crossed the balcony and wrapped Cat up into an embrace. The Media Matriarch quickly melted into the embrace and began to cry. "Shh." Kara hushed. "You're alright, I've got you. I've got you."

At those words, Cat began to cry even harder. The hero really had no idea how true those words rang. Kara _did_ have Cat.

She had her thoughts.

Her dreams.

Her heart.

Hell, Kara even had Cat's soul if the CEO was completely honest.

"That you do," She barely whispered, but she knew with Kara's super hearing, she could hear her.

Kara did hear her, of course. So she tightened her embrace on her former boss.

After a while of comforting words, and tight embraces, Cat had dried her tears and had asked if Kara would like a glass of wine. That was when Cat got the unfortunate news that Supergirl can not get drunk. Cat was not deterred, however, and then changed the offered beverage from wine to tea, which Kara readily accepted.

When the kettle began to squeal, Cat brought it to the coffee table in the living room. She sat on her couch while Kara sat in the recliner. "Do you take sugar?" Cat asked nervously.

Kara nodded, stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting right next to Cat. "I do." She said as she wrapped her arm around Cat. "But right now, I'm more concerned with what's got you thinking that you're 'not good.' What did you mean by that? How can I help?"

Cat stifled a whimper. Kara's touch was igniting feelings that she was trying so hard to temper down so that she could be a friend. "M-my mother called." Cat felt Kara tense around her.

"What did she say?" Kara asked. Cat could tell that Kara was angry at the Elder Grant already.

"Stuff," Cat said petulantly.

"What stuff?" Kara asked sternly.

Cat sighed. "Can we just ignore this subject and enjoy our tea before it gets cold?"

"We don't have to worry about it getting cold; I can heat it up with my heat vision. Please, Cat. Tell me." Kara begged.

Cat couldn't refuse Kara a single thing, no matter how badly this topic discomforted her. "She-" Cat sighed and avoided eye contact with Kara's kind blue eyes. "Well, she said that I don't deserve to have you in my life because you're a good person, and I'm not. She stated that I am not talented, that I'm washed up, old, cranky, and u-ugly. I told her that you and I had already gone on a date, so you do see something good in me, and she said that it was probably just b-because you were scared I would fire you. She says that you don't respect me you fear. She says that no one cares for me because I'm not a good boss, I'm a terrifying one. I know you feel obligated to be here, and I do want you here, but only if you want to be. Please don't stay here out of pity. I want you to want my company, not to feel obligated to tolerate it." Cat wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry, I know it was stupid of me to call you here over some silly little thing that my mother said."

Kara pulled Cat closer to her. "Where does your mother live?"

Cat looked quizzically at the owner of her heart. "Pardon me?"

"Where does Katherine live, Cat?"

"She lives in Starling City." The CEO informed.

"Where at?"

"On the oceanfront. Why?" Cat asked nervously.

Kara scooped Cat up into her arms and began to walk to the balcony without a word. Cat felt a thrill spread down her spine at the thought of what was about to happen. She was about to fly in Supergirl's- No. In _Kara's_ arms.

She looked up at the woman carrying her. "Is this really happening?" She asked quietly.

Kara smiled warmly at her and nodded.

Cat felt her smile grow ten times its normal size. "Take me away, Supergirl."


	5. Chapter 5

Cat and Kara touched down after about two minutes after take off. Kara flew surprisingly fast in Cat's opinion. Much quicker than any plane she'd flown in before. She was shocked to see that she was in front of her mother's mansion, and was about to ask Kara how knew which house was her mother's when Cat noticed a big sign in her mother's yard that read "K. Grant Estate" Cat rolled her eyes. Her mother wouldn't even have this estate if it wasn't for Cat's father's life insurance.

Kara put Cat down gently and super sped into her Kara Danvers attire. Cat had to admit that she wished Kara would change in front of her without the super-speed hiding her. She began to mentally chastised herself for objectifying Kara when the younger woman's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Okay, Miss Grant, lead the way."

Cat frowned. "Please call me Cat, but Kara, what on earth are you planning to do?"

"I am going to set the record straight. For both of you." Kara said confidently. "This needs to stop. All of it. Your mother needs to understand her place, and you need to know your worth. And you both need to stop torturing you. Because both of you do it, and it breaks my heart, so please, _Cat_ … Lead me to your mother."

Cat smiled at Kara's use of her name again. She felt butterflies every time she heard it come from the young blonde's mouth. But she still felt nervous about this entire thing. She didn't know what to expect. Apparently, Kara could sense the nervousness in her former boss because she put a comforting hand on the Media Mogul's shoulder before she spoke. "I promise you that I am not going to do anything to jeopardize our friendship, I would never do anything that you don't want me to do. So if you get uncomfortable with what I'm saying to your mother, or how I say it, then just tell me, and I will take us back to National City. Okay?"

Cat's heart swelled at the tenderness in Kara's touch, and voice. She nodded with a smile. "Okay." And with that, she led Kara to the front door and rang the fancy doorbell.

When the door opened the burly man that Katherine had hired to be her butler was standing there with an emotionless expression on his face. "Hello, Cat. Happy to see you, your mother is in the living area on the second floor."

"Thank you, Roger," Cat said with a nod. Cat headed to the elevator, and Kara followed closely behind. Once they were in the Elevator Kara nudged Cat's ribs playfully with her elbow.

"Your mother has an elevator for a three story house? How much exactly is your family worth?" She chuckled.

Cat smiled with a laugh. "More than Donald Trump and Mark Cuban combined."

Kara's eyes went wide. "YOU ARE WORTH OVER 7 **BILLION** DOLLARS!?"

Cat chuckled at her former employee's reaction. "Well, no. Not technically. I am worth 5.9, and my mother is worth 3.2." Once again Cat laughed at her crush's surprised facial expression when the elevator dinged, and the doors opened.

Cat and Kara walked side by side down the hall until Cat stopped in front of the archway that led to the living are. She released a shaky breath and entered with Kara by her side she knew that nothing could hurt her. Not even the woman who had possibly damaged her beyond repair.

As they entered Cat found her mother perched on her coffee table, and smirking as she watched the two women walk into her home. "Well, hello Kitty. Wasn't expecting you… ever."

Cat gulped. Even with Kara by her side she was still incredibly intimidated by her mother. "Hello, mother… I wasn't planning on coming here today, but I was just-" Kara put her hand on Cat's shoulder making Cat look up to her. She was silently asking permission to take over the conversation, and with a slight nod and half smile from Cat, Kara began.

"It was my idea to come here tonight, and I wanted first to take the opportunity to introduce myself properly.

My name is Kara Danvers; I'm from a small town called Midvale. Once I turned eighteen, I moved to National City because that was where my sister lived, and I began going to Stanhope College for two years, and then to National City University where I earned my Bachelor's degree in Marketing. I did a year internship at Midvale Newspaper, and three years waitressing at Noonan's Restaurant. Then I applied for a job at CatCo, where I met your brilliant and successful daughter.

For a while, after I started working for her I was terrified of her. She was mean and scary, and I heard horror stories about her. But one day, while we were staying late at the office, I saw an entirely different side to her. She is compassionate, and wise beyond people's knowledge. She is an inspiration, not just to me, but to Supergirl as well, and that says a lot. If she can inspire the woman who inspires the entire world, then that says a lot about your daughter. You should be proud of her, not putting her down, because every time you tell her that she's not good enough, it cuts her. You've almost broken her, but I won't let you finish. She is the most inspirational, and successful woman I have ever met, and she means a lot to me. You need to realize either how amazing your daughter truly is, or you need to leave her the hell alone."

Cat felt her heart beat harder than ever inside her chest. Just knowing that Kara felt so strongly about her made her happier than she had been in years, it may not be love, but id was admiration, and that is something. That was a _lot_.

"Oh, Please. My Kitty probably paid you to say this bologna. No one thinks that highly of my daughter. She needs to be better. She needs to forget about her silly crush, and start focusing harder on her company."

Kara grabbed Cat's hand when she saw the hurt expression on the CEO's face and felt anger rise inside her soul towards the horrible mother before her. "Are you incompetent or just incredibly ignorant? The things you say to your own DAUGHTER is absolutely horrific. You don't even deserve to be called a mother! I don't need her money. I have an excellent job, which pays well. I wouldn't do that even if I did need it. Cat doesn't need to pay me to stand her and tell you that you need to back the hell off. Your daughter is astonishing, and if you can't see that, then the only one with a problem here is you, not Cat. Now, she is going to tell you how you've made her feel, and you are going to sit down, shut up, and listen."

Kara looked at Cat and gave her an encouraging smile, and a nod. Cat gulped, her adrenaline rushing. "I-" Cat swallowed thickly and looked at Kara, seeing her smile gave her the strength and confidence she needed to be able to stand tall and tell her mother the truth. She turned back to her mother, and tightened her hold on Kara's hand for the extra strength and spoke the words that she had always wanted to, but could never manage to get out. "Since I was 12 years old, I have been acutely aware that our relationship is shallow, void, and loveless; the opposite of most mother-daughter relationships I have seen. You never had any interest in getting to know me, or in finding out what I love in life. In fact, I received no encouragement of any kind from you. Nothing I have done has been quite enough to make you proud of me or take notice. You, yourself, appear to have no passion or emotions at all. Even though some people would say I seem like an accomplished, confident, and well-adjusted person now; I know that I am still a raging mess inside. My cracks are showing in my inability to trust or depend on others, and in my excessive use of alcohol in an attempt to numb the painful feelings I have about you and the things that you and my exes have said and done to me.

At 53 years old, I can't allow this path of destruction to continue in my life. I want healthy relationships and friendships. I want happiness, but instead of that, I have no friends, I've lost the one I love most in this world, and I hate myself more than anyone else in this Universe.

The past few years have been the most difficult for me because I crave your love, but why? Why do I miss something I never had in the first place? I don't know, but I can barely get through a single day without secretly pondering one or more of these questions or awful thoughts; Is it me? Am I a monster? Why did she abandon me? Why didn't she want to know me? Why wouldn't she let me know her? Why was I never enough? Why doesn't she love me?

I can't stand to look at myself in the mirror because you've told me that I could never be beautiful enough. I forced a child into this world because I thought that was what would make you finally love me, but instead, I let his father take him halfway across the country. So I hate myself for that as well. I have hated myself since the time you first told me that I would never amount to anything. So I forced myself to be everything you thought that I wouldn't be, but still, I feel like I'm in this dark pit that has consumed me and my happiness is completely impossible to reach because of it.

Until I met Kara I never knew what real love feels like, so you may believe that my 'crush' is silly and unreasonable, but even if I can never have Kara she is still the greatest friend I could ever ask for. I will never fall out of love with her because of that.

I will always love her because she is my hope.

Some days, I feel like I am drowning and there is no hope of being saved. The blackness of my memories starts to spread through my mind, clouding my thoughts and taking me back to places I never wanted to revisit. I press my palms to my ears trying to block out your screams and insults, but it doesn't work. They only grow louder and louder. I just want them to go away. Is that so much to ask? Just when I think all hope is lost, I'll hear her voice calling my name. It is like a ray of light in the darkness of my past. It guides me back to reality. I'll feel her take my hands in hers, pulling me into her arms like a child. The screams die down; she tells me everything's alright that it is all just a distant memory. She is my anchor; she gives me hope when the darkness creeps in. So, she is my biggest supporter, she is my greatest ally, and she is my soulmate. Whether I get to be with her or not. She has always been there for me, and I will never take her for granted again."

Cat was weeping now, and Kara protectively wrapped the older woman in her arms. The Superhero was touched to know that those times when she would come and comfort Cat in her Supergirl uniform after hearing her screaming and crying to herself while on patrol, meant that much to Cat. Kara smiled to herself. Cat valued their time together, and that made Kara feel good for some reason.

Katherine Grant, however, seemed to be shocked, and ashamed by her daughter's words… _SEEMED_ being the key word. However, Cat was utterly wrong. "Oh, boohoo, Cat. Do you honestly believe that you have it so rough? You don't, Cat. Quit blaming me for your insecurities, and grow up! You're a Grant for Christ's sakes! I've done nothing but help you! The only reason that you and Kara didn't work out is because you will never be attractive enough for her liking."

That was enough. Cat couldn't take anymore. She looked up at Kara, about to ask her to take her home, when Kara bent down and gave her a kiss square on the lips. Cat widened her eyes in surprise but quickly began to kiss back. When they pulled apart, Cat searched Kara's face with hope, but Kara had focused her attention on the oldest woman in the room. "What was that, Katherine? She's not what? Attractive? Bullshit. She's beautiful. Even on the inside, which is more than I can say for you! She may be the Queen of All Media, but you're the Queen of All Bitches!"

Without another word, Kara carefully led Cat out of the mansion. When she was in her Supergirl suit once again, she picked Cat up and flew her back to her Penthouse. When Supergirl placed Cat down on, she turned to walk back to the balcony. Cat began to panic; she needed to know what that kiss was had meant. "Wait!"

Kara turned to face her with tear filled eyes. "I'm so sorry, Cat. I just got caught up in the moment. I never meant to do that to you. I shouldn't have kissed you. Not for any reason other than love, and I feel so terrible for that. I shouldn't play with someone's emotions like that. I'-I'm so sorry, Cat. I am so freaking sorry."

Cat felt a shot of hurt shoot through her heart, she couldn't deny that it hurt, but of _course_ , Kara hadn't meant anything by that kiss. She had Lena Luthor to go home to. She was only doing that to make her mother eat her own words. Cat couldn't hold that against Kara. Kara had stood up to Cat's mother for her. She had given Cat strength to finally tell her mother how she felt, and she had comforted Cat once again when she needed her. Kara could break her arm, and Cat would thank her at the moment. There was no way in hell Cat would let Kara leave thinking that she had done something wrong.

"Kara, you have given me more than I could ever ask for. You've held me when I've cried. You stood up for me to the public, and to my own mother. You've been there for me even after I've treated you like absolute trash. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't hope that that kiss meant something more than it did, but I am just thankful that I got the opportunity to kiss you at least once in my life. It was full of passion, not the passion that I would've preferred, but it still had meant by it. I am not mad at you, Kara. Please don't be mad at yourself." Cat said earnestly.

Kara smiled. "I meant everything I said, Cat Grant. You are astonishing."

Cat felt her heart flutter in her chest. "If that is true, then you are by far the only perfect person in all the galaxies."

Kara walked over and engulfed Cat into a hug, "I am far from perfect, but I'm thankful that you think so highly of me." Cat smiled. Her opinion mattered to Kara, and that meant more to her than Kara could ever possibly fathom. They separated from their hug and spoke once more. "Do you think you'll be okay now? I've gotta get home; I am exhausted."

Cat nodded and smiled. Kara smiled in return and began to head back out to the balcony. Right before Kara took off, Cat realized she hadn't properly thanked her and called after her. "Kara!" Kara turned and looked at Cat with concern on her face. Cat smiled before she spoke. "Thank you…. For, well, everything."

Kara smiled widely. "Anytime."

With that, Kara took off, leaving Cat to ponder on everything that had happened. She decided that even though she may not be the most gorgeous thing out there, she and Kara had a special connection that just might outway the one Kara had with Lena, and that gave her hope that someday Kara might choose her instead.

**XXX**

As Kara flew over the city towards her apartment, she had an Epiphany. That kiss that she had with Cat was the best kiss she had ever had. Now that she and Lena were over, maybe, _just maybe_ she could give her and Cat another chance… As soon as she was sure that Cat wasn't going to return to her old ways, because that spark she felt when she kissed Cat Grant, was the strongest spark she had ever felt in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so just to let you all know Kara and Lena are still broken up, Cat just doesn't know yet.

The following month had improved Cat and Kara's relationship tremendously, they had become very close friends, but Cat was more certain than ever of her initial belief… She was incredibly unworthy of Kara. The past week just solidified that belief to the greatest extent imaginable. So, as she sat crying in the DEO hospital waiting room, with an angry Agent Alex Danvers staring at her from across the small room with hatred seeping through her every pore, she sat and thought back to the events of the past week:

 **Monday-** Cat, and Kara had coffee together; they had a nice chat about things at their jobs, the weather, and Supergirl stories. They laughed and had an incredible time… Lena Luthor hadn't come up once… _Strange_. Cat thought to herself, so she brought the younger CEO up. "How's Lena doing with the release of her brother?" She asked.

She noticed the way Kara tensed, and she frowned, maybe their friendship still hadn't been close enough to warrant Cat the trust to talk about romance. Cat shrugged it off "I know it'd be tough on me, but anyway, how did the first release of L-Corp magazine sell?"

 **Tuesday-** Cat had a therapy session with Dr. Alford and had a breakthrough, she became just a little less nervous to speak kindly to others.

Being nice doesn't make you weak, Cat. It does make you more susceptible to being hurt, but that's only if you let others' words get to you. No one defines you but you, and who you choose to be close to. If you choose good, kind people, then you are going to be labeled as a good, and kind person. Eventually. It all takes time to get people to have faith that you've changed for the better permanently, and that this isn't all just a phase, you especially have to prove that to the people that you love, or in this case, the _person_ that you love."

Once Dr. Alford finished her advice Cat realized that it'd take time, but that she still had a chance to be with Kara, as long as Cat didn't screw this up, and continued to persevere with her rehabilitation. She wouldn't give up.

She texted Kara, and they had a friendly conversation before Cat went to bed for that night.

Still no mention of the younger CEO, still strange.

 **Wednesday-** Cat decided to drop by Kara's office at L-Corp to surprise her for lunch but was disheartened when she saw Lena Luthor walk out of the office with a smirk on her face. _I should just give up; there's no way I can compete with her._ She thought melancholily as she walked in with a take out bag from Noonan's and two cups of coffee She got a Vanilla latte with nonfat milk for herself, and a Spiced Pumpkin Latte with extra foam and a little cinnamon sprinkled on top.

She entered the office of Kara Danvers and was heartbroken to see the younger woman fighting back her tears as she focused her attention on something on her screen. She wasn't sure if she should just leave, or try to comfort her friend. "Kara?" She said gently.

Kara jerked at the sound and rose her head with widened and red-rimmed eyes. "Cat? What are you doing here?"

Cat frowned as she walked over to the guest-chair, and sat in front of the desk. "I came to surprise you with lunch and coffee, is this a bad time?"

Kara shook her head in the negative. "No, just" Kara sighed. "Arguments. Lena and I no longer get along."

Cat frowned. Lena was lucky enough to get Kara, and instead of worship the woman like she deserved, the way Cat would, she made her cry? How the hell was that fair? She felt a fury like no other rise through her body. "Would you like to talk about it? I know you've been needed a lot recently, both by the city as Supergirl, and by me as Kara, but I can and will help you, Kara… I _want_ to be here for you... If you'd like, that is."

Kara smiled. "Thank you, Cat. I appreciate that, but it's long and complicated."

Cat nodded. "I understand, but if you'd ever like to talk, I'll always be there for you."

Cat and Kara had continued their lunch as if nothing had been out of the ordinary. She finally realized that something was going wrong between the two women, and she fully intended to find out, just as she soon as she got an exclusive with Lex Luthor: The most wanted super villain in the world currently, she would interview him, and then lead him straight to Supergirl without his knowledge.

 

 **Thursday-** Cat ignored Kara's texts and set into motion a plan to interview Lex Luthor.

 

 **Friday-** Cat had told Kara about her plan, and Kara shot it down immediately, she said that she wasn't ready to fight someone as brilliant as Lex Luthor, that he was ten times as smart, and innovative as Maxwell Lord, and she barely had managed to defeat him. Cat had chuckled at the thought of anyone being able to outsmart Kara enough that her powers couldn't destroy them, so she had broadcast live when she knew that Kara would be in a meeting with her reporters, and asked Lex for an interview.

When she received a response through an anonymous email that was encrypted with what could only be an L-Corp encryption, she had one of her drivers take her to an abandoned Warehouse that Lex had instructed her to be at when the clock struck noon. Cat presumed that this was where Lex's hideout was, so she gladly obliged, no one would be able to hurt her anyway, right? Kara would be there soon to protect her. So as soon as she stepped out of her Town Car, she shot off a text to Kara:

_Cat: 1098 Cedarwood Boulevard, Supergirl is requested. It is not emergent, so take your time just arrive within the hour._

With that, she entered the abandoned building with the intent to interview the infamous Lex Luthor, only to be knocked unconscious as soon as she passed the threshold.

She awoke with a horrible headache and blurry vision that slowly cleared. She tried to rub her head but found herself to be restrained to a chair. She began to panic, before remembering that Kara was coming, so all would be okay. "Hello?" She singsonged snarkily. "Anybody here?"

She then heard footsteps coming towards her from behind and smirked her Evil Queen of Media, smirk. "Alexander, how nice of you to finally join me. You do realize that you can't hurt me, correct? If you do, everyone will be after your head."

The man cackled. "Bullshit, Miss Grant, but even if that were the case, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm after Superman… but the only way through him is Supergirl and his idiot fianceé. So why not start with his baby cousin first hmm?"

Cat's stomach dropped, she had ignored Kara's warnings, and now she had unintentionally made Kara a target. She wanted to die right there at the fact that Lex hadn't been as gullible as she had anticipated, and had prepared something for Kara's arrival, but she still had faith that the Maiden of Might would come out on top.

A few minutes later Supergirl came crashing through the door, only to stop and start to fall to the floor wincing and hissing in pain. Cat's heart shattered, and all she could do was wish for death because knowing that she was the cause of Kara's agony was enough to tear her apart at the poorly-sewn seams of her soul. "C-Cat I-I told y-ou not t-to do th-this." Kara stuttered

Cat whimpered through her tears as she spoke heart brokenly. "I'm so sorry, my love. I'm so very fucking sorry.

Lex Luthor came waltzing in at the sound of the door bursting open. "Supergirl! What a surprise!" The evil man snarled as he pulled out a green sword. " Don't bother trying to stand, dear. This entire building is aligned with high-quality Kryptonite." He informed both women while he began walking towards the hero. "I'd like to say that this isn't personal, but it kind of is. I'm sorry that you got caught up in all of this, but when your dear friend over here broadcasted to me, I knew that this was too good an opportunity to pass up! Of course, I knew that her intention was to get the interview, and then have me captured, her work is always first, isn't it? Don't worry, though, I will make this as instant as I possibly can." With that he plunged the green sword through Supergirl's chest, eliciting a pain filled groan as Kara's back arched backward from the blow, with wide eyes.

 **"NOOO! KARA!"** Cat shrieked in agony as she fought with all her might to escape from the hold the chair had on her. She cried hard, earth shattering sobs as she kept screaming at the man to leave the Superhero alone, to just leave and let Cat take her to a hospital, but to no avail. She watched as again and again he pulled the sword out of Kara's body and drove it back into her body.

Cat went pale; she felt as if she were going to die from the agonizing pain she was feeling by having to watch helplessly as the woman she was madly in love with was repeatedly stabbed.

She saw the puddle of dark red blood oozing farther and farther out from around Kara when suddenly the skylight was shattered as black clothed government agents slid down ropes and began to attack the man.

Once the Lex was shot in the head, and his body was taken away by the local coroner, Cat was released from the chair, but immediately her face was met with an angry Alex Danvers' fist. When she grunted and fell to the ground from the blow to the face, she was immediately handcuffed and dragged through the warehouse and outside. Cat wept uncontrollably; and hoped beyond all hope Alex would just kill her then and there instead of letting her suffer the rest of her life by knowing that she caused Kara to die.

She looked around at the other agents and looked at them pleadingly, she knew that this wasn't legal for Alex to be doing, and she hoped that one of the other Agents would stop her, but it seemed that the other agents were terrified of the heart broken, and extremely pissed off Alex Danvers. She just wanted to be taken to Kara so that she could be with her, and when she knew if she would survive or not, she would gladly let Alex punish her to the fullest extent of Human possibilities.

Once they reached the desert stationed Government agency, Cat was locked in a clear-circular cell and was informed that she would stay there until Deputy Director Danvers was available to tell them what to do with her otherwise.

 _Deputy Director?_ Cat thought to herself. _No wonder no one would stand up to her earlier._

Cat stayed overnight in the circular prison before someone finally took her to the waiting room where she found a distressed, Alex. Cat began to panic. _Kara didn't make it._ She thought as she crumbled to the floor in a sobbing mess.

Alex angrily got up from her seat and roughly yanked the older woman up to her feet. "What the hell is wrong with you? You completely disregard my sister's warnings, and then lure her into a death trap?! Now you're too much of a coward to face the consequences of that!? If you hadn't been so focused on getting that goddamned story, my sister would be awake right now! She might never recover from this, and it's all your conceited ass's fault! She was so worried about you that when I kept telling her that you don't deserve her help, that you'd just hurt her again, she never listened to me she always stood up for you! I kept begging and begging her to just let you go, but she always had a soft spot for you! So, no, Catherine Grant, you don't get to break down. You don't get to take the easy way out, either. You get to sit here, and look through these glass doors and wait for Kara's lifeless body to either rejuvenate itself under the sunbed or give up just like the rest of us!"

Cat whimpered and muffled her tears as she nodded and sat down in the chair that Alex pointed to.

**Present Day**

Cat sat in the chair that she was assigned to three days ago. Kara hadn't improved at all, in fact, she had only worsened, and she was currently on life support. Cat was utterly heartbroken, as Alex and Eliza fought about whether or not they should remove her from life support.

"I'M NOT GOING TO FUCKING KILL MY SISTER, MOTHER!" Alex screamed. "She isn't going to die! We all need her! The whole world needs her, especially me! I need her!"

Eliza scoffed. "You are selfishly making her suffer, Alexandra! She has been brain dead for the past seventy-two hours!"

Alex was visibly fuming, and Cat was just about to state that she agrees with the younger Danvers woman, when she saw the brain waves appear on the monitor inside the Sun Room. "Kara!" She breathed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex jerked around to face Cat after hearing her sister's name fall from the older woman's mouth. "What?" She asked shakily.

"Th-the monitor! Her brain is functioning on its own again!" Cat said through tears.

Alex immediately ran into the sun room and looked at the still motionless, and unconscious body of her baby sister. "Kara? Please, please wake up. We need you." She whispered as she kissed her sister's forehead and began to cry.

Forty minutes later, the DEO Doctor exited the sunroom with a sad look on his face. Cat's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. That facial expression was definitely not a good sign. The doctor cleared his throat and spoke to Alex who was sitting right next to Cat and staring up at the physician with desperate eyes. "Deputy Director, it's not looking good for Supergirl." He began solemnly. "You see, from the looks of it, there was a minute amount of Gold Kryptonite mixed in with the blade that stabbed Supergirl. Golden Kryptonite can take away a Kryptonian's DNA and powers permanently, and it seems to have temporarily done so, which means that the sunbed can do very little to heal her until her Kryptonian DNA is back completely so that the sunlight can actually begin to heal her. I'm not sure exactly how long that will take, she might wake up before it happens, and she might not, either way, if it doesn't happen, she will either die or be permanently paralyzed if she wakes up. She also might have mental instability, and may or may not be able to function normally. That may be temporary, but more likely than not; it would also be permanent. We've done absolutely everything that we can think of, but from the looks of it, the power stands in the hands of her Kryptonian DNA's return." He couldn't meet Alex's eyes as both she and Cat began to cry.

**XXX**

It had been four days more by this point, and Alex still forced Cat every day to sit in the waiting room hoping and praying Kara awoke, and every night to sleep in that crummy cell. Cat knew that it was only because Alex thought she was doing Kara justice, and Cat believed it was the least she could do to try to earn any little amount of penance that she felt extremely unworthy of.

So she took her sentence in stride, and never argued or put up any resistance to the Agents, as she sat staring at the bright light that was Kara's bed. Watching as Kara breathed slowly and shallowly, and feeling her heart burn painfully with the guilt of knowing this was her fault. _If I had just listened to Kara, instead of selfishly ignoring her attempts and expecting her to save me even when she said she wasn't ready to fight him, Kara would still be awake. She would still be saving people. She wouldn't have had to go through all of this pain, and her family wouldn't be suffering so terribly._ She chastised herself as she fought back tears.

Just then Cat saw Kara's head jerk up, and then the young hero winced in pain. She immediately jolted from her seat and yelled for Alex who was on the other side of the room fighting once again with her mother. "She's awake!" She shrieked giddily.

Alex, Eliza, and Cat all ran into the room without another word, as Alex began to try to speak to Kara. "Kara? Sweety? Do you know who I am?"

Kara chuckled. She was about to sit up when she screamed in pain from the still not completely healed stab wounds. "Alex. It hurts. Why does it hurt?" She cried.

"Gold Kryptonite," Alex informed.

Cat was trying so hard to fight back the pain in her chest in order to be able to speak but failed. She stood at the foot of the bed with devastation written all over her face, but she didn't even care. She felt thoroughly broken. Kara seemed not to have noticed Cat's presence until the older woman failed to contain her mewl.

Kara looked at the woman by her feet and tried to move her arm to gesture for her to come closer. Cat could see the effort it took for the young Superhero just to move her arm, and it broke her heart.

She obeyed Kara's request dutifully and came up to the opposite side that Alex stood on. Kara frowned weakly before speaking. "You put the story above my safety." She said with a weak and raspy voice.

Cat frowned. "I know, Kara. I'm so sorry, I just wanted to get the story so badly, and I didn't believe that he could've done to you what he did."

"You didn't listen to me, I know my ability more than you," Kara spoke weakly.

Cat was crying tears of pure anguish. Knowing that Kara blamed her was the nail in the coffin. Now she just wished for Alex to kill her finally. She deserved it. Kara, however, wasn't finished speaking.

"You n-need to learn to listen to people, Cat. I could've died because you didn't list-" Kara paused as her eyes bugged out of her skull. "I-I think I am dying, actu-" Before Kara could finish the sentence, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she began to seize as the monitors began to beep rapidly.

Alex sprung into action and started to roll Kara onto her side as she paged for a doctor or nurse to reach them and administer Diazepam to stop the seizure. Cat felt like her heart was about to explode from guilt and terror. She hated seeing Kara like this, and it was only a matter of time.

Everyone in the room was utterly heartbroken and had absolutely no idea what to do to help the young Kryptonian. "I'm trying my hardest to fix this, Honey. I really am. Clark is coming over in a few days, and we're going to work together to try to figure this out. I promise." The older sister whispered into the now unconscious Supergirl.

It took about two more hours for Clark to make it to the DEO, but as soon as he did, a pissed off Alex Danvers sprung into action. "What took you so long?! She's been out for almost a week, and you're JUST NOW getting here? She's your blood, Kal-El! What the hell?!"

Cat saw the familiar face and knew that even though Clark Kent was hiding it, he was terrified of losing his older cousin. It broke her heart that her old friend was hurting, but what hurt her, even more, was that the love of her life, laid unconscious just a few yards away.

Cat listened in to the conversation as best that she could. From her understanding, they were going to put Clark, in a room that was lined with a small amount of Kryptonite just potent enough to allow a needle to puncture his skin so they can draw blood. They then would find someone (Preferably not of the Alien decent) willing to see if it will increase their healing abilities. If it worked, they would draw some more of Kal-El's blood and inject it into Kara with the hopes that it would boost her Kryptonian DNA's return so she could heal.

"I guess I'll do it," Alex said seriously. "I swear Kal, this better work. I can't exactly go after the rest of Lex's goons with a broken leg." Alex joked.

Cat didn't even realize what she was saying until the words fell from her mouth, but she didn't regret them when they did. "I'll do it." She said confidently.

Alex and Clark shared a look, Clark's filled with concern, and Alex's a smug smile. "Good," Alex said to Superman's disdain.

They quickly drew his blood, and then sat Cat in a chair, preparing to break her leg. Cat was scared as hell, but she remembered Kara's motionless, pale body on the sunbed, and quickly decided she'd let them break every bone in her body if it helped save Kara.

"You're at least going to give her morphine first, aren't you?" Clark asked incredulously as Alex was about to slam the sledgehammer down on Cat's leg.

Alex looked up at the Superhero irritatedly. "Anything in her system other than her own blood could jeopardize the entire experiment."

Clark's eyes went wide as he looked between Cat and Alex before focusing on Cat. "Are you sure you want to do this, Cat? It's gonna hurt like hell!"

Before Cat could answer, Alex began to speak. "Jesus fuck. Clark! This is the only way to save Kara's life. If she doesn't do it, fine. What ever, I will! I can't believe you'd let your worry for Cat's pain outweigh your concern for your own cousin's **_life_**."

Alex pushed Cat off of the chair and handed Clark the mallet. "Do your worst, Superman!"

Clark stared at the woman who was going insane from trying to save her sister in disbelief before Cat finally spoke.

"No, Alex. You have an entire government agency to help run, which you can't do with a broken leg. So, I'll do it. This is, after all, my fault."

She spoke with such a solemn tone, that for a moment, Alex's angry facial expression softened, but was quickly reprieved. "Alright, sit down, and place your foot on the coffee table, I'm going to hit it right below the knee."

Cat gulped and did as she was told, she looked up at Clark who was fighting back tears and offered her his hand. Grateful, Cat took his hand and squeezed her eyes shut tightly, just before she heard the crack of her bone and felt the most excruciating pain she had ever felt in her life. She screamed louder than she ever had, and didn't even bother to fight back the tears because at this point she was both emotionally and physically broken. She heaved for breath, The pain was agonizing and seemed to be continuing forever. Every second of the pain felt as long as an hour. A day, a week, a month and even a year. She was squeezing Clark's hand hard enough to cause an average person to scream, but because of his Kryptonian biology, he didn't seem to feel a thing.

Soon after the Sledge hammer was dropped, Cat felt a stinging sensation in her arm as Alex stuck her with the needle.

She could feel the alien blood mix with her human blood. Her entire body felt like it was flying high into the sky before she felt the burning begin. Pain seared through her veins hotter than a branding iron. Her mind conceded to the torment, unable to bring a thought to completion. Without meaning to her body curled into something fatal, something primeval and all the while the pain burns and radiates. Quickly her body regrets that movement as the pain in her leg intensified tenfold when it was moved. She screamed louder than she had previously until suddenly, it stopped.

The pain vanquished itself from her body, her leg no longer broken, and the lava in her veins seemed to cool. She opened her eyes to find both the Older sister and the younger cousin of the woman she loved staring at her with awe.

She looked down at her leg and saw that it was fully in tact. No sign of injury whatsoever. She sighed in relief, right now Kara was human, so this would heal her. Kara was going to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE Keep in mind that Kara didn't get to finish her sentence before her seizure kicked in. So please don't jump to conclusions.


	8. Chapter 8

The healing process for Supergirl took two days to make any headway, but finally, after forty-eight long and terrifying hours, Kara was regaining her color, and her wounds were beginning to heal rapidly. After about eight liters of blood later, she finally opened her eyes.

That was last night.

Cat sat out in the waiting area as she watched Lena Luthor, through tear filled eyes speak to Kara. Cat was infuriated. Her mind was spinning. _Where was she during everything else? Why wasn't she here by her side like Alex and I? Why didn't she seem to care as much as we do? She doesn't deserve Kara. No one does._

Cat continued to watch the two women converse when Lena began to yell at Kara. The older CEO hadn't been in to see her former assistant, yet because she was terrified of what the younger woman would say when she finally finished that sentence she had started before her seizure kicked in. But seeing that wretched brunette billionaire scream at Kara the way that she was while Kara's life still was uncertain was enough to give her all the courage she needed to be able to enter the room and finally give that unworthy bitch a piece of her mind.

Without any further thought, Cat jumped up to her feet and ran into the Sunroom where she heard Lena still yelling at a barely stable Kara.

"...and if you'd just listened to me and stayed away from that stupid bitch, you wouldn't be hurt, and my brother would still be alive!"

That froze Cat in her tracks. She needed to hear Kara's response first. "Shut up, Lena. You can't control me." Kara responded weakly.

Lena scoffed. "No, I suppose not, but I wish that I could because the planet would be so much safer and so would you if I could."

Kara's hurt expression is what finally kicked Cat into gear and gave her the strength to finish walking into the room. She put on her 'Queen Of All Media' façade and began to stand up to the woman that unfortunately had Kara's affections. "Why don't you shut the hell up?!" She yelled. "She is sick and injured, and barely alive, yet you find it necessary to degrade her?! Of course, she should've stayed away from me! I'm heartless, selfish, foolish, hateful, arrogant, and I don't deserve to make eye contact with her, let alone be a part of her life, yet she was incapable of turning me away because she is the opposite of everything I am. She is compassionate, selfless, loving, humble, and deserves to rule the earth, not just live on it. But if you can't see those qualities in her than you are even worse than I am! She stood up to me and left me because I was treating her as badly as you are now, so I can guarantee you that she will leave you as soon as she gains the strength to do so, and trust me, losing Kara Danvers is the most painful experience anyone could go through."

Cat noticed that Alex was coming in from the other door just as Lena began to speak. "Oh, whatever! She's not selfless she's either self-loathing, or she's completely idiotic! She-" Before Lena could finish her sentence, Alex pummeled Lena to the floor and began to wail on her face.

"DON'T!" Punch. "You." Punch punch. "EVER!" Punch. "Talk about my," Punch. "Sister like that," Punch punch punch. "Again!" Punch.

Kara was barely strong enough to hold her head up, but seeing her sister lose control like that gave her the final adrenaline rush to regain some of her powers. "Alex!" She yelled as she used her super speed to get off the bed and over to her big sister to pull her off. Lena stood up with a bloody face, flipped the sisters off, and ran out of the room. Ignoring her, Kara continued to soothe her broken sister. "Alex! It's okay, honey. It's okay. I'm here. I'm okay." Kara cooed as she curled Alex onto her lap and rocked her back and forth.

Alex began to bawl her eyes out. "I almost lost you, Kara. I can't lose you. I need you." Alex began to cry.

"Shhh." Kara cooed. "I'm here, Alex. You saved me. You did it."

"No. It was all my fault. If I had just let you talk to Cat when she came over that one day, none of this would've happened. You guys would've talked more, and she would've understood how dangerous Lex Luthor was! But instead, she almost lured you to your death. I'm supposed to protect you! I'm meant to keep you safe, and I failed. I failed you, Kara, I'm so sorry."

Kara was shocked at the admission, but even more shocked that Alex actually blamed herself. Alex seemed to be very mentally unstable at the moment, so she paged the nurse and planned to ask them to give her sister a low dose sedative so that she could calm down. "Alex, honey. " Kara said through her tears; it was very hard to see her sister like this. "None of this was your fault, and I forgive you for lying to me. You only did what you thought was best for me. You were trying to protect me, just like always. Okay?" Alex nodded slightly, but she continued to cry. "You saved me anyway, Al. Everything is fine. You didn't fail me, Cat made her own choices, and they ended up being the wrong ones, but you figured it out, and you saved me. Just like always." Kara said reassuringly.

Alex sat up and looked at her sister with teary eyes. The sight of the two young women crying against each other broke Cat's heart. _This is all my fault._

Alex spoke tremulously. "Kal-El and I made the blood antidote, but Cat is the one who allowed us to test it out on her. I offered, but Cat insisted on doing it, because she wanted to make sure you were safe, and that if it would turn out to be fatal, you'd still have me. She's the real hero."

Cat was shocked, to say the least. No one had ever called her a hero, especially not to Supergirl herself. Kara looked up at Cat with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Cat gulped and tried to keep eye contact, but it was harder to do than she had expected it to be.

She noticed Kara's slight smile and returned it before the nurses came in, and Kara instructed them to tend to her sister who she believed to be having a mental break down.

A few hours later after Alex was sedated and finally resting after over a week of not doing so, Cat once again, was sat in her cell, because Alex hadn't been able to give the order to keep her out of it yet. She sighed, and hoped that Kara would be alright by herself, she really just wanted to be with her right then to make sure that she was going to be well taken care of.

She heard a squeaking noise coming from the end of the hallway and tried to look down to see what was the cause of it, however, when she saw what it was her heart jumped a beat. It was Kara, in her Supergirl uniform, wheeling herself down the hallway in a wheelchair.

"Kara? What are you doing here? Your powers aren't fully back yet, so you should be in bed resting!"

Kara smiled and winced as she stood up from the wheelchair. She grabbed her stomach, but put her free hand on the Handprint scanner and released the lock on the door.

Cat wasn't sure what was going on, but the one thing she did know was that she wasn't about to let Kara pull her stitches out. She immediately kicked into action. She pulled open the door, and caught Kara by the waist, causing them to be in what would be a very intimate position if Kara was not at risk of reopening her wounds, they were healed impressively, but they still weren't 100%.

Cat looked at Kara, their faces were barely an inch apart, and when her eyes connected with kind baby blues, it took everything in her power to stop herself from leaning in and connecting her lips. _What I wouldn't do for one more kiss from you._ Cat thought.

Kara smiled slightly, "You saved my life." She whispered.

Cat felt Kara's breath on her lips from the sentence, and she fought back a shiver. "I also almost caused it to end." She said sadly.

Kara leaned in just a bit more. "It wasn't your intention to do so. I also know that you'll never ignore my input on bad guys again."

Cat gulped this time. Kara was only a few centimeters away from her lips. She was sure Kara hadn't noticed that she was this close though, so she had to chant to herself. _Don't_ kiss _her. Don't_ kiss _her. Don't_ kiss _her._ "Y-you're right I never will. Your word is the final say." She murmured shakily.

Kara smiled. "Promise?"

"On my life," Cat said huskily.

"I'm going to kiss you now, okay?" Kara asked in an unintentionally seductive tone.

Cat's heart was hammering hard against Cat's rib cage. "Please." She almost whimpered.

Without hesitation, they both slowly moved in. Their lips finally united together, Cat's plump, velvety lips compelling against Kara's slimmer, warm ones, dancing around and soon bonding together. Epiphany and elation percolated into their veins, and soon their entire systems as Kara continued to press her lips more impenetrable and rougher onto Cat's lips.

Kara's insistent mouth was parting Cat's trembling lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, inflicting sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. Then, she started to kiss Kara back; the kiss got deeper. Deeper than all the galaxies in the universe. Her vanilla lips imprinted themselves on Kara's like a footprint in the snow, forging a sense of exoticism and roguery.

 _No one has ever kissed her like_ _this_. Cat thought. _Nobody has ever kissed her with as much love as I am right now_.

She'd always wondered what stories meant by melting into a kiss, now she fully understood, while dissolving into Kara's lips.

Suddenly reality kicked in once more, and she remembered Lena Luthor. Kara had not yet broken it off with her, and she was sure that Kara would be kind and give the youngest Luthor another chance. She whimpered in heart ache as she pushed herself away from Kara, and gently helped her back into the wheelchair.

Kara looked back at Cat with confusion and a bit of hurt on her face. "Did- Did I hurt you?"

Cat shook her head. "No." She rasped out.

Kara furrowed her brows. "Was it not… good?" She asked with a sense of regret in her voice.

"No! God no, Kara! Both kisses that I've shared with you are the best kisses I've ever had." She cried out.

Kara frowned while her brows continued to remain creased together. "Then why did you pull away?"

"You've got Lena Luthor!" Cat yelled exasperatedly. "She's smart, and she donates to charities, and she's even richer than I am. She's beautiful and talented and-"

Kare cut her off. " -A bitch that I broke up with over a month ago."

Cat felt hope rise through her. "What?"

Kara nodded. "Yes. She was controlling, and the only reason I still have my job there is because I told her if she fired me because we broke up I'd file charges against her for sexual harassment because that is exactly what that is."

Cat smiled proudly at how much Kara had grown as a person for just a second, before asking the question that she was hopeful for, yet terrified of. "What did that kiss mean?"

Kara smiled. "It means that I'm not in love with you, yet. But I am crushing on you so hard that it baffles me. It means that both of the kisses that we've shared were the best and most meaningful of my life. It means that you give me butterflies and that ever since I kissed you at your mother's house, I couldn't stop thinking about kissing you again."

Cat felt tears well up and fall across her cheeks. She smiled widely as she bent down closer to Kara and spoke. "Can I kiss you again?"

Kara chuckled. "Please."


	9. Chapter 9

Cat couldn't believe it. She had spent the past two years pining over this woman, knowing she would never deserve a chance with her, and believing that she'd never get one anyway, yet here she was lying next to her in the sunroom. The amount of pure exultation that was running through her veins was insurmountable. She felt like she was dreaming, and if she was, she hoped she never awoke.

She looked down at the woman who was her.. Girlfriend? - _God, I hope so_.- and smiled affectionately at her sleeping form. "I just hope that when you break my heart, you'll be kind enough to kiss me goodbye." She whispered to the young hero. "I'm not delusional enough to believe that you'd want me forever."

Kara stirred, but stayed asleep, so Cat decided just to remain quiet and let the healing Supergirl get her rest.

As she continued to lay with Kara the more, she began to contemplate what this meant. E _ventually, she is going to leave me._ She thought to herself _. And when she leaves me it's going to destroy me. The longer I get to have her, the more it'll hurt. She only kissed me tonight because she thinks she wants me, but she might not in a few days once everything settles and she can correctly process all the events that have recently occurred. Should I even go through with this? Should I even let this continue?_

 

She shook her head and scoffed at herself.

 

_Of course, I should continue through with this, the last time I tried to protect myself from Kara, it backfired, and we both ended up getting hurt. No matter what I'm going to get hurt, there is no reason for Kara to get hurt too. This is, after all, entirely my fault._

Cat thought about how absolutely lucky she was to be able to have kissed Kara Danvers just once, let alone to have Kara Danvers have a crush on her. She just couldn't understand how someone so perfect could find her attractive, let alone want to kiss her or hold her while they slept. Cat smiled at the knowledge that all those things were currently real, and she couldn't help the butterflies that were dancing in her stomach.

She looked down at Supergirl once more before she decided that if when Kara woke up, she had no regrets about what she had told Cat and no regrets about kissing her, then Cat would fight like hell to keep Kara as long as possible, which meant never revealing her body to the younger woman… _That would be the end of it all_. Cat thought.

 

**XXX**

 

Cat was now sitting on the chair at Kara's bedside, with her head rested on their entwined fingers on the edge of the bed as she listened to Kara breathe. She had high doubts that she would be able to continue to touch Kara like this once she finally awoke, and she was going to enjoy every bit she could get before then.

Suddenly Kara groaned and started to move, causing Cat's heart to sink. _This is it_. She said to herself as Kara took away the hand that Cat had been holding. Cat lifted her head off of the bed and looked at her former assistant with trepidation coursing through her entire body. She was waiting for the rejection that she knew she couldn't handle. Her heart was beating rapidly, as dread circulated through her circulatory system, and every vital organ and artery. She gulped as she watched Kara use her newly freed hand to scratch her eyes before opening them and turning to face the older woman.

The CEO gave a nervous smile that she was sure turned out to be a grimace instead. Kara looked at her confusedly which made Cat even more confident that Kara was too drugged up to remember anything that happened, but when the Kryptonian spoke, Cat was taken aback.

"Good morning." The sleepy woman said in a husky voice that set Cat's core ablaze. "Did you sleep well?"

Cat smiled a little easier, but she was still on high alert. "Not the greatest, but most certainly have had worse nights." She said honestly.

Kara frowned, "You could've gone home. I know that everything has been crazy, so I'm sure you would have much rather slept in your own bed after over a week."

Cat shook her head enthusiastically. "Absolutely not, after a week of uncertainty about your health, I wouldn't have been able to sleep at all anywhere else. Knowing that you were breathing all on your own and that you'd wake up in a few hours right next to me was the most comfort I've had in a while. It's the best I've slept in a week although it still was restless because I was just so excited to know that you were okay."

"Awe!" Kara squealed. "Catherine Jane Grant, are you always this sappy?" She chuckled.

Cat was taken aback. Was Kara flirting with her? "I-I'm not trying to be; I was just telling you the facts."

Kara chuckled once more but said nothing as she pushed the call button and awaited the arrival of a nurse.

Cat was just about to ask what the younger woman thought was so amusing when an agent arrived. "You rang, Supergirl?"

Kara smiled kindly. "Hey, Vasquez. I was just wondering how my sister was doing?"

Vasquez nodded. "Deputy Director Danvers has been awake for about roughly twenty minutes and refuses to speak to any of us until she sees that you're truly okay. Director Henshaw has refused to allow her to leave her bed until you are awake, and hopefully able to calm her down enough to get her to relax, and maybe go to some counseling. We think that seeing you like she did when she first arrived on scene snapped her and caused her to have some type of PTSD. You're the only one who has ever helped her regain herself once something tragic set her off into a depressive episode, so maybe you can help her now too."

Kara frowned. "The last time she's had an episode was over two years ago, and she's never had signs of PTSD before. Are we sure she's not just under a lot of stress?" She asked sadly.

The CEO's heart broke for Kara. This was all Cat's fault, whether Kara wanted to blame her or not.

"That's a possibility, but the twelve-hour nap that she had has yet to do anything to improve her mental capacity." Agent Vasquez said.

Kara nodded. "Okay. Take me to see her."

"I can't; I'm actually on my way to a call out. Maybe she can take you?" The agent suggested as she gestured towards Cat. The older woman nodded.

"Yes, Of course, I'll take her. Just need directions." Cat chimed in.

"I know where she is; it's where they interviewed her about J'onn being an alien, right?" Kara asked. When the darker female nodded, Kara beamed at her and waved as the Agent exited the room.

"Alright, missy, let's get you into the wheelchair," Cat said as she stood up.

Kara started laughing. "No, I'm actually okay. The only reason I asked Vasquez to take me was that I knew she was heading out on the call. My powers are back, so I heard the call come in, and I heard Vasquez respond. I'll be okay."

Cat felt alleviation sweep through her, and she smiled so widely she thought that the smile might get stuck on her face. "Really?!"

Kara elevated off the bed and opened up her arms in a 'see for yourself' motion before grinning. "See?"

Cat had to refrain herself from jumping up and down while squealing like a teenager that just met her celebrity crush. She instead nodded approvingly and beamed up at her. "That is excellent!" She cheered happily. "I couldn't be happier for you if I tried."

She wanted to walk over to the beautiful woman and embrace her amorously but was unsure if that was allowed. She bit her lip and started in on a debate with herself.

Kara seemed to notice the internal war going on in Cat's mind, and furrowed her brows with concern. "Are you okay?"

That earned her an embarrassed nod from the Media Queen, one that seemed much more somber than she had intended it to be.

"Don't lie to me! What's wrong?"

Cat sighed defeatedly. "I know that you were extremely fatigued and sore last night after the kiss, but we never talked about what we are currently, and I'm not exactly sure if I'm able to hug you or not." Cat nervously answered as she stared at the floor between her and Supergirl.

Kara landed down on the floor and walked over towards the media mogul, which caused Cat's heart to race as she looked up from the ground. Kara stopped less than an inch from Cat and outstretched her arms. "Of course you can, Cat."

Cat smiled weakly as she wrapped her arms around the woman that she loved, and held her tightly for a few moments before releasing her. She looked at Kara and simpered bashfully.

Kara cupped her hand over Cat's cheek and kissed her forehead. "I promise that when I get done checking on my sister, we'll talk, Okay?"

Cat's heart filled with hope as she nodded with a weak smile. "I'll be here." She promised.

Kara nodded with a smile. "I sure hope so. I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay?"

"Okay." Cat acknowledged as she watched Kara exit the room.

 

**XXX**

 

Kara entered the room where they had Alex. As soon as Kara entered the room, Alex looked up, and her eyes immediately widened as her face was a mixture of relief, fear, and guilt.

"Kara!" Alex cheered as she ran towards her and enveloped her in a tight embrace. "Oh God, I'm so thankful you're okay. I'm so sorry, Kara. I'm so fucking sorry. I failed you. I almost let you die. I'm so fucking sorry."

Kara held her sister tightly as her sister began to sob. "Alex, none of this has been, nor will it ever be your fault. Do you hear me? You, Kal-El, and Cat saved me, so you have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who is sorry that I didn't do a perimeter search before I barged in, but I had no reason to think that I should've. I'm so sorry you had to see me like that. If I had seen you like that, I don't know if I could've even survived it. You're stronger than anyone I know Alex."

Alex pulled away from her sister and looked into Kara's blue eyes. Kara could see that she was getting through to her, so she stayed silent until she knew what Alex needed her to say. "Yeah?" The brunette asked with hope pouring through her voice.

Kara smiled with a nod. "Yes, Alex. You're my hero."

Alex beamed and hugged her sister once more. "I was so scared, Kara. I was so fucking terrified. I thought that I'd lost you. I didn't sleep for three days straight trying to figure this all out. Trying to figure out why it wasn't working as fast as it did for Cat. Trying to formulate new ideas to save you if Kal-El's blood didn't do the trick. I was terrified because if I ever lost you, I'd lose my rock. So please, Kara, please don't ever almost die again. Don't even come close. Ever."

Kara smiled. "I can't promise you that, but I can promise you that I'll try my absolute hardest."

Alex tightened her hold on her sister. "Fine." She said stubbornly. "But I can promise you that I'm going to try my hardest to make sure you don't get yourself into these situations where you're forced to go in alone, again. I'm tapping your phone."

The sisters both broke out into a fit of laughter while they continued to hug.

"I love you, sis," Alex said.

Kara smiled contentedly. Her sister wasn't having a PTSD moment; she was having a break down because she was extremely stressed, worried, and tired. Alex would be fine. "I love you too, Alex."

 

**XXX**

 

When Kara came rushing back in, Cat stood up immediately, worried that something bad had happened to the Older Danvers sister by the look on her face. She was getting ready to speak when Kara immediately began talking instead.

"Cat, we don't need to talk, at least not from my end. I know what I want, and what I want is you. Seeing my sister's reaction to me almost dying made me think. When I think about you getting hurt, or dying, I get sick to my stomach, and I want just to hold you so that I know you're safe. You know why that is? It's because I love you, and I don't think that I could handle it if you died. You and Alex mean everything to me, and if I could only save one of you without killing myself, I'd die while trying to save you both because I couldn't live without either of you. I love you, Catherine Jane Grant. I'm madly in love with you."

Cat's heart soared, she felt like she had died and gone somewhere even more extravagant than Heaven. Before she could say it back, Kara bolted the rest of the way across the room, and connected their lips in another passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Cat had tears of joy in her eyes as she looked up to the woman that had possession of her heart for over two years. "I love you, too, Kara Danvers."


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two months since Kara had confessed her love for Cat, and so far things were more amazing than Cat had ever dreamed of.

She always knew being with Kara would be like the most amazing fantasy possible, but her most amazing imagination paled terribly in comparison to the reality of having Kara Danvers as her own.

So as she sat in the waiting room of her therapist's office, she, for the first time, had a huge and bright smile on her face. She could not wait to gush, yet again, about her wonderfully amazingly perfect _girlfriend_ … just being able to use that term for Kara made the CEO smile even wider than she had previously been.

As the dark skinned woman exited her office, Cat didn't even wait for her name to be called. She immediately jumped up and entered the room without another word. She was just too damn excited.

"Well, good afternoon Miss Grant!" Dr. Alford chuckled.

"Afternoon, Doctor," Cat said chirpily.

The therapist seemed thoroughly impressed with Cat's mood and smiled brightly. "I take it you and Kara are still happily together?"

Cat smiled once more. "Damn right."

The doctor chuckled as she wrote in her notes. "Well, that's fantastic to hear, Catherine! You've had a multitude of improvements since you and Kara started a relationship, but there is still one huge thing we've yet to overcome."

Cat frowned. _Of course, Dr. Alford would bring this up._ "You mean my being certain that if I reveal my body to Kara, she will be repulsed and run away?" She asked curtly.

The doctor frowned. "I was going to say. 'Your belief that your love isn't strong enough to make Kara find your body anything but undesirable,' but I suppose your wording is… accurate."

Cat nodded. "You've never seen me in a bikini, doctor. You don't understand what horrors lie beneath my clothes." The CEO murmured sadly. "Not just that, but eventually I _know_ Kara will want someone young enough to keep up with her energetic personality and her adventurous side. I'm old, and have to be in bed by 10 o'clock,"

Dr. Alford wrote in her notebook once again before she readjusted her skirt, cleared her throat, and looked Cat in the eyes. "If Kara loves you as she says she does, neither of those things would dissuade her from being with you."

Cat scoffed. "Please, after everything I've put her through, the least she deserves in an attractive figure to look at and touch when she wants to feel good. She almost died trying to save me." Cat immediately froze when she realized what she had just said.

"Oh? And exactly when and how did this take place?" The therapist asked confusedly

Cat gulped and hurriedly thought up a believable lie to cover up the truth. To hide the fact that she was currently in a relationship with the almighty Supergirl. "About two months ago, you see I was quite drunk, and I told Kara that if she wanted me to survive my walk home, she'd have to see to it herself, and then I walked out in front of a car. She pushed me out of the way and got hit herself."

The therapist was writing everything down and finally looked up after about five minutes of silent writing. "I think that your girlfriend is very much in love with you, and would be attracted to you no matter what because she's in love with you, not your body. However, she will fall in love with your body when you are finally ready to give it to her."

Cat gulped and nodded before admitting the obvious. "She already owns it. That's what scares me. If she told me that she wanted me to strip down and just stand there while she looked at me, I couldn't refuse no matter how hard I want to try to. I'm all Kara's through and through. I have been for years. That is healthy, isn't it?"

Dr. Alford smiled. "There are many types and depths of love. From what I've seen and heard from you over the past months that we've been seeing each other, you are in the truest and deepest kind of love for Kara. It not only is beautiful, but it is inspiring to watch. From what I can tell by what you've told me about the way Kara treats and cares for you, she loves you a lot, but I can't tell you if it is equivalent to the amount that you love her because I have never met her. What I can tell you though, is that if it isn't equal, it is very very close."

Cat smiled, it was comforting to hear that someone else believes in her relationship, and it helped her quite a bit, but she still wasn't quite ready to believe that her body would be what Kara wanted to see.

**XXX**

Six months later, On Cat and Kara's eighth month anniversary, things had been a little strained between the two women, and Cat was almost certain that Kara was going to leave her.

She didn't want to ruin things between her and Kara, if Kara hadn't planned to leave her, and was just going through some things at work or as Supergirl. She wanted to be a better person and listen to Dr. Alford's advice about having faith in the people she loved, and not jumping to conclusions about things that have no validating evidence. So, to try and save things between them and celebrate their relationship, Cat had cooked a fabulous meal and had set up a romantic table on the balcony for them to eat it on. It was lit with candles and had smooth jazz playing in the background. She hoped that tonight would ease the tension that had been growing between them the past week. The CEO knew that She and Kara were only temporary, but she really wanted to somehow convince Kara to keep her for a while longer. She just wanted to be with Kara for as long as possible.

With that in mind, Cat decided to dress up as much as possible so she could  try to make Kara lust for her, even if it would lead nowhere sexually. The CEO remembered how Kara's older sister gawked at her when she wore that form fitting Alexander Wang half black, half blue color-block mini dress, so that is exactly what she wore. If it was good enough to get the attention on the older Danvers, she hoped and prayed that it might be good enough to get the attention of the younger, more picky younger Danvers.

She then applied makeup to her face with the tenderest of care. She placed her most expensive cherry red lipstick onto her lips, careful not to get any on her teeth. She then applied neutral toned eye shadow and put on a little contour just for the hell of it. The Media Queen dabbed a bit of her rose blush on her cheeks and put her Chanel Number Five on all of her pulse points.

Once she was finished with her makeup, she began to do her hair. She sprayed it, ironed it, and curled it. When she was finally done, her normally lank dirty blonde hair was intricately piled on top of her head in great curls, each one as stiff as day old pasta.

She put the final touches on the outside table and went to her closet to pick out some shoes when she finally settled on a pair of black Gianvito Rossi alligator "Gianvito" pumps that were worth over $6000.

When she had completely concluded with her look, she sat on her oversized Italian white leather sectional sofa and waited for her beloved girlfriend to finally knock on her door.

After about fifteen more minutes of waiting, she finally heard the tap at her door and jumped off the couch to answer it. WHen she opened the door, she saw her beautiful girlfriend on the other side, and her breath was immediately taken. Her tall frame and slender body were like of a Victoria's Secret model. Her blue eyes, like the sea, were calm. Long, wavy blonde hair, so smooth and silky, almost as if it was tailored from gold fabric. She was so gorgeous, and Cat couldn't help but stare, that was until Kara looked at her with concern on her face.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked with a worried tone.

Cat immediately snapped out of it and stepped to the side and gestured for her young girlfriend to come in. "Yes, yes. I'm sorry, just a busy day and I'm quite famished. Would you like to eat out on the balcony?"

Kara smiled and kissed Cat's cheek tenderly. "As long as I get to eat with you I don't care where we eat."

Cat felt her butterflies intensify tenfold when her girlfriend said the sappy line, and she felt the blush creep up her neck, and reveal itself on her cheeks. "Well, I'm glad to hear that, my love." She squeaked.

Kara smiled fondly at the CEO and grabbed her hand. "Whatever you made smells delicious, sweetie."

Cat's butterflies had decided to leave with her stomach at the pet name Kara had just used, and the smile on her face had widened tremendously. Oh, how she loved being the on the receiving end of Kara's affections. "I hope you like it. I made Filet Mignon with Rich Balsamic Glaze, Green Risotto with Fava Beans, and Tiramisu with strawberries on the side for dessert."

"Well, that sounds absolutely delicious, baby," Kara said as she pulled out the chair for Cat to sit in.

Cat blushed once again; she would never get tired of being complimented by Kara. It would always make her feel special and like a lovestruck teenager. "Thank you, dear." Cat managed to get out through her blushes and smiles.

Kara smiled as she sat down across the table, and began to eat. When she took her first bite of the Filet Mignon, she made a moan that set Cat's insides on fire. _There are so many other ways that I could make you moan, my love. If only I weren't so undesirable._

Kara continued to moan with each bite, and Cat continued to get flustered with each passing minute. Finally, Cat could no longer take it and stood rapidly and quickly left the room. She hurried to the bathroom and slammed the door closed behind her.

She went over to the sink, and splashed her face with water to try to cool herself down, and calm her raging arousal. Her clit was throbbing painfully, but she couldn't give into her sexual urges with Kara, so she pulled up her dress, and stuck her hand in her underwear and began to rub her hardened nub in an effort to release the pressure. She had to fight back her moans so that Kara wouldn't hear her.

Unfortunately for her, she forgot to lock the door, so while she was in the middle of pleasing herself, Kara came barging in to check on her girlfriend and froze with wide eyes. "C-Cat?"

Cat froze with one hand up her own dress. "K-Kara. I know this looks bad, but I swear… It's not what you think."

Kara's brows furrowed. "It looks to me like you left in the middle of our anniversary dinner to go masturbate in your bathroom."

"I-" Cat paused, she couldn't lie to her girlfriend. "Well, yes. That's accurate, but it's not because I don't love yo-" Cat was immediately shut up by Kara's lips being pressed against her own as Kara smashed their bodies together. After a few moments of passionate kissing, Kara moved her lips from Cat's and made her way to her cheek, then her chiseled jaw bone, and finally the older woman's neck.

Cat felt warmth radiate from the spot where Kara's lips were touching her neck, and it slowly started to spread through the rest of her. She had to fight to keep her moan in. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted into the arms of the woman she loved and soon realized that her worst fear was coming true. Kara was going to try to make love to her but soon would realize just how ugly she truly was. Cat made up her mind then and there:

_Once I get naked, Kara will run away before either of us gets pleased, so I will take care of her first, that way I at least get to say that I made love to her… even if this is the only time._

Cat was heartbroken, to say the least, this would be the last night she would ever get to touch hold, or kiss Kara. But she was determined to make it last.

Once Kara dropped Cat onto the bed, she was immediately on top of the CEO kissing her. They continued to kiss passionately for a few more minutes before Kara started to reach for the side zipper of Cat's dress, and Cat tensed immediately.

Kara noticed that and immediately sat up. "You don't want this." She said with hurt on her face.

Cat's heart ached, how on _earth_ could Kara think that she wouldn't want her? "No! Of course, I do! I just want to treat you first."

Kara's hurt expression went away. "You sure?" She asked warily.

Cat nodded enthusiastically, "God yes, the way you were moaning while eating your food turned me on so badly I had no choice but to either pounce on you like the cougar I am, or take care of it myself."

Kara laughed. "From now on, I'd prefer it if you'd pounce on me like the 'cougar you are' I don't like the thought of you doing my job for me." Kara winked.

Cat smiled tightly. She knew she shouldn't, but she had hope that maybe Kara wouldn't be repulsed completely, and would maybe stay with her on the condition that she would only use her hand on Cat through her clothing when they had sex… that's the most she'd let herself hope for. She knew it wouldn't work. She was far too unattractive to ever get that lucky. She agreed anyway though. "I promise." Because, just in case, she wouldn't do anything that Kara didn't like.

An adorably evil grin spread across the Kryptonian's face, and she leaned down to kiss Cat's neck, her right hand coming up to grab Cat's clothed nipple, making the older woman groan with pleasure. Cat felt Kara's lips smile against her neck; then the younger woman began to work her way up her throat, nibbling and sucking before finally connecting their lips.

The kiss was searing, passionate and made Cat crave even more. Cat wound her arms around Kara's neck as the hero ran both of her hands over Cat's body. "I need to see you." Kara husked out against Cat's temple.

Cat gulped and fought back tears as she nodded her consent.

The CEO felt Kara's hands unzip the dress, and began to lift it off Cat's body. Cat let her take it off and prepared for the rejection she was sure to come, but what came was nothing like what she had expected.

"Oh, baby. You are so beautiful." Kara whispered as her hands ran up Cat's thighs while spreading her legs. Cat opened her eyes to see if Kara was being serious, and saw the tender love in the superhero's eyes. Cat choked back a happy sob but failed. Kara frowned.

"Cat? What's wrong? Baby? Did I hurt you?" There was panic in the beautiful alien's eyes that Cat was quick to dissuade.

"No! No, god no. I just… I expected this to go differently."

Kara frowned deeper. "Oh… I-I'm sorry, I just… I thought things were going well. What am I doing wrong?" She asked sadly.

Cat cursed herself for speaking so vaguely. "No! Kara, I thought you'd be disgusted by what I am. I thought you'd take one look at my ugly body and hit the road, that's why I always told you 'no' when you tried to start something sexual. I thought I'd lose you." She was crying now. Tears of relief, and happiness. Kara found her attractive, and for the first time long, long time, she felt hope.

Kara frowned. She put both of her hands on Cat's stomach and stroked it amorously She then ran her hands up the entire body of her girlfriend. She looked at Cat's stomach and saw the barely-there c-section scar that was almost completely faded; she then took in the almost entirely faded stretch marks that were almost invisible and leaned down to kiss her stomach. She then sat up once more and looked into her girlfriend beautiful green eyes. "Catherine Jane Grant, I love you so fucking much, and your body is absolutely gorgeous. YOu are in such great shape that you have abs tighter than mine. God, Cat… don't ever think that I'd be unattracted to you. You're fucking perfect, and I'm going to prove it to you."

Cat felt overwhelmed with happiness that she could barely hear herself ask the next question."

"How are you planning on doing that, angel?"

Kara giggled. "You'll see," She said before diving down between Cat's spread out legs. Her tongue found Cat's clit, and flicked it hard, and fast, making the CEO writhe in pleasure. Cat felt one hand move down her stomach, over her thigh, and then felt a finger slip into her sopping wet folds.

Without warning, three fingers slid inside her slit, and Supergirl began to roughly fuck her pussy. Cat moaned and whimpered. She wasn't used to having three fingers in her tight sex, and although it slightly hurt, the pleasure she was also receiving outweighed it by a mile.

Cat's hands came down to grip Kara's hair; her pelvis rubbed against the Kryptonian's talented tongue. Cat felt herself come closer and closer to the brink of orgasm. When she was just on the verge of it, she spoke. "K-Kara m-my love. I-I'm s-so close!" She whimpered, her body beginning to shake.

Kara lifted her head as she smiled wickedly. "Cum for me, baby." She had whispered before she went back down to the pussy she had been previously attacking.

Cat screamed as Kara sucked on her clit, forcing the CEO into the most mind-blowing orgasm she had ever had. Cat's back arched off of the bed, her legs hooked over Kara's shoulders, and she yelled and whimpered as release flooded her. "Oh g-god. **_KARA_**! O-Oh **_K_** - _ **Kara**_ , baby! Yes!"

After what felt like an eternity, but was most likely only five minutes, she floated down from her high; her chest was heaving as her breath came in pants. Kara came up and snuggled into her side smiling widely.

"Did that prove to you that I find you sexy, and beautiful?"

Cat laughed, she laughed. "I might need more convincing."

They both laughed happily until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Cat awoke first, to the sound of a light snore coming from Kara, who had Cat wrapped up in her arms in the same position they had fallen asleep the night before. She remembered the amazing feeling of being completely ravished by Kara, how amazing it felt to know that Kara wanted _her_. That she wanted _all of her_.

She smiled as she continued to replay everything from the last night's events in her mind. But then she frowned. _Kara gave me the most incredible orgasm of my life, and I didn't give her anything in return_. She frowned deeper and decided that as soon as Kara awoke, she would return the favor. Not just because the CEO thought Kara deserved it, no.. that would be silly. But because she wanted to make Kara moan, she wanted to make her feel good, she wanted to feel her tighten around her fingers, and she wanted to taste her. _God, I want to taste her._ She thought to herself.

She stayed in bed for another hour. She remained cuddled up against Kara while feeling the happiest she had ever felt. She felt relief, she was finally believing that Kara wasn't going to leave her, at least not for her body, she could still screw this up, but she was more determined than ever to be exactly the type of person that she had always wanted to be. Because being who she actually was would not only make herself happy, but it would be someone who was much more worthy of Kara than who she had been pretending to be for years. She would never believe that she was completely worthy of being with Kara, but she wouldn't complain at all, if Kara wanted her, then she damn well could keep her.

When Kara started to stir, Cat's heart began to beat harder in anticipation of the conversation that was about to happen, she wanted Kara, in every way possible, and she couldn't hold on to her excitement much longer. When Kara opened her eyes and looked at Cat, she smiled widely. "Good morning beautif-" Cat smashed her lips into Kara's before she could even finish her sentence. When Cat pulled back, Kara chuckled. "Wow, am I that addicting?"

Cat laughed at that. "You have no idea." She replied before connecting their lips once more and rolling on top of Kara.

They were still undressed from the previous night's round, so it saved Cat plenty of time as she made her way down from Kara's lips down to her perfectly sharp jawline, and then down to her neck, nipping and sucking as she went.

When the older woman reached Kara's chest, she took one hardened nipple into her mouth rubbing her tongue against it gently, eliciting moans from the superhero. The moans escalated when Cat continued to suck on the Kryptonian's right nipple, and then played with the other hardened tit with her forefinger and thumb. She soon switched nipples and then continued kissing her way down her young girlfriend's body. When Cat had reached the legs of the woman she loved, she kneeled at the end of the bed and put her head between the younger woman's thighs.

The sight of Cat down there was almost too much for Kara to handle. She exhaled slowly trying her hardest to keep her composure, but Cat made her inhale sharply when Cat nipped the skin on her left hip. Cat apparently did not want Kara to keep it together.

Cat took in the sight of her naked girlfriend sprawled out on her bed… It was the most exotic, and the most tantalizing thing she had ever seen. She took in the sight of Kara's tight abs, her perfect hourglass figure, her beautiful breasts, and her hardened tits. She tried to memorize every feature of the woman's body. The way her muscles, although relaxed, were still refined. When she was fully satisfied, she crawled back on top of Kara, and slipped her hand between them, and down between the Editor's thighs.

When she reached the wet folds, she used her thumb to massage the hardened clit of Supergirl and then stuck two fingers inside her. She continued to push hard in-and-out while she rubbed the clit in a circular motion.

Kara began to moan loudly, although she tried her hardest not to. Soon she felt Cat's body weight be lifted off of her and saw Cat once again kneel at the end of the bed. Cat looked at her as if She was asking permission, and Kara shook her head giving Cat permission to do whatever the fuck she wanted to do because if Cat didn't touch her soon, she was going to explode.

Cat felt honored that Kara had given her permission. She leaned into Kara's sex and took in a deep inhalation of its scent, _Kara's scent_. The scent was that of heaven. She smelled like morning dew with a little bit of a musky undertone. It worked as an instant aphrodisiac for Cat, and she could wait no longer to taste the young hero.

Cat licked Kara's core for the first time, and both women moaned in unison. Cat moaned because Kara tasted of slightly fermented honey, and she was immediately addicted (as she knew she would be). Kara moaned because Cat's beautiful face just looked so damn good between her thighs.

Every exhale of Kara's came out in a moan as she felt the rush building between her thighs. She looked back down at Cat and without even thinking, sighed her name.

Cat looked up at Kara with admiration flowing through her body, the sound of Kara moaning her name made her more excited than ever, and gave her the courage to lick faster. She met Kara's gaze and held it as she stuck three fingers inside her, and began pumping harder than she previously had.

The sight of Cat eating her out, combined with the feeling of her tongue and fingers working swiftly on her was enough to push Kara right up to the edge. Kara buried both of her hands into Cat's hair as she pushed her pussy harder into Cat's mouth. She called out Cat's name again, and this time it was much louder than just a moan, it was more like a yelp.

Her back arched off of the bed as her entire body began to tremble. Soon, the orgasm subsided, and she fell back onto the bed panting heavily.

Cat cleaned up between Kara's legs and wiped her mouth off on the sheet before she climbed back up the bed and laid next to Kara. She smiled and leaned in to kiss her gently.

"How was that, my love?" She asked nervously.

Kara smiled widely. "You're fucking incredible."

Cat smiled proudly and kissed the woman much more. She wasn't sure how this amazing person fell in love with her, but God was she ever grateful.

She laid down next to her lover and cuddled in close. "You were making noises in your sleep last night, my love. What was going on?"

Kara chuckled. "Exactly what just happened, actually."

"Really?" Cat asked with a laugh.

"Really."

"How did the real thing compare to the fantasy?" Cat asked.

Kara wrapped her arms around Cat and kissed the top of her head. "You are far more amazing than my brain could ever comprehend, Catherine."

Cat smiled. She had come so far as a human being because of this woman that was holding her, and she couldn't help but wonder if she'd be lucky enough to get to spend the rest of her life with her. But before she asked Kara anything her body began to feel very warm, and she was sweating profusely. "Kara, I am extremely hot."

Kara giggled. "Indeed you are."

Cat shook her head as the burning pain increased. "N-No, Kara… I'm _ho_ t."

Kara chuckled again. "I know you are, baby. I'm so glad you see it now."

The pain was feeling like her insides were trying to melt themselves, and she fought back tears as she tried to get Kara to finally understand that she was in pain. "K-Kara, my insides are on fire. I'm burning." Cat saw realization set in on Kara's face.

"Baby… We made our love official. I always thought that meant marriage, but I guess it meant consummating our relationship. My Kryptonian DNA and yours have mixed because we, well…. you consumed it during... Intercourse. That must be what they meant. People waited until marriage to consummate their relationship, so I guess the confusion makes sense. Cat… You're going to need lots of ice water; I'll start a cold bath for you." Kara said hurriedly as she jumped up and super sped into the bathroom.

The pain throbbed in her guts. It was profound and warm but in a torturous way. It felt like someone had their hand inside her body and was squeezing her organs as hard as humanly possible. When it waned temporarily she could barely move, but as soon as it returned she could only hold still and breathe as slowly and deeply as possible until the wave passed. There was no blood anywhere, so she knew she wasn't going to die, but the pain might just kill her anyway.

She cursed herself for getting into this situation until she realized that now, she was able to be with Kara for a Kryptonian lifetime. Now, she could have the woman of her dreams until the day she died… If that was what Kara wanted. She smiled brightly, and tried to sit up and celebrate, but was quickly reminded of the morphing process going on inside her body by a shot of torrid pain passed through her body. Cat couldn't fight back her scream at the excruciating pain that was flowing through her entire body.

Kara heard Cat's scream, and it broke her. It was the kind of scream that made your blood run cold. It pierced through the brain and ignited some primeval pathway. At the sound of it, adrenaline surged through her veins, fight or flight. Be a hero or a coward, and Kara Danvers was no coward. She was Supergirl. So as soon as the bath water was running, she ran into the bedroom once more and scooped Cat into her arms. She brought her into the bathroom, put her hair in a ponytail and then immediately got into the cold bath water.

When she got in, Cat began to shiver, and it broke Kara's, heart. How could she be so stupid? She should've asked the hologram of her mother about this before doing anything with Cat… Maybe if she flew around the world fast enough to turn back time she could fix this? Cat hadn't asked for this pain; she hadn't even talked to Cat about this process yet because they hadn't talked about marriage. "Cat, I'm going to fix this, well at least try. You just hold on okay?"

Cat could hear the regret and tears in Kara's voice and was immediately on high alert. "W-what do you mean?"

Kara swallowed her tears and tried to speak as clearly as she could. "I mean, I'm going to try to turn back time. My cousin did it once to save Lois, so if he can do it, I know I can do it. I'm much faster than him."

Cat began to panic. "Why would you want to do that?"

Kara looked at Cat incredulously. "To make this pain go away for you. You don't deserve this. We never even talked about this. We haven't even decided on a future yet, Cat. You shouldn't be roped into an extraordinarily long, and possibly boring life if we aren't even you know… together... I'm so sorry, Cat. I never thought this would happen unless we got married." Kara cried.

"I don't want th-this to stop. I want you f-forever, K-Kara. This p-pain is like ch-childbirth. You go through it once, and the rest of your life is b-better for it."

Kara's heart melted, right when she was about to give up hope for a future with Cat, and she was about to let go of the dwindling ray of hope that flickered inside her, the blanket of darkness was replaced with a burst of light that pierced the darkness; Cat's love. Cat's love was all she would ever need to get through things, but she needed Cat to understand the consequences of letting this pain continue. "H-have you ever seen Twilight, Cat?"

Cat's pain was eased significantly by the cold water, so she was able to focus on Kara's words much easier. "Unfortunately, yes." She answered.

Kara smiled at Cat's snark. The fact that it was returning was a great sign. "Remember when Edward transformed Bella into a vampire?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes, Kara. Did I not just say I watched those horrid movies?"

Kara chuckled, grateful that her girlfriend was coming back around. "That you did, my love. But my point is, it was excruciating and irreversible. Even if she and Edward split up, she'd still have to watch her family and friends die, and would never get to be entirely human again. That's what this is, baby. It's painful, hard to get used to, and permanent."

Cat was touched that Kara was trying to warn her, but the only person in the world that Cat loved was Kara, so that wouldn't be an issue, and if she ever did mess things up with Kara, she would spend the rest of her days trying to win her back. There was nothing that Kara could say that would change her mind. "L-like I said. Just like childbirth. I-I can't wait for the future."

Kara smiled, but then froze when she heard the next words come out of Cat's mouth. "Marry me, K-Kara."


	12. Chapter 12

**... "Marry me, K-Kara."**

Kara tensed. Marry? Could Cat be saying things she wasn't aware of? Did she actually mean it? "You want me to marry you?"

Cat said nothing. Kara furrowed her brows. "Cat?" She asked nervously. She still received no reply. Kara hurriedly got out of the bathtub, still holding Cat's head out of the water and looked at Cat's face. It seemed to Kara that Cat had passed out from the pain. She frowned a deep, and heartbroken frown before she carefully lifted Cat out of the water.

She used her super speed and a towel to dry her girlfriend off, then dressed her in some warm pajamas before laying her in the king sized bed and covering her up with the thickest comforter she could find. Once Cat was securely in the bed, Kara climbed under the sheets as well, and cuddled up close to her to use her Kryptonian core temperature of 115.9°F to help warm Cat up.

Before she fell asleep, she determined that Cat wasn't thinking clearly when she had asked Kara to marry her, so she wouldn't bring it up when Cat woke up, to save them both from the pain, and to save Cat from the humiliation, and embarrassment.

**XXX**

Cat woke up five hours later in her girlfriend's strong protective arms. She smiled widely as she looked over to her left as she watched her sleeping lover. She then thought back to the day's previous events and frowned. _I asked Kara to marry me while I was morphing from human to hybrid. How utterly ludicrous could I be_? Her actions were preposterous! Kara hadn't deserved such a haphazard proposal, and now Kara was sure to be upset with her for proposing in such an arbitrary way.

She frowned, Kara might need space now, and she wasn't sure if she could give it to her. Not now, not after knowing she came so close to being happy and now if she lost Kara she possibly could have to live 1500 years without her instead of just drinking herself into a coma every night for a few years until her liver gave out, no… Because Kryptonians can't get drunk on human alcohol, and that absurd Alien bar that Kara took her to a few months ago would most definitely not be seeing Cat Grant's presence ever again.

She shook her head. Her therapist had told her not to let these types of fears and anxieties grab onto her like they were. So she started doing the breathing exercises they had practiced, and soon she was clear headed once more. She looked back at her hero and smiled. "I have no idea if you will say yes, my love. But I am going to propose right this time, I swear it."

A few minutes later, Kara awoke, and when her beautiful blue eyes opened, Cat's breath ran away. She smiled down at the sleepy Kryptonian and spoke. "Good morning, my hero."

Kara laughed. "It's four thirty in the afternoon, Cat."

Cat looked at the clock and laughed. "Well, I suppose you are correct, my love."

Kara chuckled and nodded.

"Would you like me to cook you something?"

"Cat, you shouldn't be getting out of bed for a few days, your body is still undergoing a **Huge** transition from human to... Well, humanoid?"

Cat felt a warmth spread through her at the protectiveness Kara was showing towards her. It was an absolutely incredible feeling knowing that the person she loved her back, but seeing the love in action was a feeling that she never wanted to get used to because it was entirely enthralling. "I don't very well care what I am, as long as I'm with you."

Kara smiled but looked like she wanted to say something, yet was too afraid to. Maybe she wanted to answer her proposal? Or… Maybe she wanted to ask for space to think things through? _No!_ Cat thought to herself. _I am not going to let this eat me up; I'm going to face it head on and find out the answer, I'm not going to torture myself over the possible answer when I can just ask her and get the answer directly. I've got to better myself, and this is the start._ "I can tell that something is bothering you, darling. May I ask what it is?"

Kara's eyes immediately darted to anywhere but Cat. "N-nothing, sweetheart. Don't worry about me, you need to rest, and you need to consume half of my daily caloric intake now, which is about 5,000 calories for you to consume from now on. So I'm going to make you about thirty pancakes to start off with okay?"

Cat couldn't deny that she was starving, but there was no way she could eat without knowing what was bothering her girlfriend. Especially if it was what she feared it to be. "Kara, there's no way I could eat without knowing what is going on in that beautiful mind of yours. Please just tell me?"

Kara swallowed audibly, and Cat began to get nervous. If Kara is this scared, it must be something serious. "I-I was just wondering if you remember much from this morning?" The hero asked in one breath.

_Shit. I can't let her know I remember. I can't lie, but I can omit the full truth._

Cat smiled. "I remember I finally got to make love to you. I remember cuddling up next to you, and having some pillow talk before my body began its transformation and then I remember the pain, but what I remember more than the pain is the way you took care of me and helped me into the cold bath that helped tremendously. Then I remember waking up in your arms and watching your beautiful and restful face until you woke up."

Kara nodded and frowned. "I wish you didn't have to remember the pain. I'm so sorry, Cat."

Cat shook her head. "Do not apologize I knew that being with you would eventually cause me to change into this hybrid. I had expected it to be unpleasant, not exactly _**that**_ unpleasant, but what's done is done, and I am thankful that it is. Now, if you don't mind, dear. I am famished."

Kara smiled and got up. "Ninety pancakes coming up!" Cat looked at her in confusion, so Kara chuckled and explained. "I said I would make you thirty pancakes, but I also stated that you need to eat half of what I eat, so I need sixty. Sixty plus thirty is ninety."

Cat chuckled and playfully rolled her eyes. "I am not an imbecile, Kara Danvers. I do know simple math."

Kara chuckled. "Shocking, I figured you failed every class other than English, and Sarcasm."

Cat laughed thoroughly at Kara's joke. "Funny, Danvers. Very funny indeed, however, you forget who you are dealing with."

Kara raised an eyebrow. "Oh, no. Trust me, babe. I know exactly who I'm dealing with, I'm just not scared." With that Kara winked and walked out of the bedroom.

 _God damn that woman is sexy._ Cat thought.

**XXX**

Cat sat in her Office two days later (against Kara's wishes of course) and watched her employees work. She couldn't focus on much; she had been searching the internet for the perfect ring to propose to Kara with. She finally gave up and shut her computer off, and that is why she was just staring at her employees, some of which, had noticed, and began working much harder than they previously had been.

Cat smirked, they were no longer terrified of her, but they still understood that she was no nonsense, and expected the best out of everyone. Anything less would be grounds for firing.

She sighed defeatedly as she looked around until she saw Winn and James gathered in a corner arguing. She was NOT in the mood for this type of behavior, especially from the two idiots that were both trying to gain Kara's affections.

She stood immediately, completely intent on firing those two knuckleheaded infidels until she heard something that made her stop. "She said yes to me James. She's going to be my girlfriend. Not yours. Back off and get over yourself! Just because you're tight with Superman doesn't make you more likely to get the girls. Just back off, man."

Cat froze in place. She couldn't show that she was hurting because no one knew that they were together except Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers, and Hank Henshaw, so acting heartbroken because Winn is now dating Kara, wouldn't make much sense, and would reinstate people's previous belief that Cat was insane. So she bit her tongue and continued listening.

James seemed to be way passed furious. "She loved me first, Winn! That doesn't just change because you want it to!"

Winn scoffed. "I'm done talking with you. She is my girlfriend, and we're going out for drinks tonight. You screwed it up with her a long time ago, just ask Kara!"

Cat decided not to interfere with the boys' quarrel and went back into her thought about grabbing a glass of bourbon, but decided against it, Kara was supposed to come by with some lunch, and she hadn't really thought about what to do. Maybe just let Kara date them both for a while, and see which one of them she wanted? The thought of Kara being with anyone other than her made her heart shatter inside her chest, and her stomach feel like it was about to explode. Cat had a gut feeling that Kara wouldn't actually cheat on her, but Winn had said Kara's name; so it really couldn't be explained. It looked as though that if she wanted Kara, it looked like she was going to have to share… At least for now.

She went to her balcony and let herself break down for a little bit. The heartache she was feeling was like a unquenchable fire that burned all the oxygen in her body and left her listless and empty, but it was also more. It was like a wolf eating at her chest tearing its way to her shattered and barely beating heart. A pair of tears raced down her cheeks, and dripped off of her chin, and onto her lap. Soon, thousands of slow, desolate tears ran from her unblinking eyes and dripped steadily onto her pant suit. Raucous sobs wracked her body as she leaned against the balcony railing and cried.

An hour later, it was 11:55 a.m and Cat had reprieved her CEO face and fixed her makeup. She was all right on the outside, but she was dead on the inside.

She sat and watched the elevator, waiting patiently for Kara to walk through those doors. Finally, after four minutes and thirty-nine seconds. The elevator bell chimed, and the doors opened showing Kara with her sunny Danvers smile on her face, two bags of take out in her right hand, and a cup holder with two lattes in it, in her left hand.

Cat couldn't help but smile at her beauty, but her heart ached at the thought of Winn's lips touching Kara's. Of anything of Winn's touching Kara. Then, Winn intercepted Kara on her route to Cat's office. The CEO watched melancholily as Kara's face lit up when she saw Winn. She talked to him for a moment before she engrossed him in a hug that lasted too long for Cat's liking, but she sat there and let it happen. She couldn't interfere, it would give them away, and would possibly ruin her chance at having Kara to herself again.

Immediately after the hug ended, Kara came directly to Cat's office smiling as widely as ever. "Lunch is here, baby."

Cat smiled, but she could tell it didn't seem genuine by the frown that Kara was wearing. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Cat gulped, she couldn't lie. "I overheard something James, and Winn were arguing over earlier, and it worries me." She said honestly.

Kara nodded. "There's no need to worry, Winn is a gentleman. He is going to make a great boyfriend, and James is just going to have to deal with it."

Cat was heartbroken. "What about me?" She asked in a broken voice.

Kara furrowed her brow. "What do you mean what about you?"

Cat's eyes were brimming with tears as her soul felt like it was fighting rapidly to stay in one piece. "Have you not at all thought about how it would affect me?"

"Well, no? It really doesn't, does it?" Kara asked confusedly.

"Of course, it does! How could it not?!"

Cat noticed the hurt and confusion on Kara's face and instantly regretted her outburst, but how could Kara not think this would bother Cat? Cat doesn't share well, especially when it comes to the one thing she wants more than anything else. -A lifetime with Kara.-

"Because you can't stand Winn, and Lucy is Lois Lane's sister, so you're not her biggest fan either," Kara stated. Cat froze. Her eyes were wide, and scared. Kara knew now that Cat had thought she had been cheating, and now Cat knew her suspicions were unfounded. "You either have a huge crush on Winn, or you have absolutely no faith in me," Kara stated coldly.

"I-" Cat paused.

Kara shook her head and held up her hand. "Don't." She said before standing up and walking out.

Cat started to panic. How could she have been so stupid? _Of course, Kara wouldn't cheat on me. If she were unhappy, she'd have talked to me. I just let my nerves get the better of me_.

She shot up from her chair and raced to the elevator but missed it by a mile. She started to worry about how to catch her, but then realized that she needed to give Kara time to cool off, and she needed to think of one hell of a way to apologize.

She stood and fought back an angry scream before getting an extraordinary idea, and immediately began setting it into motion.

**XXX**

Three days after storming out of Cat's office, Kara was stood behind her own office desk while thinking about what she should do about her relationship with Cat. She loved Cat more than anything, but if Cat couldn't trust her, the relationship was already doomed.

She knew Cat was struggling with her depression, but that didn't even explain this. Kara had never given Cat a reason not to trust her, so this hurt her much more than she could explain. To top it off, Kara was getting excited about the possibility of Cat proposing, but now she was sure that would never, ever happen. They probably would be breaking up now that Kara could see that Cat had no faith in her. The thought devastated her, but she needed to be with someone who trusted her, and Cat clearly wasn't that person.

The pain of knowing that Cat didn't trust her ate away at her spirit, she felt tears sting her eyes, and valiantly tried to fight them back. Soon though, the tears began to fall.

The sadness flowed through her veins and consumed her was a poison to her soul, it dulled her, and killed off all of her other emotion: until the sadness was the only one that remained. It was as if there was a black fog that had nestled upon her and refused to leave her, and no matter how beautiful the day was, she could feel none of the sunlight and hear no birds singing. The world was lost to her, and she knew of nothing that could bring it back to focus.

When she cried, there was a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. She clasped onto something for support, anything, her desk or the back of her chair ( she wasn't quite sure which), and then her whole body began to shake. The sobs were stifled at first as she attempted to hide her grief, then she was overcome by the wave of her emotions, and she broke down entirely. All of her defenses were washed away in her salty tears.

She continued to sob until there was a knock at her door. She hurriedly calmed herself and wiped her face before answering it.

When she opened the door, Bruno was there with her mail in hand. "Here you go, Miss Danvers." He said chirpily.

Kara tried to force a grateful smile to her face, but it turned out more like a pained scowl. "Thank you, Bruno. I appreciate it." The young man smiled proudly and went back to his desk.

Kara re-entered her office and closed the door behind her. She sat down at her desk, and sifted through her mail, she found her weekly subscription of the CatCo Magazine and was shocked to see a picture of Cat on the front page with the caption " **Cat Grant Loses Love Of her Life Over Idiocy. See page 32 for the full story.** "

Kara immediately turned to the story's page and began to read.

_Catherine Jane Grant, The Queen of Media, The Mother of CatCo Worldwide Media, and The Envy of Most, has given us the update of a lifetime when she offered to be interviewed in order to let the world know in her own words " Just how much of a dolt I genuinely am."_

_According to Miss Grant, she has been in love with her former assistant, one Kara Danvers, for the past three years, and only won the affections of the 25-year-old just eight months ago._

_" It was a marvelous relationship, and I've never been happier than when I was with her, it just seemed too good to be true, and it was… because I blew it." Grant told CatCo reporter Hayashi Mio._

_According to Catherine, she had been waiting for Miss Danvers to arrive when she had noticed two of Kara's friends arguing in the office. " When I went to confront the two men, Kara's ex-boyfriend and former admirer seemed to be in a quarrel about a woman they both mutually loved. I mistook the woman they were talking about for Kara, when it was in fact, not her."_

_Grant stewed on the false thoughts for a little over an hour before Miss Danvers finally arrived for their lunch date. When the current head editor of L-Corp Aerospace magazine noticed that her current girlfriend was acting strangely. " When she asked me what was wrong, I basically accused her of cheating, and the pain that I saw on her face will never stop haunting me. I immediately realized how foolish I was for believing something so idiotic, but I couldn't take back my words. She instantly left, hurting of course, and hasn't spoken to me since. I can't blame her for leaving; I wouldn't even blame her for dumping my sorry a**."_

_The CEO and Founder of CatCo_ is _holding a public meeting at 2:00 pm in front of CatCo Worldwide Media's Headquarters on Tuesday, the 8th. " I would like to see her there so that I can publicly apologize to her in person, but in the event that she doesn't show, and reads this, I would like to apologize here as well. Kara, I am immensely sorry for everything I've put you through. I have put you through so much pain yet you still stuck by my side and helped me through my roughest times. You've shown me what happiness feels like, and for that, I am eternally grateful. I just want you to know, that I do love you, and I am not expecting anything from you. Am I hoping that you will show? Absolutely. Am I demanding that you do so? Absolutely not. I love you more than anything Kara Danvers, and I do trust you. I just failed to listen to Dr. Alford's advice, and I am so incredibly sorry. I do hope that you will join me, but if you leave me stranded like a fool in front of all the people that I'm sure will be there, I will understand completely and take that as a sign that I have no chance ever to be yours again."_

Kara felt a tear trickle down her cheek, and she wiped it away before it could drop from her chin. She leaned back in her chair. Today was the eight. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:34 pm.

_Should I go?_

**XXX**

Cat paced nervously inside the lobby of the CatCo headquarters. She was unreservedly terrified that she was about to not only be publicly humiliated by Kara's absence but also once and for all lose Kara.

"Miss Grant, you're on in five!" She heard one of her publicists say.

"Thank you, Shannon," Cat said shakily as she began to amble towards the door that led to the stage.

When she reached the door, she checked her phone to see if she had received any calls or texts from Kara, she was disheartened when she saw nothing. She cursed herself for coming up with such a ridiculous way to apologize in the first place; she had told the world about their relationship without Kara's permission, something that might have only fueled Kara's anger towards her.

She shook her head to clear it. "I have to hold on to hope." She said murmured to took a deep breath to calm herself before opening the door to the stage and, walked through it.

Once on stage she walked to the podium that was standing in the middle of it, and spoke in the most official voice she could manage. "Good afternoon, as you are all aware my name is Catherine Grant, and I am the founder and CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media. I have asked you all here in hopes, that my former girlfriend will show up, but also to answer anyone's questions that they've wanted to ask me over the years that I refused to do because of my incredibly large Ego."

Hundreds of hands shot up into the air, and she immediately regretted her decision, but little did she know, the VIP guest she was hoping would come was watching not far away, and her decision to do this was changing Kara's mind drastically. The younger woman decided to watch Cat answer a few questions before she made a solid decision.

Cat surfed the crowd of reporters and finally decided to choose a man that looked an awful like Clark Kent, but definitely wasn't. "You there, in the middle with the green shirt. You may go first." She said.

The man walked over to the guest microphone with a proud smile on his face. "Good afternoon, Miss Grant. My Name is Ryan Tackett of Channel 52 news Central City. I have two Questions for you if you don't mind."

Cat waved dismissively. "Continue." She said.

The man nodded and continued. "My first question is about your past. We've heard rumors that from your first marriage you conceived and gave birth to a child. Is this true, and if so, what exactly happened to the child?"

Cat frowned and felt her heart drop into her stomach. This might not be good for her reputation, but she couldn't back out of her promise, so she answered the best she could. Hopefully, Kara would come and save her from the questions anyway.

Cat cleared her throat and began to answer. "I was eighteen when I married my first husband, and I was nineteen when I gave birth to my son. I was not in any position to be a mother. Firstly, I wasn't in love with my husband, of that much I am certain. Secondly, I wasn't excited at all about the pregnancy, I wanted to be, I truly did, but I wasn't ready to be a mother, I wanted to travel, and experience the world much more than I wanted to be a housewife and mother. I married my ex-husband because wanted to make my mother happy, and I started working for the Daily Planet soon after my son was born. While working there, I realized that I loved the life of a reporter much more than I thought I did and began to work incredibly hard there, before I quit my job and decided to start up my own company.

When I started my business I was never home, and never saw my husband or son, so I quickly decided to sign the divorce papers when they were presented to me. We had a custody battle, but then I grasped the reality that I was much more passionate about my career than I ever was about my child, and let his father take him when I understood that. I will always care about the child that I gave birth to, but years later when he was sixteen, I got papers in the mail asking me to sign over legal parenthood to his step-mother. So I let the woman that was actually there for him, be his mother because I never was."

The reporter continued writing for a few moments after Cat stopped speaking before readdressing the woman. "Thank you, Miss Grant, you actually answered all of my questions."

Cat was surprised but nodded her head anyway, and looked through the crowd of reporters before picking out another one. "You, the lady on the end with the pink glasses, you may ask your questions."

The woman reminded her a bit, of Kara with her clothes, and mannerisms, and that shot a pang through Cat's heart, but she allowed the younger woman to ask her questions. "Hello, Ma'am. My Name is Alexa Greenwald, from the Starling City Star. My Question is, if you couldn't even love your own son why should anyone, including Miss Danvers, believe that you could love her, or anyone besides yourself."

Cat's heart shattered in her chest. If Kara were watching this, she would definitely not come after hearing someone voice such a strong question that probably fueled her doubt and anger. She had no idea how to answer that, but apparently, she didn't have to, because from behind her she heard the voice of her guardian angel speak loudly and proudly.

"Because if she didn't love me, she wouldn't have saved my life. If she didn't love me, she wouldn't always want what's best for me. If she didn't love me, then she definitely wouldn't have put her reputation, and self-esteem on the line just to be able to apologize to me. If she didn't love me, she wouldn't be so upset that I left. She wouldn't be so distraught that she hurt me, and she wouldn't be standing here today in front of all of you letting you ask her some of the toughest questions in the world because she thought that was how she'd be able to make up for her mistake. I believe, and I know that she loves me because she's looking at me right now like I'm a god when to me she's a god. **That's** how I know that she loves me, Ms. Greenwald. Because she looks at me the way I look at her, and you can only look at someone like that if you love them."

Cat's heart was thudding in her chest at speeds incomprehensibly fast. "Kara." She whispered through tears of joy.

Kara smiled at her. "Cat."

They ignored their audience completely and immediately embraced each other in a hug so tight; it would kill a human, but… That wasn't a problem anymore. "I'm so sorry, Kara. Please. Forgive me." Cat whispered in Kara's ear as they hugged.

"I do, Kitty Cat. I forgive you."

Cat's heart soared. "Promise?" She asked, effectively ignoring the nickname that she pretended to hate.

Kara chuckled. "I promise."

Cat released Kara from the hug with the brightest smile she had worn in three days. "Then, Miss Danvers, I have a question for you."

Kara looked at her with a confused expression on her face.

Cat faced the crowd and grabbed the microphone from the podium. "Ladies and gentleman if I could have your attention please, I have an announcement to make." When the crowd finally settled down, Cat spoke again. "I just wanted to let you all know that I love Kara Danvers more than life itself, and if she answers this next question the way I hope she does she'll be by my side for the rest of eternity."

Kara still seemed to be confused, so when Cat turned toward her, she smiled comfortingly at the younger woman as she took her hand, and knelt before her. She smiled up at the confused hero and began to speak. "Kara, I remember the first time we met, at 10:15 am. You said that you weren't special, but I knew you were because as soon as I saw you, it felt as if I were going to have to tie a string around my heart in order to keep it from floating away and into your hands. Needless to say, I failed at keeping it because now you have it anyway. I love you as you are. I love who you are currently, and I love who you are yet to become.

I know that I am not the easiest person to be with, throughout our relationship I've had many setbacks in my rehabilitation, but you've been there for me through it all, which only makes me love you more. You've given me the extra strength I needed to become the person that I have always craved to be, not only for you, but for myself, and there isn't a day that goes by that I am not in awe of you. I love you so incredibly much that it baffles me.

I used to not believe that you would want to be with me forever, and that always held me back. However, despite that, today I am pouring my heart out to you because I don't know if one day you'll wake up and decide that you no longer want me by your side. But I DO know that if I don't ask you to be mine forever, I'll regret it for eternity. So," Cat paused to take out the ring box and open it to show Kara the twenty-four karat diamond encased in a pure platinum band with little specs of twenty-four karat diamonds encrusted on either side of the larger rock. "Marry me." She said pleadingly. "Marry me, and let's spend our days eating potstickers on the couch when there is a table just a few feet away from us. Marry me so we can go to the movie theatre and sit in the back row and make out like teenagers that are in love for the first time. Marry me and let's be the most powerful power couple in the world. Marry me and we'll buy a house together, a real house that has a back yard and a white picket fence. Marry me so we can go to all of my business functions that we will end up ditching to go home and cuddle while binge-watching our favorite shows together. Please Kara, will you marry me?"

The older woman could see the tears in her eyes and hoped to any deity that was real that those tears were joyful once. Kara kneeled down so that she was eye level with Cat, and smiled as she outstretched her left hand. "Absolutely, 100% yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should continue this, I have quite a few more ideas, but I am getting less and less reviews and comments. I'm not sure how anyone is feeling about this story anymore, so please let me know if you think that I should continue, or end it here.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is shorter than usual, but I have been really busy with work switching my shift from first to third, so I am still completely unused to my sleeping schedule, and it's harder for me to find time to write because I currently am always tired. I've been asked to give you more angst, so hopefully, this is sufficient until I can get a handle on time management. Please let me know what you think.

Catherine Jane Grant laid in bed that night wrapped up in her fiancée's arms. She listened to her lover's shallow breath as she slept after a long while of just lying there, smiling contently about her renewed relationship and brand new engagement she drifted off to sleep, dreaming solely on the happily ever after that she hoped would be hers and Kara's future.

**XXX**

The next morning Cat had sat in her office before she left to go to her meeting. She was working on outlines of proposed articles waiting for her approval when she saw one that infuriated her.

She hoped that this article wasn't meant for her to see, that it was a cruel and very poorly thought out joke supposed to be sent to someone other than her. Even if it was, it was enough to infuriate the billionaire woman into a rage that she hadn't been in, in over a year. She slammed her laptop shut after she printed off the 'article,' and screamed for her assistant.

The younger woman immediately sprung into action and ran into the older woman's office. "Yes, Miss Grant?"

"Get me the journalist that wrote this story. NOW! Chop chop!" Cat ordered.

The assistant instantly went to work and a few minutes later a younger gentleman that called himself Mark Caudill came walking in. "Y-you wanted to see me, Miss Grant?"

Cat turned around in her office chair to face him. " _Wanted_ is a bit of an exaggeration. _Needed_ is much more accurate."

The younger man gulped. "O-Okay. You _needed_ to see me?"

Cat hummed noncommittally before taking her glasses off and putting an earpiece between her lips. She pulled out another copy of the article and placed it on her desk. "What exactly is this monstrosity? ' **Did Cat Grant Graduate Into Cougar Grant**?' Did you think you were clever?"

The younger man gulped. "Well, It crossed my mind tha-"

"Oh! It crossed your mind, did it? Well, that must've been a short and incredibly dull journey."

The younger man began to fidget and was noticeably nervous, which gave Cat a thrill she hadn't had in a very long time. The younger man finally looked back up at her to speak. "Well, yeah but then I changed my mind, Ma'am."

Cat scoffed. "You changed your mind now? Well good! Maybe this one can actually function properly because the mere title of this article is enough to warrant your unemployment. This is a sufficient reason for me blackball you and ruin your career so that you're flipping patties until you're ninety!"

"Ma'am if you just give me a second to explain, I think I coul-"

Cat interrupted him. "Explain? Explain what? Explain that you're as useless as a knitted condom? Explain that you fell off of the tree of idiocy and hit every branch on your way down? What? What would you like to explain?" The furious CEO asked sarcastically.

"I-I, Well... It's just that... I-" The man fumbled for words, which only heated Cat's anger.

"Are you on medication that is designed to render you utterly incompetent? Because no one in their right mind would ever expect a CEO to let, her company intentionally bash her for any reason whatsoever. Let alone because she got engaged. Clean Out your desk, Mitchell you-"

This time the man interrupted. "It's Mark."

The CEO stopped her tirade for a moment to scowl at him. "I would slap you for interrupting me, but that would be animal abuse." She growled. "Now, pack up your desk Michael, You're fired!"

The man was visibly upset, but Cat couldn't care less. That was until she saw the man go to Winn Schott and tell him everything that happened. Then she began to regret her tantrum. If word gets back to Kara about what she had just done, Kara would think that Cat had turned back into her past self and she would decide not to go through with marrying her.

Cat began to hyperventilate. _I can't live without Kara; my life would be meaningless._ Right after thinking that she grabbed her coat and headed to

the garage, not wanting to wait for one of her drivers to get there, she entered one of the cars and grabbed the keys from the middle console deciding to drive herself.

Once she reached her destination, she parked in a red zone and ran into the building. Once she reached the third floor, she opened the door to Dr. Alford's office and begged the secretary to make room for her. "It's urgent, Martha, please!"

The secretary sighed and nodded. "She's on her lunch break right now, so I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you had a quick session before her next appointment shows up."

Cat smiled in gratitude and handed the younger woman a hundred dollar bill. The Secretary took the bill graciously before correcting Cat. "My name is Mindy, by the way."

Cat frowned, of course, she'd just prove her point to herself that she's turning back into the evil woman that she used to be. She'd started to forget everyone's name again. The Media Mogul lowered her head in shame and walked through the office door.

When the therapist heard her door open, she raised her head to look at the door with confusion written all over her face. "Cat?" She asked with a mouthful of Almond Boneless Chicken.

Cat smiled bashfully. "Hey, Doc. You have a moment?"

Dr. Alford looked at Cat with concern. She swallowed her food and spoke. "Sure, this seems important."

Cat nodded. "It is, unfortunately. I think I am turning back into the person I was before, and I'm terrified that once Kara realizes that she'll leave me."

The dark-skinned woman looked at the billionaire incredulously. "Did you watch the videos of your proposal from yesterday?" She asked through another bite of her food.

Cat shook her head in the negative. "No I've been too busy making up for the three days I missed with Kara."

"You mean you've been too busy having Sexual Intercourse with your fiancée?" Cat blushed causing the therapist to laugh. "It's okay Catherine; it's perfectly normal in a relationship to have more intercourse than normal after a fight, or being separated for extended periods of time."

The CEO relaxed, but then sat down and confessed everything that had happened earlier that day. "I mean, I had every right to be angry with him, right? It was cruel, snarky, and not funny in the slightest bit! I mean, you should've read the article, Judy! It was badgering me for being in love with someone so much younger than me. Saying that I offered her money to forgive me. Saying that Kara isn't planning on signing a prenuptial agreement so that she can stay with me for a year and then leave me with half of everything I own. Not only was it unprofessional, but it attacked my fiancée, and if I had okayed that monstrosity to be published it'd have been inordinately self-deprecating, and utterly disrespectful and hurtful to the love of my life!"

The therapist glared at the older woman for using her first name, but never mentioned it. "Catherine, from what I saw in the video, and the way she came to your rescue when that incredibly rude reporter had cornered you, she loves you for who you genuinely are. She just wanted you to learn to not only respect others but to respect yourself. From what I can tell you've been very good at being the person that you've always wanted to be, but that snarky demeanor will always be a part of you. You just have to learn when is the right time to release it, and when it is not. Sort of like an impulse control. I'm not quite sure how she will feel about what happened today, although I could say that if I were her, I would be proud of you for standing up for yourself and your engagement. However, it sounds to me that if he was not her friend, he was at least a friend of a friend, so that might make things a little bit more complicated. I'm not at all entirely certain how she for one-hundred percent feels about the way you've treated everyone in the past, but I can tell you that it would take something massive for you to lose her. That I can guarantee."

Cat nodded in acknowledgment. She knew it would take Cat doing something horrible to lose her fiancée, but she wasn't sure if this would be what Kara would consider ed horrible. She gulped for air until she saw the doctor's concerned face. "Everything will be okay, Cat. You just have to talk to Kara. Elaborate the circumstances and clarify that this will only happen when something extreme occurs. She seems very reasonable, and I am sure that Kara will understand. I doubt anyone has even told her about the circumstances."

The Media Matriarch gulped. She knew that the doctor could only hypothesize the future, not read it, and she was absolutely horrified that she had just ruined everything by turning into the person she was. Dr. Judy Alford was right. However, that sarcastic side was a part of her, and although she needed to learn when and where it was appropriate to let it run free, it would still need to be let out once in awhile, and if Kara weren't okay with that, then Cat would lose her. She could only hope that Kara was all right with Cat letting it out on people who severely messed up.

Just then her phone rang, and she saw that it was a text from Kara. Cat smiled, opened it, and then felt her heart stop from horror.

_Kara: We need to talk. ASAP!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this, please let me know what you think!

Cat shot up out of her seat. "She already knows, I have to go and try to fix this."

Dr. Alford was just about to say something, but Cat couldn't care less. She needed to find Kara and explain everything. The CEO decided that she needed to beg Kara to stay. She needed to fix this before it ruined their relationship.

The CEO ran out of the office, ignoring Mindy The Secretary's farewell, and got into her illegally parked car that now had a parking ticket on it. She grunted, got out of the car and pulled the ticket out from under the windshield before getting back into her Town Car and texting Kara back.

_Cat: Where are you? I can meet you anywhere you want._

Cat sent the text and waited a minute and four seconds in intense terror before she received a response.

_Kara: I'm already at your penthouse._

Cat's heart was beating out of her chest with fear and apprehension. Kara must be furious with her if she couldn't even wait until tonight.

_Cat: Is this serious?_

_Kara: Very. I wouldn't be asking you to meet me in the middle of the week day other wise. When can you be here?_

Cat gulped. _Cat: I'll be there soon_.

_Kara: Hurry, please._

Cat felt a little hope from the last text being so polite, but she was dreading the face to face conversation. She slipped her phone into her pocket and drove to the florist to get a dozen roses. Before driving to her own penthouse.

She had felt terror swim through her entire body from the moment she received the first text, but that fear failed in comparison to the panic she felt when she walked in to see Kara sitting on Cat's recliner with tears streaming down her cheeks and a look of heartache on her face. Cat's heart fell, and she almost dropped the bouquet that she held in her hands as she ran to Kara.

When the CEO reached her fiancée, she sat on the arm of the chair and wrapped her arm around the younger woman. She felt sick to her stomach as she tried to find words that would convince Kara to give their relationship one last chance."Kara, I-"

Kara shook her head to interrupt her and began to speak. "I love you more than anything, Cat," Kara said, taking Cat by surprise. Cat was about to say that she loved Kara back when Kara continued. "But, we can't be together anymore."

Cat's heart shattered, and nausea swirled unrestrained in her stomach. Her head swam with apologies and regret. Her heart felt as if the blood had become tar as it struggled to keep beating. An aching pain stabbed her heart with every beat. It felt like a glove of ice was encasing her heart trying to trap the pain inside from ever leaving. "Kara, please. Please don't do this." She begged with a broken voice.

Kara shook her head once more. "It's not what you think, Cat. This isn't your fault, but there is a group of White Martians trying to get revenge on J'onn for destroying the two Martians at Senator Crane's anti-alien rally a year and a half ago, and they know that I helped him. They found out my secret identity somehow, which means they are going to come after me and use anything they can to get to me. I can't put you into that situation now, and I definitely can't continue to put you into this kind of situation for the rest of my life. If you or Alex ever got hurt because of me, I wouldn't be able to cope; I'd die, Cat. If not from heartache itself, then from my own hand, because just the thought of either of you getting hurt breaks me. I love you Cat, and I want to be your wife, but I am Supergirl, the target of the universe. I'm not meant to be happy; I'm meant to be the Savior of the world. I'm so sorry, Cat. I am so fucking sorry." Kara was weeping the entire time she spoke, and Cat had begun to panic. How could she explain to Kara that she didn't care about the dangers of being with her? She was part Kryptonian now. She was much more durable than before.

Kara's words fell out of her mouth like vapor but landed in Cat's guts like acid. The CEO felt her insides tear and the blood drain from her face. Cat would laugh, but she could tell that Kara wasn't joking, she was dead serious. Her eyes were empty of joy, and her face was filled with pain, she looked as if she were nauseous. Cat tried to understand the things Kara was trying to explain to her, but she couldn't. She couldn't understand anything but the pain. "Kara, please. I can practice fighting with you at the DEO, I'll never be as strong as you, but I can certainly hold my own until you arrive. We don't have to worry about them. We are indestructible."

Kara looked up to Cat in disbelief. "Cat, I might not be able to get to you in time, and I'm not invincible. Do you not remember when Lex Luthor stabbed me nineteen times with a kryptonite sword? Do you remember when Livewire almost electrocuted me to death? What about the time when I almost suffocated by taking Fort Rozz out of Earth's atmosphere? Cat, _I'm_ not even immortal, and I'm fully Kryptonian. You are only half; we don't even know if you have powers."

Cat gulped. She remembered every one of those events as clear as day, and every time she thought about them she would get sick to her stomach, sometimes she'd lose the contents of her last meal if she didn't shut off her brain immediately. "Okay, so perhaps we aren't _indestructible_ , but we're pretty damn close."

Kara chuckled humorlessly. " _We_ aren't close to anything. I am more durable than you. We don't even know if you're bullet proof. Cat, I'm sorry, but I just can't risk losing you because of me. When the DEO and I find and defeat the White Martians, I will come and get you, and we can figure out what type of transformations happened to your body, your powers should have kicked in by then if you get any at all."

Cat crawled into Kara's lap as she began sobbing uncontrollably into Kara's chest. Her hands clutched at Kara's shirt. Kara held the CEO in silence, rocking her slowly as tears soaked the Kryptonian's chest.

A tiny lapse in tears allowed Cat to sit up to look at Kara; she blinked back her remaining tears. When she saw Kara's tear stained face, Cat collapsed back into the alien's chest, her howls of misery growing louder, which caused Kara to fall apart even worse than she had been.

Their pain had come in waves, minutes of sobbing separated by short pauses for them to recover their breaths then shooting them straight back into the outstretched arms of their grief.

Suddenly they both heard Kara's Supergirl com beep, and Alex began to relay a location for two of the five White Martians. Kara wiped her tears and looked regretfully at Cat. "I'm sorry, Kitty Cat, I have to go." She said as she stood up with Cat in her arms, before sitting the older woman on the recliner she had just vacated.

Cat felt her heart rip out of her chest, and her stomach began to twist up in knots that nauseated her. "P-please." She murmured desperately with a cracked voice.

Kara gulped back her tears. "I'm sorry, Cat. You know that I never wanted to hurt you, I'm only doing this to protect you. Alex is hidden at the DEO, would you like to be held there for your safety as well? If not, we can just have DEO agents stationed outside your building to make sure nothing happens."

Cat shook her head. "I want you stationed on your side of my bed. That's what I want." She said through her sobs.

Kara's lips quivered as she suppressed her tears. "I want that too, baby. I'm sorry that we can;t have that. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep you safe."

Cat's heart broke even more, and she thought for sure that she was going to die. " _Kara_ , _**please**_ ," Cat begged. "I won't be able to be happy without you. I won't be able to think without you."

Kara's tears came trudging down her cheeks once again. "Cat, please. The most important thing is that you'll be alive. You can only live without me in your life, and I have to make sure that you stay alive. Because knowing that I can at least see you sometimes, is better than knowing that you are buried in a cemetery because I failed to reach you in time. I can't put you at risk like that. It'd only be selfish of me. I love you; please know that." Supergirl turned to leave from the balcony with her shoulders sunken and her head bowed.

Before Cat knew it she was standing in the Superhero's way, their eyes locked. They were in the perfect position for a kiss. Cat tried her hardest to swallow the lump in her throat when she finally took in the facial expression that Kara was wearing. The older woman's pain was mirrored on the Kryptonian's face. "I love you too," Cat cried. She looked pleadingly into Kara's eyes. "I'm begging you to stay, but if you can't… Can you please kiss me one last time?"

Kara nodded and leaned in to connect their lips in one last kiss. She brushed her lips against Cat's, not innocently, but with a passion that demanded reciprocation. She wanted to pull away before she lost herself in Cat Grant, but she couldn't seem to. She didn't want to let go, not quite yet. At that moment her senses had been seduced, and she could no longer think straight. All she could think about was the future that she had craved with Cat. "Kara" She heard Cat whisper against her lips. Never before had her name sounded so beautiful "Kara, baby, please. Please don't leave me."

Kara pulled away and looked at Cat with pleading eyes. "Please, Cat. I'm sorry, baby. But I have to leave. I don't want to, _God_ I don't want to, but I have to. I love you, Cat. I swear I do." With that said, Kara super sped into her Supergirl uniform and left without another word.

Cat fell to her knees and cried. Her biggest fear had come true, she had lost the love of her life, but it wasn't for the reason she had expected… It wasn't her fault; it was the universe's.

**XXX**

Two days later, Kara was heartbrokenly sulking around the DEO. She missed Cat with everything she had, and just the mention of the older woman's name would send her into a breakdown. She stared out the window dominated by a profound sadness, fatigue engraved on her face. Her misery grew more intense with each passing moment. She knew this was for the best. She knew she needed to leave Cat in order to keep her safe and alive, but she felt empty inside without her by her side.

After a few minutes of standing there, staring out at the cloudless sky, she felt a gentle hand rest on her back, and she instantly recognized it as Alex's. "Hey, Lexie," Kara said in a monotone.

"Hey, Kar'," Alex said sympathetically. After a few moments of silence, Alex wrapped her arm completely around her younger sister and whispered in her ear. "You did the right thing; I'm proud of you."

Kara smiled. It didn't reach her eyes, and it didn't make her feel better in any way, but the fact that she had made Alex proud was something to hold on to. It would help her stay focused on fighting the last three White Martians, and then, she would have saved Cat and Alex. That was always something. That would be enough to keep her content… Well, maybe not _content_ , but it would be enough to keep her alive. She'd live to protect them.

Yeah, that was what she would do.

So when Alex and the rest of the Agents were gathered around making plans, Kara swallowed her anguish and wiped her eyes. "Let's destroy these sons of bitches," Kara said as she leaped off the balcony and soared through the sky towards the last of their enemies.

The plan was simple, Supergirl would go to the scene first, and defeat the smaller Martian first, and wait on the roof for the DEO to arrive so they could help her take on the two larger ones that were inside with the hostages. It was foolproof.

She believed that strategy would work until she touched down, and was immediately attacked by the two larger Martians from both sides. She fought as hard as she could, and took down the two that had attacked her, but she was beginning to get weak. She could hear the news helicopter above and hoped that if she died fighting this last Alien, Cat would at least know that she died saving her. There was no other thought when the smaller Alien came out, nervously.

Little did the small Martian know, that they were both nervous. Kara hadn't intended to take them all on by herself, and she was not in any state of mind to do so. She knew that she couldn't face him by herself unless she blew out all of her powers, and she wasn't quite sure if the lead buildings were hiding more aliens than they had accounted for. She knew she could take him, but she wasn't sure that she should just yet.

"Hello, Supergirl." The alien said in his human form.

Kara glared and refused to respond to the villain.

The Martian smirked. "I know that you can defeat me, but what you don't know is that as soon as you do, your faincée is going to die."

Kara's heart dropped. "Leave her out of this!"

The Martian smirked even more devilishly than before. "I'd love to, but there's just one catch."

Kara frowned, and she felt like time stood still. "I have to die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of the chapter! Thank you <3


	15. Chapter 15

Cat's heartache had rung her out until she was dry inside, no more tears would come. Her insides still felt as raw as if a winter wind was blowing right through her skin. The last conversation she had with Kara haunted and taunted her, replaying like an echo. Her appetite had dwindled to nothing. She had kept the curtains closed so that she wouldn't have to witness life going on as usual. How could it when her whole world had crumbled?

Eventually, after two days she could no longer take it, and she drove herself to the DEO headquarters in search of either of the Danvers sisters. She found Alex and frantically walked over to her. The DEO Deputy Director still was weary of the CEO, but Cat knew that because of the young woman's love for her sister, she tried her hardest to get along with her. "Alex! Where is she?!"

Alex sighed. "She's on route to defeat the last of the Rebel White Martians."

Cat's heart began rapidly beating with fear. "By herself?! Aren't they practically just as strong as her?!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "They might be a match for Superman, but if you hadn't noticed, Kara is much stronger than him and anyway there's a team of agents on their way as well. How the hell did you get in here anyway?"

Cat scoffed. "I'm Cat Grant; I can go wherever I would like."

Alex scowled at the older woman. "Whatever. Why are you here?"

Cat looked the woman dead in the eyes. "I would like your help." She was terrified, but there was no way in hell she'd let her future sister-in-law and all of the DEO see that.

"Well, it'll have to wait," Alex said as she looked at the DEO Computer screen with fear written all over her face. She turned the screen on and put her Supergirl com on speaker.

Cat looked at the screen and felt the blood drain from her face as she watched two gigantic White Martians attack Kara from both sides. She observed intently and fearfully as Kara fought the two Martians and sighed in relief when Supergirl came out on top but frowned when she saw how weak the younger woman seemed to be.

She watched as a young Latin man came walking towards Kara with a smirk. "Hello, Supergirl."

Kara glared at the man but didn't respond to the villain.

The Martian smirked. "I know that you can defeat me, but what you don't know is that as soon as you do, your faincée is going to die." Cat's heart clenched in her chest.

Kara had to choose the world or Cat.

Kara's face tightened, and Cat was terrified. No matter what Kara decided, the Kryptonian would be devastated."Leave her out of this!" Kara yelled ferociously, shocking Cat, but also melting her heart at seeing how protective Kara was over her.

The Martian smirked even more devilishly than before. "I'd love to, but there's just one catch."

Kara frowned. "I have to die." She said solemnly.

"NO!" Both Cat and Alex yelled in unison.

"Alex, she can't die! I'd die if she did! I couldn't handle losing her!"

Alex nodded. "Me too. Kara insisted I stay behind, but I'm not sure if that was such a good idea. I should've insisted she carried me with her."

Cat shook her head vehemently and was about to speak but was interrupted by the Martian speaking to Kara again.

"Well, to be more precise, you have to turn around and let me put these Kryptonite handcuffs on you so that I can take you back to my ship and have you publicly executed." The man chuckled.

Cat was horrified. She had clenched her fists so tight that her fingernails were cutting into her palm, as she tried to manage her fear. "Please Kara, do t do this." She whispered to herself.

Kara looked at the Martian speculatively. "You swear on Mars that if I give myself up willingly, you'll leave everyone I love alone?" She asked.

Cat's heart broke. Kara was going to sacrifice herself for her. She couldn't stand to watch, but she had to… Just in case.

"I swear on all the planets that if you come with me, Cat Grant, Alex Danvers, and every other human being will be safe from the White Martian rebellion." The man said with his right hand on his chest, and his left hand was holding out a pair of glowing green handcuffs.

 

Kara nodded and reached for her ear and took out the earpiece. She brought it close to her mouth and spoke into it. "Alex, I have to do this. I'm so sorry for everything that being my sister put you through. You've been my constant ally, my rock in the hard times, and my friend in the great ones. Please don't ever feel like this is your fault. Because it isn't. I love you so much, and it was an honor to have you as my big sister." Kara's tears were evident in her voice. Alex and Cat's tears were evident on their faces and in their sobs. Kara continued. "I know you don't trust Cat, but she was the love of my life. Please, Alex… take care of each other. I know that I've asked too much of you already, but you two have more in common than you think. You'll need each other, and I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to protect you without dying. Please, tell her that I love her with everything that I've got, and don't let her blame herself. I love you, Alex. I love you both."

When Kara finished her goodbye, she dropped the earpiece onto the ground and stomped it. Most likely to prevent the Martian from picking it up and bringing it with them, forcing the DEO to hear her execution.

 _Selfless even in the face of death._ Cat said to herself sadly as she watched the woman that she loved as she turned around and let the man cuff her arms behind her back.

Adrenaline kicked in, and before she knew it, she was running faster than she ever had before. "I'm coming for you, baby."

**XXX**

Kara was terrified. She had no idea what was to come with being a prisoner on the Rebel White Martians' ship, and she wasn't looking forward to finding out. She watched her captor free his other hostages and then turned to follow him towards the car he had parked to take them to the ship.

She was just about to get in when she heard a gush of wind behind her, and then the voice of the woman whose life she was trying to save.

"Kara! Baby, please! Don't do this!" Cat begged. The CEO was hoping that Kara wasn't already handcuffed and was disheartened when she noticed the younger woman was already headed to a car. Luckily she had an idea. She hoped with everything in her that it would be enough.

Kara was absolutely shocked. "Cat?! How'd you get here?! You need to leave; I'm doing this to save everyone! I'm sorry."

Cat felt tears run down her cheeks. She looked over to the Martian. "Can I at least kiss her goodbye?" She pleaded.

The Martian sighed in annoyance. "Whatever. Make it fast."

Cat felt glee spread through her as she walked over to Kara. Kara's tears were falling rapidly. "Cat, I'm so sorry it had to be this way." She sobbed.

The CEO's heart broke, "You don't need to be sorry, baby. Everything is going to be alright." She said as she wrapped her arms around Kara's back and connected their lips in a passionate kiss.

Kara kissed Cat back earnestly. She would savor this last kiss for as long as she could. As soon as the kiss started, she felt Cat's hands reach the handcuffs and begin to fiddle with them before they unclasped around her wrists. Cat continued kissing her as she placed an object (that Kara only assumed was a lighter) in her hand. She was shocked but relieved. She kept her hands behind her back until Cat pulled away and looked at her.

"I will cherish our time together for eternity," Cat said in a façade of utter heartbreak.

The Martian Walked to the Kryptonian, and as soon as he reached her, was knocked to the ground by a swift Kryptonian punch to the jaw.

Kara had no idea how Cat had learned about White Martians' severe pyrophobia, but she was grateful as she held the lighter out in front of her for the man to see. "Move, and I light your ass on fire," Kara said.

The villain nodded in fear.

Kara smiled gratefully at Cat before looking back at the man. "Now, call your hitman or whatever you have hunting my family, and tell them to leave Cat and everyone else alone."

The alien did as he was told, and soon he and the three other rebels were taken into DEO custody. Kara and Cat had gone back to the headquarters so that Alex and Kara could hug and comfort one another before the ex-fiancées left together in Cat's car.

While in the passenger seat, Cat looked over at Kara and smiled. _She's alive._ She said silently. Kara looked over and caught Cat staring, making the older woman blush in embarrassment. "Sorry." She said. "I'm just… I'm so glad you're not dead."

Kara chuckled. "I am too. All thanks to you."

Cat's heart rate escalated at the praise. After a few minutes of silence, Cat said the one thing that had been swirling in her mind since she heard Kara's speech. "You were going to sacrifice yourself for me." She said quietly.

Kara looked at the CEO with admiration and protectiveness on her face. "Of course, I was, Cat."

Cat's heart felt like it was beating a mile a second with love. "You were going to let them imprison, torture, and murder you, just to save me?"

Kara looked at her again. This time with pure love and devotion residing on her face. "Yes. I would do absolutely anything to keep you safe."

Cat smiled at Kara, and Kara smiled back.

"Thank you," Cat whispered.

"Don't need to thank me, Kitty Cat. I'd do it again even if I knew you couldn't save me this time if it meant saving you."

Cat shook her head. "Please don't even make me think of something like that."

Kara smiled apologetically as she focused on the road. "Sorry."

They stayed silent until they reached Cat's building. She looked at Kara as the younger woman got out of the car. "Would you like to come in for a while?" She questioned nervously.

Kara smiled sheepishly. "I was going to ask if I could stay with you for a few days to make sure that no one would come after you."

Cat smiled. Exuberance flowed through her at the thought of Kara staying with her. "That would be lovely, Kara."

The younger woman smiled as she held the door to the building open for Cat.

When they had reached Cat's apartment, Kara went to the bathroom to shower, giving Cat time to think. She needed to get Kara back, but she needed to tell her everything, which terrified her.

When Cat heard the bathroom door open, she sat up straight. She was about to speak when Kara interrupted her. "Do you have an extra pillow? I can just use my cape as a blanket, but I don't have anything to use as a pillow besides my boots, and that would not be comfortable." Kara said in her adorkable manner.

Cat's heart swelled with adoration at the familiar mannerisms, but she soon realized Kara didn't plan to share a bed with her. "Y-you're not sleeping in the bed?" She asked.

Kara fidgeted with her fingers. "I-I figured that'd make things a bit awkward, y'know? Two exes sharing a bed an-"

"I don't want to be exes," Cat said bluntly. She may have said it bluntly, but only to hide how sad and scared she was at the thought of never being able to have Kara as her own again.

Kara shook her head and sighed sadly. "I know, I don't either. But we can't risk you get-"

Cat cut in. "No! Kara! You don't get to tell me that _we_ can't risk me getting hurt. I don't care! I'd let someone amputate my legs and give me robot ones if it meant that I could be with you. I. Don't. Care. Kara, all I want is you. So if you don't want to be with me, at least give me an actual reason, or I'm going to keep fighting for you!" She ended her rant while staring at her ex-fiancée pleadingly.

Kara was shocked. She'd known that Cat loved her, but had never realized how desperately. It seemed to be just as desperately as she loved Cat. She walked toward Cat and smiled before leaning down and kissing her. The kiss was slow, passionate, and it felt like she was finally home. After everything they'd been through, they were finally home. It took both of their breaths away, and when they pulled apart, they stared at each other for a long moment before Cat realized that she still needed to tell Kara the truth and that she would most likely lose her for real this time.

She fought back her tears and kissed Kara one last time before she pulled away from Kara and told her the truth. "I'm not who you want. Not anymore."

Kara furrowed her brows as confusion and hurt took residence on her face. "What are you talking about?"

Cat took a shuddering breath. "I-I fired Mark Caudill a few days ago."

Kara chuckled. "I know."

Cat was shocked, and she felt her eyes grow wide with hope. "You… you do?"

Kara laughed loudly. "Of course I do. He deserved it for being so crude. Why would that make me not want you?"

Cat frowned. "Because of what I said to him."

Kara laughed. "Winn recorded it all. It was quite sexy if I do say so myself."

Cat felt arousal pool between her legs as she stared in shock at the woman of her dreams. "It was?" She murmured with a cracked voice.

Kara nodded. "Absolutely. When you are going off on the right people, it is absolutely libidinous."

Cat felt so jovial that she was sure she was going to explode. Everything was falling into place again. She had her fiancée back, and she accepted her for who she genuinely was. "Can I put your ring back on your finger?" Cat asked hesitantly.

Kara nodded enthusiastically, and Cat smiled before she pulled the two-million dollar ring out of her pocket and slid it back onto Kara's left ring finger.

Kara's shoulders relaxed. "Oh thank god." She said right before she surged forward and embraced Cat and kissed her soundly.

They both melted into the kiss, but when Cat tried to undo the buttons of Kara's pajama shirt, the Superhero pulled away. "We shouldn't. Not yet. Let's not do anything that could ruin this."

Cat nodded. "We should most certainly talk first."

Kara chuckled. "Yeah, we should… you seem to have powers now."

Cat smirked. "It seems that I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know if you enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little fluff to give you all a break from the horrid angst that they've been going through, next chapter will have more action in it, I promise.

The next morning, Cat awoke in her lover's strong embrace and smiled. They had been through a magnitude of terrible events throughout the past year and a half, but they still continued to fall back together, and that gave her a staggering amount of hope and pride. She knew that Kara loved her before, but she had always assumed and believed that it was substantially less than she loved Kara, but after the events of the day before, she realized that Kara loved her just as much as Cat loved her. She sighed in contentment and kissed the young Kryptonian on the forehead. "I love you, baby girl." She whispered to the sleeping woman.

 

Kara wrapped her arms tighter around the CEO, and murmured "I love you too, gorgeous."

 

Cat's heart melted at the husky voice Kara said it in. Cat loved her morning voice; it was quite possibly one of the most seductive things she had ever heard. She looked at Kara and watched as the hero opened each eye slowly. "Morning." She said.

 

Cat laughed. "Good morning, my love."

 

Kara could tell that Cat was holding something back, but wasn't quite sure what. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

 

"N-Nothing. Everything is fine; I'm just still waking up." Cat said as she bit her lip, she wasn't telling the full truth, nothing was wrong per se, but she wanted to ask Kara something but knew that she shouldn't bring it up for a few weeks.

 

 

"Cat, what are you burying away?" Kara asked sweetly, quickly melting Cat's resolve.

 

Cat could feel her façade fading but fought her hardest to keep it as in tact as possible. "Nothing significant, my love. Go back to sleep; it is only 7:30."

 

Kara frowned. "Catherine Jane Grant, don't you lie to me. Something is bothering you."

 

Cat frowned. "I'm just thinking about things, that's all."

 

Kara's eyes widened, "A-are you having doubts?"

 

Cat's heart slammed painfully against her rib cage at from knowing that she had made her fiancèe feel like she wasn't what Cat wanted. "No! No nothing at all like that. It's just something silly."

 

Kara didn't want to push, but she needed Cat to understand that she was willing to talk about anything with her.  "Never bury feelings deep, baby. It may take twice as much strength to say what you want, feel what you feel, and be who you are, but it is ten times more rewarding than burying it all away. I'm here, and you can tell me anything."

 

Cat nodded and took a nervous breath before explaining her predicament. "I want to get married."

 

Kara chuckled. "I know that, Kitty Cat, why else would I be wearing this gorgeous ring?"

 

Cat shook her head. "Today."

 

Kara furrowed her brows in incertitude. "Huh?"

 

"I want to get married today." Cat clarified.

 

Kara chuckled. "Well, we can't do that."

 

Cat bit back her hurt and nodded. "Right, yes..." She trailed off in disappointment.

 

"No, Cat. Not because of that, because it's Saturday and the courthouse is closed. They're closed until Tuesday, for memorial day. So, Why not Tuesday?"

 

Cat jerked her head up. "R-really?"

 

Kara nodded. "Absolutely. I want to be your wife, Cat Grant. But this means I better get going."

 

Cat frowned. "Why?"

 

"Because I have to go shopping for your rings."

 

"Rings? As In plural?"

 

Kara chuckled. "I'm not the only one that's going to be wearing two gorgeous rings."

 

Cat smiled fondly. "I love you so much; I wouldn't care if you married me with a bread tie, as long as I got to call you mine."

 

Kara smiled. "You'll always be able to call me yours, baby." The hero said as she kissed her fiancèe.

 

Cat's heart swelled with jubilation at the promise that Kara had just made and hoped that she would continue to hear that same promise for the rest of eternity. When they broke the kiss, Cat spoke. "And you will always be able to call me yours, Kara."

 

Kara smiled. "I better be able to. You're my world, Cat Grant."

 

Cat smiled. "Don't you mean Cat Danvers?"

 

Kara's  eyes widened, "Wow." Kara breathed in shock. "You're willing to take my last name?" 

 

Cat nodded. "I want to be completely yours."

 

"Well, you already are, baby. We could both hyphenate it, if you'd like." Kara offered.

 

Cat shook her head. "Absolutely not. I want to change my last name to yours. Not only will it show that I am fully devoted to you, but it'll be a relief not to share a name with Katherine any longer."

 

Kara chuckled. "You know, you still kind of do, the only difference in your first names is the first letter. They still sound identical."

 

Cat glared playfully at Kara. "Well, when I go to the Social Security office, on Wednesday to show them our marriage certificate and change my last name, I'll have them legally change it from Catherine Jane Grant to Cat Jane Danvers."

Kara frowned. "No. You will have them change it to Catherine Jane Danvers-Grant, and I'll have them change mine to Kara Danvers Grant. You are not going to change your identity because I love the one you have now. You are amazing exactly how you are, and I love your name."

 

Cat felt butterflies in her stomach, and she surged forward to connect her lips to Kara's in a passionate kiss. "I love you." She said as they broke apart. "Please don't ever leave me again."

 

Kara chuckled. "As long as you follow your vows, you have nothing to worry about." 

 

Cat smiled fondly at Kara. "You know that I will."

 

Kara nodded with a beaming smile. "I definitely do. So you have nothing to worry about."

 

Cat kissed Kara again, pulling KAra on top of her as she laid back on the bed. She went for the buttons on Kara's shirt but was stopped by Kara's hand. "Don't. Not yet. We have to get to the DEO at nine, so we can see what all powers you've gained. Tonight though, I promise.

 

Cat nodded. "I'll go make breakfast."

 

Kara nodded in agreement before kissing Cat one last time and getting off the bed, offering her hand to Cat to help her out of bed too. "And I will help you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is what helps me know what you guys would like! Let me know if you enjoyed, and if there is anything I could incorporate into this fic! Thank you!:)


	17. Chapter 17

Once they had sat down for breakfast, Cat and Kara continued their speaking with ease. "I've missed this," Kara said, confusing Cat. 

 

 

"Missed what, darling?" Cat asked with corrugated brows. 

 

 

"You. The  _real_ you." Kara explained.

 

 

"What do you mean? I've been here the entire time." Cat asserted.

 

 

Kara nodded, "Yes, you've been here, but you were always so scared around me after that night I found you on the balcony. I was beginning to worry that you were afraid of _me_."

 

 

Cat shook her head. "I could never be afraid of you, Kara."

 

 

Kara smiled and grabbed her hand. "Then what was it? What had you so afraid?"

 

 

Cat let out a shaky breath, "It's still here. The fear is still here, and it'll never go away. But I've just learned to ignore it."

 

 

Kara frowned. "Baby, whatever it is, I will protect you from it, I swear."

 

 

Cat smiled gratefully at the Kryptonian. "I know you would if you could, but the fact is that you can't. Not from this."

 

 

Cat could see the concern in Kara's eyes after her last declaration, so after she had swallowed her bite of Eggs Benedict, she decided not to hide anything from Kara anymore, after all, she was going to be marrying her in three days. "I'm scared for someone to realize how amazing you are, someone smarter, more talented, and kinder than I that is better for you. I'm afraid that they'll sweep you off your feet, and take you from me. I'm scared that one day I will have to see someone else kissing your lips. I'm scared for someone else to take my place and own your heart. And I know that you'd never cheat on me, I know that, but you can't stop yourself from falling in love with someone else. I know it's stupid, and that you are devoted to me, but I'm not used to good things happening to me in this way. So I'm scared because you mean more to me than any other person on the planet. You are everything that I think about, need, and want. I'm sorry if I sound foolish, it's just that sometimes when I wake up in your arms, I have to pinch myself to believe that this is real. That we are real, and even after I pinch myself I still can't believe this because you are just so much more amazing than anyone else in existence."

 

 

Kara had tears in her bright blue eyes as she looked into Cat's dark brown ones. "Cat, my love for you is deep and raw. I have never loved anyone as I have you. I will be the first to admit that I didn't plan on falling in love with you, and I already know that you didn't plan on falling in love with me either, but it happened. We fell in love, and this is real. I'll also admit that we don't have it as easy as ordinary couples do, but this is no ordinary love. Our love is so much more special than most."

 

 

Cat teared up and leaned over the table to kiss Kara passionately. That speech was everything she needed to hear and more. "You have no idea how much I love you, Kara."

 

 

Kara chuckled. "Probably close to as much as I love you."

 

 

Cat smirked. "I will always love you more, dear."

 

 

Kara feigned offense. "That's absurd. There is no way anyone could love anyone as much as I love you, baby."

 

 

Cat smiled lovingly at the woman of her dreams. "Agree to disagree, sweetheart?"

 

 

Kara chuckled. "Fine."

 

 

Cat smiled and continued eating. She was marveled by how much happier she was just from telling Kara the truth.  _Dr. Alford is right; communication is one of the most important things in a relationship._ She thought.

 

 

**XXX**

 

 

When they reached the DEO, Kara and Cat walked through the door hand-in-hand. When they passed the Sunroom, Cat had flashbacks to the time Kara had laid in there for over a week unconscious, and how they weren't even sure if she would survive. She shivered from the horror and grasped the Kryptonian's hand just a bit tighter to reassure herself that they younger woman was still alive and well. Kara gripped back just as hard. 

 

"It's okay, baby. That was a long time ago. I'm right here, with you, and I am fine." Kara said soothingly as if she could read Cat's mind.

 

Cat smiled gratefully to her fiancée. She loved how Kara could tell whenever something was bothering her; it made her feel so cared for that she had no idea how to explain it. She just wanted to let Kara know she appreciated it. Even though the smile did little to show it. "I love you, you know."

 

Kara smiled as she stopped in front of Alex's Lab door. "I know, baby. I love you too, you know."

 

Cat beamed at Kara. "Good." She said before pausing for a second. SHe looked to Kara as she started to fill with worry. "How do you think Alex will handle the news?"

 

Kara wrinkled her brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

 

Cat gulped. Trepidation was beginning to fill her. If Alex disapproved of their union, she could most definitely put it to an end. One way or another. BUt, then she had an idea, she would talk to Alex, and ask for her blessing. Maybe that would win over her future sister-in-law. Cat forced a smile onto her face. "You know, that she's going to be your maid of honor?"

 

Kara chuckled, kissed Cat's forehead gingerly, and looked into her lover's soft brown eyes. "I think she's going to be ecstatic, now let's get your testing out of the way. I'll be back in an hour after I finish up some last minute Edits at work, okay?"

 

"Okay," Cat said with a grin. "You better not be late, darling."

 

Kara chuckled. "I'll be back soon." She said as she walked through the door to her sister's lab while holding Cat's hand. "Hey, sis," Kara said before hugging her older sister. "I'll be back later; I just have some work to catch up on at the office. Please be careful with my girl, okay?" She asked politely.

 

Alex hugged her sister tightly before letting her go and responding. "Of course, sweetie." She said as she glared at Cat. 

 

Cat gulped. Nope, Alex still hated her. 

 

After Kara had left, Alex sat down at her desk to do paperwork. "What are we planning on doing today?" The CEO asked the Deputy Director.

 

Alex looked up from her paperwork. "Well, first things first, we need to see if you have any powers that could pose a threat to anyone... including my sister."

 

Cat nodded. "That seems reasonable, and what happens if I do?"

 

Alex smirked. "We exterminate you."

 

Cat's heart began pounding in her chest with fear. "Wh-what?!"

 

Alex laughed. "Don't worry. It was a joke. You know what those are, right?"

 

Cat relaxed but was thoroughly perplexed. Why was Alex so friendly all of a sudden? "I'm growing quite tired of your mixed signals, Miss Danvers," Cat said as she fixated a glare towards the younger woman.

 

Alex got up out of her desk chair and walked over to a cabinet. "That's funny because you gave them to Kara for years. Sucks, doesn't it?"

 

Cat was taken aback. What the hell was that supposed to mean? "What are you talking about? She never even knew I was in love with her before that night she found me on the balcony."

 

Alex laughed humorlessly. "No, you're right, she didn't. But she also thought that you were friends one minute, and the next she'd be on the phone crying to me because of some mean comment, you made."

 

Cat's heart fell. She'd made Kara cry before. How could she? "I-"

 

"Save it, all I'm trying to tell you is that I don't trust you. I'm civil to you for Kara's sake, but even after you saved her life, I don't think you deserve her because 1: You were the reason she almost died to begin with, and 2: once you're done pretending to be a better person, you're going to drag her down with your pointless and hurtful jabs, and I don't want to see that."

 

Cat gulped. "I love her."

 

"I know, you've shown that, but that still doesn't mean you deserve her. No one on Earth deserves her."

 

"I know." Cat acquiesced. "but she's chosen to be with me, so I'm not going to turn her away."

 

Alex shook her head. "No, of course not. You're going to be selfish like Cat Grant always is, and ruin Kara.."

 

Cat's anger flared up. "Oh, and you're so perfect? How? You've made her cry before too! I sat with Supergirl on the balcony as she cried because she felt like her beloved sister was ashamed of her. She cried because her sister didn;t even seem grateful to her for saving her plane from crashing. I was there when she cried because YOU killed her Aunt and lied to her about it!"

 

Alex stood stunned. Then glared. "You were there for Supergirl. Not Kara. You were still treating her like dirt, and making her feel worthless. I was there for her through everything. I've always protected her and watched out for her. I've always been there for her, and I always will be. I've made mistakes, yes. But I've never intentionally caused Kara pain. **NEVER.** You know why? Because I love her."

 

Cat furrowed her brow. "I love her too! Why can't you just accept the fact that She's going to marry me? I know that I don't deserve her! I know that I've been awful to her in the past! I know that I almost caused her to die, and I'll never forgive myself for it! But can't you see that I want to be what she deserves? That I hate who I was in the past, and that I am trying to be a better person every day? I love Kara, and I'd do anything for her, as would you. So, please, can you just give me a chance? Because if you disapprove of our marriage, and Kara finds out, she'd be torn, and I'm 90% sure that she would leave me out of fear of disappointing you."

 

Alex frowned and shook her head. "She would, yes. But I'd never do that to her because right now, you make her happy. I just want to make sure that you understand, that if you start  _not_ making her happy, I will end you. Do you understand?"

 

Cat nodded. "S-so you aren't going to tell her to leave me?"

 

Alex scoffed. "Of course, I'm not. I want to, believe me, I do, but I couldn't do that to her. I could never put Kara in a position where she had to choose between the two most important people in her life. I just will be watching you for the rest of your lives."

 

Cat wrinkled her brow. "How is that possible? You're human, your maximum age limit is around 110, and it is very rare that anyone reaches that."

 

Alex laughed. "I'm the world's best bio engineer, and I work with Alien life forms and alien products for a living, you think that I haven't figured out a serum to prevent me from growing old and dying? No. I might even live longer than  you two."

 

Cat was stunned. "Well, that's impressive, Miss Danvers."

 

Alex smiled. "Thank you; I surprise myself sometimes."

 

Cat laughed. "I know that you probably already know this, but you are very talented, and you and Kara both are lucky to have each other."

 

Alex shook her head. "I know Kara thinks that she has been a burden on me in the past, but she couldn't be further from the truth. It's true that at first, I resented her, but I got over that very quickly once I realized how amazing she is. Every since then, she has been the absolute most important person in my life. Some go as far as teasing me and saying that I am in love with her, but they're wrong. She _is_ my soulmate, but not in a romantic way. She is and always be my sister, and I will always need her in my life to be able to have the strength to do my job, but I am not in love with her, I'm actually involved with someone."

 

Cat smiled, she had actually wondered about Alex's feelings for Kara before and was worried that if the young brunette confessed them to Kara, she would leave Cat to try and be what Alex wanted. Cat couldn't deny that she was grateful to hear that Alex did only love her like a sister, "It seems as though we both have the same soulmate." Cat asserted.

 

Alex smiled. "It seems we do. Let's get started on the tests. We wouldn't want you accidentally hurting someone... or yourself."

 

Cat looked at her future sister-in-law with confusion. "Did you just admit that you don't want me getting hurt, Agent Danvers?"

 

Alex sighed, "I suppose I did."

 

The CEO smirked. "I'm growing on you, aren't I?"

 

The agent glared at the older woman. "Don't push it."

 

Cat smirked.  _I'm growing on her._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to bring Cat's snarkiness back, but in a healthier way than before. ALso, people were mad at Alex for punching Cat when she saw Kara almost dead because Cat ignored Kara's warnings, so I tried my best to explain Alex's distaste towards Cat, and show them slowly working out their issues. I also wanted to answer people's worries about this turning into a Kalex fic... I ship Kalex Hardcore, but I also ship SuperCat and this is strictly a SuperCat story. I promise to write a Kalex fic once this fic is wrapped up.
> 
> Also, for people that have been asking: I plan on a lot more fluff for Cat and Kara in the following chapters, but there will still be a few angsty moments for people that have been asking about this. And in the next chapter, we will be seeing Cat's powers!
> 
> Please let me know how you feel about this chapter! I love hearing from all of you!


	18. Chapter 18

Cat was focusing her vision on the door of Alex's lab, she had been straining her eyes for the past fifteen minutes, but to no avail. She clearly had no x-ray vision. She sighed frustratedly, after a few more moments, and gave up. She turned around to her fiancée's sister and frowned. "Alex, I don't have x-ray vision." She said.

 

 

Alex smirked. "I know, but it was fun watching you glare at the door for the past twenty minutes."

 

 

"You are quite the clever one, Agent Danvers. Just remember who you're messing with." Cat said as she laughed.

 

 

Alex playfully rolled her eyes. "Who? The Queen Of All Media?" Cat shrugged her shoulder. 

 

 

"I was going to say the one who is strong enough to throw you into outer space, but I suppose that works too." 

 

 

Alex laughed loudly at that. "Well, technically you couldn't even throw a quarter that far, but okay."

 

 

Cat pouted her bottom lip playfully. She was enjoying the newfound easiness between her and Alex. Maybe they could be friends after all. "Could we tell Kara that I could anyway?" Cat joked. "I'm sure she'd find it attractive."

 

 

Alex crinkled her nose as she frowned in disgust. "I _really_ don't want to hear what my sister finds alluring, Cat. That is above and beyond cringe worthy to me in all honesty."

 

 

Cat laughed at that as well. "I'm sure it is. I apologize."

 

 

Alex nodded. "Apology accepted." She said before going back to her role of the no-nonsense DEO Deputy Director.

 

 

"Now, from the data that I've collected so far, it seems that you have the ability to lift about two hundred pounds, which I'm sure is an improvement than what you were previously able to pick up, but nothing extraordinary. Kryptonite dampens your powers but doesn't seem to make you ill. Your vision is that of a human's, and your speed is most definitely super. You are not able to fly but can jump as high as three stories. You have the senses of a Kryptonian so you can smell, and taste things that humans can't, but your vision and hearing seem to be the same, now the only test that we need to do, is to check to see if you are bullet proof."

 

 

Cat gulped. "I hate needles."

 

 

Alex chuckled. "Well, we are going to just start off with needles. Then if they can't puncture your skin, we are going to have to start testing bullets to see how high of a caliber your skin can withstand."

 

 

Cat was absolutely mortified. That sounded excruciating. "There is no way in hell I am going to let you do that to me, Alexandra."

 

 

Alex glared at the CEO. "No one calls me that except my mother, and she only calls me that when I'm 'disappointing' her. Which is apparently all the time, so could you stop with the full name, please? Thanks."

 

 

Cat was taken aback. She knew what Alex was feeling, and decided to back off for now. But she was still not going to have Agents shooting at her just to test her skin's strength. "I'm sorry. I know how it feels to have a mother that doesn't approve of anything you do. But I am still not going to let people fire guns at me. That will never happen."

 

 

Alex sighed. "We'll just ask Kara what she thinks. I know damn well that if Kara thinks its best, you'll jump in front of a grenade launcher."

 

 

Cat wished that she could deny it, but it was true. Alex has pointed out many times that Kara has her 'whipped.' " _Fine_." Cat huffed in annoyance, more at herself than anything. Then she remembered what she had wanted to talk to the brunette about in the first place. "I needed to speak to you about something before Kara returns anyway."

 

 

Alex looked up from her paperwork on Cat's abilities and furrowed her brows. "Speak, Cat." Alex laughed. "Get it? Because Dog-"

 

 

Cat rolled her eyes. "Yes. I Got it." She interrupted. 

 

 

Alex frowned. "What is it?"

 

 

"I would like your blessing to marry your sister."

 

 

"It's a bit late for that, isn't it?" Alex said as she rolled her eyes. "You already popped the question."

 

 

Cat hadn't thought about that. "I suppose you're right. But I would like it if you were the one to walk her down the aisle, I know it would mean the world to her. I just want to prove to you that I will never hurt her again. That I've changed and that I'd never hurt her again."

 

 

Alex studied the CEO for a few minutes, and Cat was beginning to feel less and less sure of herself. She gulped, getting ready to speak again when Alex spoke. "You're better than that Luthor bitch. So I guess I can't be too picky. Whenever your wedding is next year, I'll be the one arm-in-arm with the bride."

 

 

Cat relaxed dramatically. Alex was going to be there, and Kara wouldn't be devastated from Alex not showing up. Cat thought that it was a good day until she realized that Alex wasn't expecting the wedding to be until the following year. "I... um... I asked her to marry me Tuesday."

 

 

Alex frowned. "Cat, that's much too soon. I understand that you've been in love with Kara for three years, but Kara just fell in love with you a few months ago. How can you be sure that she won't fall out of love, but then stick with you because she doesn't want to break her vows? Would that be enough for you? Having her, but not _having_ her?" 

 

 

Cat's heart broke at the thought, but then remembered Kara's words from that morning, and smiled before shaking her head. "No, that wouldn't be enough, and if I sensed that that was the case, I would let her go, no matter how terribly it'd destroy me to do so. But we've talked, a lot. So, I know that Kara wants this, and I want it more than anything, so we are going to do this, and we'd both like for you to come."

 

 

"Alright, alright. I just wanted to make sure you thought it all through. But if this is what Kara wants, and if you can say with absolute certainty that you won't hurt my little sister, I will be there to walk Kara down the aisle. Who is walking you down the aisle, though?"

 

 

Cat laughed. "Believe it or not, I plan to ask Clark to do so."

 

 

"Clark? As in, Clark Kent? The one who you had a crush on before?"

 

 

Cat waved her hand in dismissal as she clicked her tongue in the same manner. "A crush on  _him?_ No, dear, wrong Kryptonian."

 

 

Alex furrowed her brow. "Isn't that the reason you hate Lois so much? Because she stole him from you?"

 

 

Cat scoffed. "No. That wretched excuse of a woman took many things from me: My stories, my job, and even my pride on occasion, but she didn't have the luxury of stealing a man from me. Especially not Clark, contrary to what the tabloids would have you believe, he has always been like my brother."

 

 

Before Alex could remark, Kara came through the door with two bags of take-out in one hand, and a cardboard drink holder containing three cups. "Anyone up for Thai?" The Superhero asked chirpily.

 

 

Her older sister and fiancée looked at her with fondness as they walked over to her and accepted the offered food before they pressed kisses to her cheeks. They all sat down and began to munch on their food.  After a few moments of dining in silence, Kara spoke up. "So, what kind of superpowers does my Super Cat have?" She asked with excitement evident in her voice.

 

 

Cat giggled at the nickname. "Darling, you are just downright adorable, but I don't think we'll be needing a superhero name for me. I've only got super speed, which pales in comparison to yours."

 

 

"Well, how fast can you go?" Kara asked with a tiny hint of disappointment in her voice. The disappointment worried Cat, but she refused to start thinking the worst, she knew better than that. She was learning to trust people. Especially the woman she planned to spend many centuries with.

 

Cat was about to explain when Alex stepped in. "You can run a Mach 13, which is 165 miles a minute, or 9900 miles an hour. Cat can only run about 65 miles per hour or 1.08 miles per minute, which is still unbelievably fast for a person to run, just not quite as fast as you."

 

Kara looked at Cat and smiled, there was disappointment there, Cat could see it plain as day, and it made her incredibly nervous. Ws Kara scared to be with her now? Was Karadisappointed in  _Cat_ now?  _Catherine Jane Grant! Stop jumping the gun on things you have no clue about! You can't read Kara's mind! When she drops you off at the penthouse tonight, she will most likely tell you what she is feeling, and then you can talk about it like rational human beings... Well..  Aliens... or... Whatever the hell we are now! Just stop it!_ She chastised herself internally.

 

 

"Nothing else?" Kara asked her sister.

 

 

Alex held up her index finger as she chewed her food and swallowed. "She can jump quite high, between 3-4 stories, and has a slight increase in strength, but other than that no. We need to test her skin's endurance, but she refuses to do so."

 

 

Kara creased her forehead in confusion before looking at Cat. "You don't want to let her see if you're bullet proof?"

 

 

Cat looked worriedly at her fiancée, "I'm just scared that it'll hurt."

 

 

"I understand, baby," Kara said as she reached over and covered Cat's hand with her own.

 

 

Cat's heart melted, although she could hear the slight frown in the younger woman's voice. She was emotionally conflicted after it registered, elated with Kara's words, but concerned with Kara's tone.  "You do?"

 

 

Kara smiled softly at her, but her eyes shone with something that worried Cat. "Of course I do, baby. It is your body, and I won't pressure you into anything that makes you weary, or nervous. Being shot at doesn't harm me, but it still hurts. So, I won't even think about asking you to go through that, especially if it's not a guarantee that your body would reflect them." 

 

 

Cat smiled, and she kissed the blonde's cheek. She was undeniably worried because of Kara's tone, but she was still being tender and loving, so she believed that Kara didn't intend to leave her... But then she thought about it more thoroughly and realized that it could just be because they were in front of Alex, and the younger woman didn't want to make a scene. Cat's heart ached in fear and desperately wanted to get out of there.

 

 

 

**XXX**

 

 

 

An hour and a half after Cat and Kara had lunch with Alex, the couple had arrived at Cat's penthouse. When they reached the living room, Kara sat down on the couch and faced the TV. She had been strangely quiet since the mention of Cat having no powers, and although Cat had tried her hardest to ignore it, and chalk it up to something that had happened while the younger woman had been in the office,  she could no longer suppress her fear. If Kara was planning on leaving her, she needed Kara to admit it so she could try to fix whatever was broken between them; however, she decided to be discreet about it. She didn't want to upset Kara, so she decided to be as casual as she could be. "How did it go at the office, dear?" She asked sweetly as she sat next to the blonde.

 

 

The hero muted the TV and turned to face Cat with a tight smile. "It went well, just a few minor edits, and an unnecessarily long meeting."

 

 

Cat's heart clenched, that smile was not real, the tone of the Kryptonian's voice was strained, and she was barely making eye contact. Something was most certainly bothering Supergirl, and it was terrifying Cat. No matter how terrified she was, The Media Matriarch refused to let Kara know that she had been doubting her, so she tried her hardest to get Kara to elaborate on what was bothering her.

 

 

"How did the meeting go?" She asked, feigning curiosity over fear.

 

 

Kara could apparently see through the older woman's façade as she looked at Cat with confusion. "What's wrong, Cat? You're acting strangely. You are the best reporter and journalist in the world, so you shouldn't have missed the part where I said my day at work went well. What's going on?"

 

 

Cat cursed herself for repeating the question that had already been answered and tried to backpedal. "I was asking what happened during the meeting, darling. I suppose my wording wasn't quite fluent; I will be sure to work on that. I've spent too much time with your sister today." Cat tried to joke, but it was to no avail, Kara saw right through her charade.

 

 

 "Cat, stop lying to me! You're acting like you had when we first got together. Like you're terrified of me, but when we talked about it this morning, you admitted that it wasn't  _me_ that you were afraid of, but _losing_ me. So, the real question is, why? Why are you scared that you're going to lose me, baby?"

 

 

The concern, and hurt in Kara's voice and facial expression was enough to once again emotionally conflict the older woman; she was thrilled that Kara still cared about her, but felt terrible for making Kara feel as if she had no faith in her. "I-I saw the disappointment on your face when Alex told you that I don't have any real powers, and when I refused to let Alex see if my skin could withstand bullets. I'm just worried that because of those two things, I've disappointed you and now I'm not what you want anymore."

 

 

Kara shook her head and sighed before sliding herself closer to Cat, and pulling the older woman onto her lap. "Catherine Jane Grant, how could you  _ever_ disappoint me? I'm not disappointed in you at all, baby. I'm just worried because I was hoping you'd be able to fight off enemies or at least outrun them. Outrunning may be an option on some level if they aren't able to fly, but now I'm just going to have to be super careful with my identity to keep you safe. There's no need for you to be worried sweetheart, and I'm sorry if I made you think that I was upset with you, because I'm not. It isn't your fault that you received fewer powers than we'd have liked. Some people receive all the powers; some receive none. We're lucky that you at least received some, right?"

 

 

The tension that had kept Cat on edge and had been terrifying her for the past two hours melted away. She wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and held her tightly as a school-girl smile spread across her face and tears of utter relief slid down her face. Her mask of happiness replaced by genuine euphoria. Her heart swelled with the joy of knowing that Kara was not upset with her; she knew that the fear was unreasonable, that Kara wouldn't stew on something like this if it had in fact, been upsetting her. "Right." She agreed.

 

 

"I understand that I was acting differently, but I hadn't stopped letting you know that I loved you, had I?" Kara asked with concern.

 

 

Cat shook her head vigorously. "No! Certainly not. I just could sense that something wasn't right, and whenever I sense that I automatically feel as if I've done something wrong, or that you are unhappy with me. I know that it is silly and that I need to stop thinking like that, but sometimes it's hard for me to do. I promise I will work on it, and I'm sorry for not having as much faith in us as I should have, I just get so scared of losing you."

 

 

Kara pulled Cat into a passionate kiss, and when they pulled apart, she rested her forehead against Cat's. "I'm sorry for not being open about what was bugging me right away. I just wanted to figure out how to explain it before trying to talk to you about it and worrying you by not being able to clarify exactly what was going on, but I had planned to once I had it all worked out. I promise. I would never keep that from you."

 

Cat nodded and kissed KAra again. "I know baby. I know. It's just that I love you, and I get scared."

 

Kara kissed her once more before responding. "You don't need to be afraid, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

 

And finally, after months of therapy, and Kara's reassurances, Cat believed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Pretty please! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Hey, all. I just wanted to stop by and let you all know that I AM planning on finishing this fic within a few chapters, however, I had two of them completely written up, and I was editing them both when I had a power surge and lost EVERYTHING. I am completely heartbroken, and I am trying very hard to see if I can recover them, but I was using Grammarly extension on this site to fix typos when it happened, so it doesn't look very promising. Please bear with me, and prepare for a SuperCat wedding.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not be the best that I could've come up with, I had this taking an entirely different direction when I had written the first draft of this chapter, it was originally going to be Lena interrupting the service, but I just couldn't get it right the second time so I had to improvise with the characters I already had evolved with, and this was the best I could do. Please don't hate me.I do hope you enjoy because after the heartbreaking loss of my original 19th and 20th chapter, I've lost most of my passion to continue with this story so this chapter will be the last one/second to last one, and I hope that it does the story justice.

Monday, Cat was anxiously trying to fit into her rehearsal dress. It wasn't flashy, but it was what Kara had eyed multiple times over when they had gone to the dress shop the previous day to search for wedding dresses and rehearsal gowns. Cat had secretly tried it on and instantly fell in love with it. It was a beautifully elegant purple beaded lace gown. It was simple, slimming and ornate. The best part was that Cat thought she looked beautiful. Yes, that's right, Cat Grant once again believed that she was beautiful.

 

After over a year of therapy with Dr. Alford, and nine months of being with Kara, and having her reassure her time and again that she loved her, and that Cat was beautiful, she had finally once again regained her self-esteem, and that feeling was quite liberating. She, for the first time in over twelve years, genuinely felt like she mattered. She would always be scared to lose Kara, but that was normal for any relationship, and the thought of losing your significant other was supposed to terrify you. Even though Cat was scared of losing Kara, The CEO now believed that she could have a future with the superhero as long as she stayed loyal, honorable and truthful to her and the Kryptonian did the same, which she knew would not be a problem. She smiled at how at peace she felt now. This was the happiest she had ever been, and she would do anything to feel this way for eternity, which is exactly what she was doing. She was marrying the woman who was responsible for it all; her fiancée, the love of her life, the hero of National City, and the owner of her heart. AKA Kara Zor-El Danvers.  

 

She smiled once more at the thought of marrying the woman of her dreams and tugged harshly at the ribbons to finally get it to tighten correctly so that she could tie it. When she had successfully tied the last string of her dress, Cat sighed in relief and leaned against the table to wait for the clock to strike 8, which was when both of the brides were to walk out of their rooms, meet at the entrance way, and head into the main dining hall hand-in-hand. She was nervous as hell, she wanted everything to be perfect, and there had already been a mix-up with the menus, that, luckily enough, was fixed by Alex. She smiled at the thought of her future sister-in-law. Things had been terrible between them for the entirety of Cat's relationship with Kara until recently, and now that they were on solid terms, Kara seemed to be even happier than she had before. It melted the CEO's heart when she thought about just how happy Kara seemed. It was because of her, and that made Cat unfathomably happy. 

 

She was startled out of her joyful reverie by a tap at her door. She cleared her throat and called out to the visitor. "Come, in. I am decent. Well, stunning actually." She joked.

 

To Cat's surprise, the guest was Alex. Who entered the room with confidence until she saw Cat, and her demeanor changed drastically. "O-oh, w-wow Cat. You weren't joking you are... stunning."

 

Cat smirked. "Thank you, dear, I know this. However, I do hope that your sister thinks so as well, this was the dress that she continuously kept eyeing when we were at the boutique when we were talking about my dress, but I pretended to be thoroughly appalled by it so that I could surprise her with it today."

 

Alex chuckled. "Anyone with eyes would think that you are gorgeous in this dress, Cat."

 

Cat smiled. "Well, Kara  _does_ have eyes, so I suppose according to your philosophy it is safe to hypothesize that she will also believe me to be gorgeous today." She said sarcastically. "Of course she'll think I look  _beautiful,_ but Iwant to look absolutely amazing. I want to take her breath away like she does mine every time I see her. Because today and tomorrow are going to be the most important days of our lives and I want to look astonishing for them."

"You already do, Cat," Alex said as she walked over to the table Cat was leaning against, and leaned her hip against it so that she was facing Cat.

 

A lot had changed between the two women, and it had Alex's mind swirling in confusion, she had thought she hated Cat, but now that she saw an entirely different side to her, the tension that was once there was drifting. Alex was completely confused, she used to hate this woman for hurting her sister, but now she was seeing her in a tight, form-fitting, fancy purple dress that made her look absolutely breathtaking. She had never been attracted to Cat before then, so when she leaned in and kissed Cat square on the lips, Alex was shocked. When the DEO deputy director heard Kara's pained gasp, she was even more surprised, and when she looked over to her little sister and saw the hurt on her face before Kara zoomed away, she was not only surprised but also devastated. How could she have done that to her sister?

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" Cat yelled. She was absolutely appalled by the older Danvers. The older woman smacked Alex so hard that her tooth came loose.

Alex grunted at the pain from the slap before profusely apologizing. "Shit, Cat. I'm so sorry. I hadn't meant to do that. My brain just couldn't process how quickly our relationship was changing, and I crossed a line that I had no intention to cross. I'm so sorry!"

The older woman growled at the woman before her and spoke with such vehemence that it the agent was actually beginning to fear her. "You will regret the day you laid eyes on me."

Alex gulped. "Cat, I said I'm sorry."

Cat shook her head furiously and interrupted the brunette's apology. "Not only did you just sexually assault me, but you betrayed Kara's trust. We were supposed to be getting married Tuesday, but I'm sure that that will not be happening now because whether that kiss was voluntary or not it still would hurt to see your fiancée being kissed by anyone especially your beloved sister. Plus you're her hero, no matter what the truth is, she will still forgive you. Me, on the other hand, probably not so much."

Alex shook her head, "I'm so fucking stupid. I have a _girlfriend_ , and instead of focusing on that I _kissed_ my sister's _fiacnée_. I will take the whole blame, Cat. It was all my fault. Even if I can't live without her, it's only fair that I take the heat. Go over there and fix things with her, I'll be there in a few minutes to accept my fate."

Cat scoffed. "She worships the ground you walk on, Alex. Your fate is just her being hurt for a couple of days, and then seeking you out to cry on your shoulder about this whole situation. She will blame me for letting it happen, or possibly even think that I seduced you or tricked you in some way." Cat could feel her hope die out as she lowered her head and fought back the tears. She was scared at the idea of losing Kara, but she was also furious with her fiancée's sister for not only forcing herself upon her, but betraying Kara, and possibly ending their relationship.

Alex frowned somberly and shook her head. "No, she won't forgive me for this. Especially when I tell her that it was all my fault."

Cat glared at the younger woman and spoke. "You better hope you're right, Agent Danvers. Because if I lose her over this, I'm coming for your fucking head." When she finished speaking, she sped out of the room and ran towards Kara's dressing room.

Alex released a shaky breath. "If I lose Kara over this, you won't have to worry about it." She said to herself.

 

**XXX**

 

Kara sat in her dressing room crying. What the hell was that? Why would they betray her like that? Why couldn't she just be happy? She had no one that she could turn to for this. If it had been anyone else kissing Cat, she would have been heartbroken and would've destroyed them, but this? This was Alex. Her big sister, her rock, the one person she had loved more than anything until Cat, and she got together, she couldn't hurt her. Even after this massive betrayal, she loved her. She couldn't hurt her, but she doubted she could forgive her either. Right now she wanted to explode from pain, but something was off... Something didn't quite make sense.

 

If Alex and Cat had been having an affair, why didn't she see the signs? Was this a new development? Kara sighed and shook her head. There was no way that she could go out in front of all of those guests and pretend to be a happy couple with Cat. She needed time to think, so she would have to call the wedding off.

 

Cat reached the door to Kara's dressing room and took a deep, steadying breath. Her heart was pounding a thousand miles a minute. Fear trekked its way through Cat's veins, but she refused to let it make its way to her face. She could tell that her face was pale, but beyond that, the only way Kara would be able to tell how terrified she was would be if she turned her super hearing on and listened to the older woman's heart beat. 

 

The CEO let out another shaky breath and knocked once.

 

"I'm not decent, please come back later," Kara called out in a shaky, tearful voice that she was clearly trying to mask. Cat's heart shattered, Kara's heart was broken, and it was all h-  _NO!_ Cat said to herself; I _'m not going to let myself fall for that again. It may partially be my fault for not pushing Alex away sooner, but this isn't all my fault. It is mainly Alex's._ "Kara, baby. It's me. May I please come in? I need to explain this to you; it isn't at all what it looked like. I swear it."

 

Cat heard Kara scoff before saying. "That's what they always say, Cat. And it always is exactly what it looks like. Please, I just need some time."

 

Cat began to panic. That  _definitely_ sounded like a breakup. "No! Kara, please don't talk like that! Just open the damn door!"

 

There was silence for a few moments before the lock on the door clicked. Cat waited for Kara to open the door, but after a few minutes of nothing, she took Kara unlocking the door as an invitation and walked in. She walked in and saw Kara sitting on the floor with her arms around her knees as she sobbed into them. Cat immediately broke out in tears as well. "Kara, baby. I'm terribly sorry. I swear to you on my life that I never initiated a kiss with anyone but you since the day we met."

 

Kara looked up to her crying fiancée. "Then why the hell were you kissing my big sister, Cat? That doesn't make an ounce of sense," she asked through sobs.

 

Cat swallowed the lump in her throat and tried her hardest to breathe before she spoke. "I didn't initiate that kiss, Kara. I have every intention to only kiss your lips for the rest of eternity. Baby, I'm so sorry that this happened, but please, let's just get passed this."

 

Kara's head snapped up, and her eyes were filled with anger. "'Get passed this'?!? Are you fucking insane?! I caught you making out with my sister in the dressing room on the night of our wedding rehearsal! How am I supposed to just 'Get passed' this!?! We need to reschedule or cancel... I don't know, because I look at your lips and I just see them kissing my sister, and I get nauseous... There's no way that I can marry you right now. I don't even know if this has been going on behind my back for the whole relationship, part of the relationship, or just recently. I need time, Cat."

 

Cat's heart flew up into her throat, and she thought she might suffocate on her internal struggle to hide the hurt. "Please, baby I did  _NOT_ initiate that kiss, it will never happen again, please. I-" D _on't beg, Cat that just makes you look guilty._  She thought to herself. "Kara, my love. How could I possibly cheat on you? You are everything that I need in life. You're my Earth, and the sun it revolves around. I need you like oxygen, Kara. Because when I don't have you, it feels like I'm suffocating on the emptiness left behind by your absence. Kara, I can't even imagine a life where I no longer have you, and I would never do anything to risk losing you. Please don't leave me, baby. I didn't initiate that kiss!"

 

Kara looked torn for a moment, but then seemed to make up her mind in under thirty seconds. "You may not have initiated it, Cat, but you let it last much longer than any 'accidental' kiss."

 

Cat began to panic. She was stupidly shocked for a few moments, and it could possibly cost her the one person that meant everything to her. "Baby, I know that I let her linger for far too long, but I never returned her kiss. My lips are solely yours, and no matter how this night ends, they always will be. I never wanted that kiss to happen, and I'm quite baffled as to why it occurred in the first place, but I ended it as soon as my brain processed what was going on. Besides, Alex is committed to Susan, and she's going to have one hell of a time explaining to her what happened. Alex interests me in no way other than that of a friend, and that only recently happened. I love  _you_ Kara, and I will do absolutely anything to make you believe me. I will hold another press conference, I will walk on a bed of hot coals, I will post an entire issue of the CatCo Magazine, or even the Tribune just explaining how deeply in love with you I am, just please, don't leave me. Please, Kara, the only thing I am at fault here for is having a prolonged reaction, but when I did finally react, it was the right one. I pushed her off, smacked her, and told her that if I lose you over this, I will end her."

 

Kara chuckled tearfully. "You hit her?"

 

Cat's heart filled with hope; it washed through her soul like ocean waves. "I'd beat anyone if they threatened to make me lose you."

 

Kara smiled a half smile. "I don't like these feelings, Cat."

 

Cat's hope depleted, and her heart sank to her abdomen as her stomach dropped to the floor. "W-what feelings?"

 

Kara's watery blue eyes looked into Cat's tearful hazel ones intensely for a few seconds before she spoke. "Feeling like I've lost you. The feeling of anguish that thinking someone else has your heart causes. The feeling of agony that believing you no longer want me produced. The feeling of complete devastation when I see your lips on someone else's."

 

Cat's hope was instantly restored. "Kara you never lost me, and you never could, I am  _yours_. Exclusively yours.  _You_ will  always have my heart.  _I want you_ and only _you_ and I _always_ will _._ " Cat said confidently. She then continued with caution. "The last one I can't fix unless you would like to kiss me?"

 

Kara studied her for a while, causing Cat's heart to rapidly wallop her ribs with nervousness. Kara was just about to respond but to Cat's dismay, was interrupted by a tap at the door. Cat watched Kara pull her glasses down her nose and squint her eyes towards the door. "It's Alex." The younger woman said as if the name of her sister left a terrible aftertaste in her mouth. She stood up and walked over to the door, accidentally ripping it out of the wall from yanking it open in frustration. "What do you want?" She asked her sister coldly.

 

"K-Kara, please. None of this was Cat's fault. I'm so sorry, and I've already been slapped twice now for this, once by Cat, and just a few minutes ago by Vasquez.  So please don't hit me too. I don't even think that I could survive a slap from you, so please don't hit me. I already feel terrible, Kara. I don't know what happened or what came over me, but I lost my mind for a second and attacked her. I'm so sorry, sis. Please, please forgive me. I never meant to do it, Kara. Please don't hate me. I don't know what I would do if you hated me. I couldn't live with myself." Alex was crying through the entire emotional speech, and Cat was beginning to feel sorry for the brunette. She knew how it felt to let down Kara Danvers, she knew the look she was on the receiving end of currently, and it was absolutely devastating, but only given when you absolutely deserved it.

 

"Leave," Kara said harshly, surprising Cat. Kara loved her sister more than anyone else on the planet, and Cat thought for sure that no matter what happened, Kara would forgive Alex especially after the heart felt apology and honest explanation. Cat suddenly began to wonder if Kara was going to forgive her, and her hands started to sweat, but she stayed put. She wouldn't run away from this, not when she was so close to having it all with Kara.

 

Alex looked devastated. "Kara, please, I'm so sorry. I never meant to-"

 

Kara interrupted her sister by smashing her index finger onto the brunette's lips and speaking cooly. "There is absolutely no explanation that would currently make me be okay with what you did. You will not be walking me down the aisle tomorrow, Eliza will be. You will sit in Eliza's seat, and you will be in the wedding photos because if I ever do forgive you, I don't want to have regrets. After the wedding is over, you will only contact me when you are on duty at the DEO and are in need of Supergirl's service, other than that we will have no association. I will see you at Thanksgiving, and Christmas when Eliza is in town, and that is it. I love you, Alex, but as of right now I am so furious with you that I almost want to throw you into outer space. Cat is the love of my life, and I sure as hell would've already ended you if you were anyone else. Now go."

 

Cat was thrilled. The wedding was still on! She was happy, but the look of utter misery on Alex's face dampened the mood just a little bit. "K-" Alex interrupted her by shaking her head and smiling sadly at her, then returned her focus to her little sister.

 

"I need you to know that I never meant for any of this to happen. I don't know what came over me, but I acted on impulse without thinking, and I will regret this for the rest of my life. I know that that isn't a valid excuse for what happened, and I am sorry that I don't have a better one, but I'm so sorry that this happened. I would never hurt you like this on purpose. I know that what I did was wrong Kar', I know that, but _please_ , I need you in my life, just give me a chance to make this up to you. I will never hurt you or Cat like this ever again." Tears were still gliding down Alex's cheeks, and her voice was still shaky. The pain was clear and evident.

 

 

Kara shook her head. "I need time, Alex. I still love you, of course, I do, but I feel so hurt, betrayed, and angry that I can barely look at you. So just give me some space. I don't know how long I'll need, or if I ever will forgive you completely, but I will try."

 

Alex swallowed visibly and nodded before turning and leaving. Once the brunette was gone, the alarm in Kara's room alerted them that there were only two minutes to show time, with a quick kiss to the cheek, Kara ushered Cat back to her room to prepare for the ceremony.

 

**XXX**

 

 

 It was the day of the wedding; Cat was already standing up at the altar with Clark standing behind her as her Man of Honor. When the music started to play once more,  the doors opened. When Kara came into full view Cat's breath went away, she sucked a huge gulp of air because of  _Kara_... she was the epitome of beauty. Cat teared up as she watched Kara walk down the aisle with Alex. They discussed last night and agreed that Kara was still furious with Alex. They decided she would still need time to try to get over what had happened after the wedding, but she didn't want to have regrets if and when she forgave her older sister. Alex readily agreed, and there they were walking down the aisle towards Cat.  Her mind was cluttered with happy thoughts:

 

_Oh my god! This is actually happening! I'm marrying Kara!_

 

_Dear **god** , she is gorgeous. She's the most beautiful woman in the room._

 

_I can't wait to say I do._

 

_I'm the luckiest woman in all of reality._

 

It was indescribable, the feeling of watching her wife-to-be walk down that aisle. She couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was, and how lucky she was to have found her. She wanted everything to go perfectly, so she started anxiously going over her vows in her head and began thinking about how exactly they were going to kiss, but as soon as she saw Kara's smile, she relaxed. None of that mattered, as long as they said 'I do' and kissed to seal the deal, she would be okay.

 

When Kara reached the altar, Alex placed Kara's hand in Cat's and smiled at her younger sister before mouthing. "Thank you" to her sister. Then whispered to Cat. "Take care of my sissy." When Alex walked back to sit down next to her dark-skinned girlfriend, Kara continued to hold onto Cat's hand as she walked up the three steps and stood under the archway with Cat and the officiant. 

 

The man cleared his throat and began to speak. "Welcome family and friends. We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the marriage of Kara Danvers and Catherine Grant. We are not here to mark the start of a relationship, however; we are here to recognize a bond that already exists. Today, they will affirm this bond formally and publicly. But this affirmation of love would be empty if they could not share it with their most beloved friends and family members." The man smiled at the two ladies before continuing. "The ladies both decided to write their own promises to one another, Catherine, would you like to go first?"

 

Cat nodded, took a shaky breath, and looked into the beautiful ocean blue eyes that she had fallen in love with three years ago, and began to speak. "Kara, three years ago you walked into my life and turned my world upside down. I was immediately infatuated with you, and within weeks I knew that I was the biggest clichè in the world and had fallen in love with my assistant. I had always thought that it would be impossible to find someone who could love me when I've always been shattered into millions of pieces, it would be like trying to complete a puzzle when you didn't even know if you had the correct pieces. But then, you showed me that not every piece has to be in place to create something beautiful. That love can exist in the most imperfect, broken, and lost people, so I promise to love just as beautiful even if you're in a thousand beautiful pieces or just the one. I promise to give you the best of myself and to respect you as your own person. I pledge always to understand that your well-being, desires, and needs are no less important than my own. I will always keep myself open to you, to let you through the door to my world and into my innermost fears, feelings, secrets, and dreams. I vow to face all of your challenges with you. I will do my part to keep our relationship alive and exciting. I promise to be faithful to you until the end of time and to love you the only way that I know how; completely and forever."

 

Kara was crying tears of absolute joy, just as Cat was through the entire speech.

 

The man smiled and continued. "Kara, would you please recite your vows now?"

 

Kara nodded, wiped her eyes and chuckled before squeezing Cat's hand and speaking. "Cat, three years ago I had an interview with the most influential person in National City. She was tough, cold, sarcastic, and the most intimidating person that I had ever met." Cat and the audience laughed at that before Kara continued.

 

"She was intimidating, but when we started to work closely together, I became less and less afraid, and more intrigued. Eventually, after far too long, we went on a date and then later I fell in love with you. You are so smart and beautiful, and kind. You are hilarious and loving, and I couldn't imagine my life without you. Cat, you are my dream come true, you are my world and the joy in my heart. You are the laughter in my voice, the breath in my lungs, and the smile on my face. We compliment each other, so beautifully and together we can face anything. Today I take you as my best friend, my partner in life, and my one and only true love. I pledge to be forever by your side and to be forever faithful to you. I pledge that I will always be there for you when our love is simple and when it is an effort. To laugh with you in the good times and comfort you in the bad. I vow to cherish our union and to love you more each day than the previous one. To respect and to trust you and to always protect you. I promise that you will never have to face anything alone ever again. I give you my hand to hold and my life to keep."

 

When Kara finished her vows, Cat and Kara were blubbering messes of pure jubilation. The officiant smiled and nodded. "Rings?" He asked Clark and Alex. The two hurriedly took the rings out of their pockets and handed them to the designated bride.

 

"Catherine Jane Grant, will you have Kara Danvers as your wife? To live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, keep her, in sickness and in health, and be faithful to her for as long as time continues?"

 

Cat smiled through her tears of elation and nodded. "I will."

 

Kara smiled and kissed Cat's hand before Cat slid the ring onto the younger blonde's left ring finger.

 

The bald headed man then turned to Kara. "Kara Danvers, will you have Catherine Jane Grant as your wife? To live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, keep her, in sickness and in health, and be faithful to her for as long as time continues?"

 

Kara nodded enthusiastically and laughed out of pure happiness before she could finally say. "I will." and slipped the two rings onto Cat's finger.

 

The officiant smiled and nodded before speaking. "I now declare you married in the eyes of the law, and all beings. You may now kiss your bride."

 

Cat pulled on Kara's hand tugging her close and wrapped her arms around the younger woman's back. They leaned in slowly and kissed one another with a passion that they hadn't had ever before. The kiss was electrifying, every bone, joint, tendon, and muscle in their bodies was on fire with a passion and love they hadn't felt with anyone else. They kissed slowly, tenderly and passionately for a few more moments before the pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. 

 

They both started laughing with one another and kissed once more.

 

"Hello, Mrs. Danvers-Grant. I think I'm in love with you." Cat said cheesily to her wife.

 

Kara laughed gleefully. "Well, Mrs, Danvers-Grant, I think I'm in love with you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support, it means more to me than you could ever possibly imagine. I love you all, and I will continue to write Femslash Fanfics for this show and a few others.
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed!


	21. Epilogue: Year 2277

Catherine Jane Danvers-Grant was cuddling on her sofa with her wife, Kara Danvers-Grant in their house on the Caribbean. It was their 260th wedding anniversary so they were relaxing for the weekend. She sighed contentedly before looking up at her wife. "You remember our wedding day, love?" She asked lightly.

 

Kara smiled down at her wife. "Of course I do, baby. It was the happiest day of my life."

 

Cat nodded in agreement. "It was mine as well. Do you ever wish we could go back to it and live it all again?"

 

Kara shook her head. "Absolutely not."

 

Cat frowned. "W-what?"

 

Kara chuckled. "Because then we'd know exactly how our lives would play out. As soon as we kissed each other, we'd go to the reception, sneak out thirty minutes later to go make love in an empty motel room, and then come back to the party for another hour before leaving for Aruba. Then when we get back I'd be mad at Alex for another month before caving and forgiving her."

 

Cat interrupted her with a chuckle. "You can never stay mad at her, which is good because you two can't live without each other."

 

Kara smiled. "I know, but I'm just saying I wouldn't want to go back in time just to marry you again... it'd be too predictable."

 

Cat furrowed her brows. "So what are you saying, Kara?"

 

Kara smiled. "Catherine Jane Danvers-Grant, will you marry me again?"

 

Cat smiled widely. "I absolutely will, my darling."

 

~ The End


End file.
